Running into You
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Romy. Mutants have been dissapearing and human's being found dead across America. As a fight kicks off at Bayvillie mall, a new mutant-hate group causes trouble for the X-Men, but aren't their biggest trouble as somepeople try to kidnap Rogue and the theat moves closer to home. How does Gambit fall into all this mess bringing troubles along with him and where's the Professor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own X-Men or the characters, but I do own the story line.

**Chapter 1**

All was silent. The mansion was quiet. All the students in the mansion had decided to go out for the rest of the holidays they still had left, before having to go back to school or go to college somewhere far away or find a job. Everyone was out at Bayville mall, getting in the last of the sales, since they had missed them at the beginning because of the whole Apocalypse incident.

Everyone except a few mutants. These mutants were Ororo Munoe, Hank McMoy and Logan. They were either down in the garage, fixing bikes, or up in the attic watering flowers, or in the library reading, all enjoyed the silence. However there was one mutant who never had a moments silence. She stood on her balcony, knowing that all the others had left, after hearing the engines of three cars. Kitty had tried to convince Rogue to come, but she had simply declined and said;

"Crowds ain't ma thing."

There was an argument, but Kitty eventually left Rogue alone. Now Rogue stood at her window watching the sun in the light morning sky. It was beautiful and she knew she could watch it all day. But the voices were ruining the peacefulness of the quiet sunny day. Any and all voices, memories and thoughts that came were blurry and sending her into deep confusing thoughts about stuff she didn't want to think about. That was how she normally felt when the voices had been banging against her defences, but now it was becoming more of a constant burred headache ever since Apocalypse. She'd been feeling strange, like there was some presence in her head that was growing stronger and cancelling the over voices out so she couldn't concentrate or hear what they were saying. She told the Professor, a while ago when it seemed to just be begining, and he'd checked out her head, but couldn't find anything. He said it may be her powers developing, but to come and see him if she felt any different. She frowned. That had been a month ago, and she'd been ignoring the growing of this feeling. She knew she should have gone and seen him the other night before she had that horrible nightmare, but she'd found him gone this morning. He wasn't in his office or room, or around the mansion. She didn't want to bother anyone else, still feeling bad and guilty about her giving Apocalypse strength for him to rise. They deserved a rest from her and everything else while there still was time to rest. So she was on her own and would be enjoying it if it wasn't for the voices. Rogue thought about how to quiet them. She came up with an answer, which made her a little bit sad.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

She tried to hide a smile as she felt Joseph fly down and stand behind her. When she looked up after riding the smile she went back to watching the sun. She watched him place the cup of coffee which he always makes her down on the balcony next to her. She took it and gave Joseph a little smile of thanks before she drank it.

"Thanks she said before gulping it down." Joseph just smiled lightly as he watched her drink. It seemed things had always been like this between them since the day he arrived. It was civil and good and peaceful between then. She was sure Joseph enjoyed there time together as he always sort rogue out wheat her it be morning, noon, or night. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine. Why haven't ya gone out with the others?"

"I don't get on with them as well as I do with you, and I prefer a quiet day with your company, instead of a frantic out going at the Mall." Rogue turned away with a little red blush before watching the sun float higher into the sky. Rogue smiled knowing that she could open up to Joseph with anything on her mind and right now it was the sun.

"It's kinda amazing how we pay less attention ta beautiful things around us. Like we take advantage of 'em. It'd be too different if there wasn't a sun in the sky."

"The sun is beautiful, but not quite what I would refer to if I was to say what I found beautiful."

Rogue felt the hands slip around her waist and Joseph's head rest on her shoulders. She stiffened and then straightened. But she doubted she'd be able to get out of his arms. In a way she liked the warmth of another body. She never got to do this so maybe that was why she was on edge. But still, she couldn't risk getting that close to somebody. She might hurt them. Besides, it felt weird and made her sad that she always ended up thinking of her powers and other things whenever Joseph touched her like this. It always made the mood more intensed and he'd been doing it more and more lately. She didn't like it. She felt like it was going to ruin there friendship, which she had come to admire.

"Joseph...what are you doin'?"

"Why don't you tell me your real name?" He whispered in her ear.

"Joseph, stop. Don't-" She tried to untie his hands, but he wouldn't let go.

"Why? You know this is what you want. What we both want. Deep inside. You just won't admit it." For some reason those words seemed believable. All the words that came out of Joseph's mouth seemed believable. Rogue just wanted to turn around in his arms and just give herself to him. Really she wanted to smother him with kisses and just get lost in those pale eyes of his. Her emotions just seemed to go crazy around him. But there was some piercing pain in her head warning her off it. It felt like a physic of hers trying to attack her somehow. She wasn't sure what it was, but she thought to overpower the erge of giving into Joseph.

"No Joseph... It's not what ah want. Ah don't think. Let go off me before ah hurt you." Rogue tried fiddling out of his hands weakly, but he ended up turning her around. She felt her back being pressed up against the balcony and Joseph's chest rubbing against hers. She breathed in tight air and his smell which danced under her nose,feeling as if the only way to get out of her heart racing and adrenalin pumping through her veins would be to jump off her balcony.

"Please rogue. You're scared, I know. But please...let this happen." When he said that, those pale eyes grow soft and overwhelmingly beautiful. That fight that Rogue had in her was losing and she felt like she was sinking under Joseph and couldn't break away. He leaned in closer and rogue was almost glad to hear the gruff voice at her door.

"Not a chance bub. Back off Joseph."

The voice gave her chance to grasp back onto her fighting will and push Joseph away gently. Joseph looked down at Rogue after she'd pushed him away a step and his eyes looked like they were going to cry. The only way Rogue could escape the guilt was to look away, which she did and regained her normal breathing which she didn't realise she'd lost. She didn't even realise her checks were red. He did as he was told and turned to face Logan with a dark stare now, before turning back to rogue, taking her hand and kissing it before flying away.

"Something you wanna tell me rogue?"Logan asked in a grumpy tone. When Rogue opened her eyes, Logan was entering her room. She didn't know why she felt so ashamed, but she turned away from him and looked back out to the sunrise. No, she felt more than ashamed, she felt depressed. Rogue rubbed her head having heard one of the voices finally break through the foggy blur she had in her brain.

'You idiot.' It said. 'You let him get too close. Can't you see he's dr-' But the voice was cut off by the cloud again and Rogue was left wondering what Logan was going to say. But then she thought she could guess what he was going to say, and she had the original Logan in her room right now, ready to give her the same lecture. But Rogue just didn't want to hear it from him. Suddenly anger filled her. She already felt bad for letting Joseph get too close to her and she didn't need to hear it from Logan.

"No Logan. Ah don't wanna hear it! Ah just wanna be left alone."

Logan felt a little shocked by her sudden out burst of emotion. "You sure you're alright kid?"

Rogue span around feeling rage take over her. Logan looked into those faded green eyes of hers that were surrounded by deep dark circles."Ah'm not a kid! Ah'm finah. Look Logan ah don't need a lecture on Joseph alright. Ah know. Ah shouldn't let him take advantage of me and all that mumble jumble, but it was just a weak moment." Rogue began rubbing at her head as pain striked.

"Rogue-"

"Ah'm finah. Just... Headache." She heard the concern on Logan's voice which made her feel bad and calm down a bit.

"The voices?"

"Yeah. They're fighting 'gainst the defences tha Professor and ah put up."

"Why don't you go see him?"

"Ah have been. Ah tired this mornin' but he wasn't in his room or in his office. It's nothing serious. The voices, there always acting up like this...ah think ah'm gonna go work out in the danger room."

Logan growled when Rogue said she hadn't seen chuck. He'd have to try and find him for her and then take him to her. For now, he had time to be alone with Rogue without anyone else around and he'd been wanting to get her alone like this for a while. But the thing was he could see she wasn't going to answer his questions in this state." You'll need some assistance then if you're going into the danger room."

"Or ah could just use that new remote forge made. Anyway, ah though ya were mending cars."

"I was, but something else got my attention. And i don't trust that thing forge has cooked up. I'll man the controls then if you don't want hand to hand combat."

Rogue just took in a breath knowing she wasn't going to get out of this now. "Alright. But ah get ta chose the simulation and ya don't yell at me afterwards. It's not a trainin' session Logan."

"No promises. Now suit up. I'll meet you down there. Oh and if Joseph comes back bothering you again, just give us a shout."

He left, closing the door behind him. Rogue suited up and headed towards the danger room. It wasn't that she didn't like training, especially when it was herself conducting it and not Logan. She liked that she could get on top of things and become better than anyone else (except Logan), but what upset her was the thought that this was supposed to be a day off, and here she was training again. This was not a part of the normal life she wanted and it stung her. 'Oh well.' She thought and just kept going. But in her head an extra burry layer seemed to build and not only block out the voices, but Rogue's own thoughts.

When she reached the danger room, she tried fighting against what she thought was just tiredness since all she was having lately was nightmares. She began programming the work out she planned to do in the danger room. She knew she should have asked somebody else to do this for her and stay in the control room, but Logan wasn't there yet and she just didn't want to ruin everyone else's holidays. She already felt guilty for putting them thought the whole Apocalypse thing, so she didn't want to take away their peace now just cause she had a head ache. Rogue entered and heard the countdown she had put on the simulation to start. It was at seven and counting down. Rogue moved to stand in the middle of the plain room.

The voices burst into life as they realising what she was doing. There were voices telling her 'don't do this' like Scott and Jean and others like Sabre-tooth and Jugganarot saying 'Yeah, let's get this started'. Rogue closed her eyes trying to quiet them and block them out so she could think, but really she was happy she'd finally heard the voices clearly. Once they realised she was going to go through with the simulation, they began to quiet down so she could concentrate. Her barriers, which they were able to slip out of went back up strong without a struggle and when she opened her eyes as she heard 'one' being called out, she saw the guns and barriers she had to pass through and get around without being hit. Taking in one deep breath and closing her eyes again she had that feeling again of a strong presence in her head, helping her force the other voices out and concentrate on what she was to do.

She began the simulation.

XXXXX

Kitty and Piotr, or Pete as everyone called him back at the mansion, had gone out to the mall that day. She had managed to convince him to go out shopping with her and now they were all tired out and Pete was in the queue to get them coffee and pastries. Kitty watched Pete. She had a little bit of a crush on him. He was so tall and muscular and sweet and kind. She remembered the first time they had like met and how over protective he was with the whole Apocalypse thing. He and Magneto had joined the X-Men a little after that. Pete was just following his boss and Magneto was just recovering before he like took off and left. Pete didn't have to stay. Magneto was paying him to work for him so that he could provide for his family back in Russia. He was going to go back and see them, but he liked living with the X-Men, so once Kitty heard this, she made him ask the Professor if he could stay and he totally said yes. Kitty had jumped in happiness and so did Kurt. He liked the guy too after getting to know him which was cool. So Pete told the Professor about his family back in Russia and now like the Professor sends money over to them every month, and it's a lot.

Lost in thought over staring at Pete's back which was so buff and muscular, kitty didn't noticed a jealous guy watching her.

XXXXX

Outside in the parking lot Kurt was waiting for a woman. He had stood near the dust bins and was watching cars pull in and drive out of the car park. He wondered what he was doing and if he should have really trusted finding another note outside his door. From behind him he heard a woman's voice.

"Hello Kurt."

Turning around Kurt looked at the woman who was in disguise. She had blond hair that feel to her shoulders, was wearing a purple jacket, pink turtle neck jumper and jeans with brown leather ankle boots.

"Mystique?" Kurt asked and was met with a nod from the woman."vhat do you want Mystique? I thought me and Rogue told you to stay avay from us."

"I know, please just listen to me."

"Vhy should I? Vhy am I even-"

"Because if you don't listen to me Rogue might died."

Kurt was stunned quiet and listened to what Mystique had to say.

"That's better, now listen to me and listen closely. I do want to have a relationship with you and Rogue. I know I've done wrong I the past, but-"

"Hold on. You just said rogue, my sister, was in danger. Vere you just lying to me then?"

"No. My associate and dear friend Destiny can see the future and she's seen visions of Rogue."

Kurt feel silent again. "Explain."

"I will, but first I want a promise."

"Ha, a promise." Kurt mocked.

"Yes. A promise. If I tell you I want you to promise that you'll give me a chance to... To make a new start. To try and make things right. To try and have a relationship with you and Rogue. I know you'll hold the past against me and the fact that I am the leader if the brotherhood, but I'm hoping that we can ignore all that and try to start a fresh. What do you say Kurt. Wouldn't you want a mother again."

Kurt was quiet and quiet shocked at what Mystique wanted. How could he promise something like that. This woman didn't care about him or his sister. She only cared about their powers and using them for her selfish self. But Rogue's life. He loved his sister more than he hated Mystique and he'd rather see her save than hurt.

"I can't and von't make any promises, but I vill try to...get to know you better. I can't promise that Rogue vill feel the same, but dats up to her. And if you try tricking her again then I just von't see you ever again. Deal?"

Mystique frowned. She knew it wasn't going to be as easy as just apologising and getting a second chance, but she didn't expect this. It seemed if she didn't say yes then Kurt would walk away from her and tell Rogue what she tried to do, making her trust her less. Not wanting to push her luck she said,

"Alright. Deal. Bring Rogue out with you to the park at precisely five am. I'll meet you then."

"Hold on. First I don't know if we can do that time. Second, vhat about Rogue?"

"Don't tell her you've seen me. Bring her out and then I'll explain the vision."

"This sounds like a trap Mystique and I ain't doin' it."

"You'll do it or else you won't know how Rogue's going to die." Straight away she realised her mistake and saw Kurt give her an evil look then walk away. "Wait. It isn't a trap Kurt. Its just...she needs to hear this herself and I know she won't talk to me even of I do use another form."

"So you're just using me to get to her."

"I still want a relationship Kurt. I want my son back."

"Yeah, well, you lost your son. I have another mother now and a good family. But... I'll bring her out. I don't know vhen though. But don't try anything or else I swear Mystique. You'll regret it."

Mystique nodded her head before saying. "I'll be watching and waiting."

Kurt POOFED away leaving a slightly smiling Mystique.

XXXXX

Lance had had enough. He'd been following kitty all day and was convinced now that he didn't like colossus hanging around Kitty. Marching over to her, Lance surprised Kitty as she shock when she noticed his shadow and felt eyes per icing down at her. Quickly she stood up and replaced her surprised look with a smile.

"Lance, like what are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing. Why you here with him?"

"Who? Oh Pete. Oh he's cool and really sweet. We're just getting something to eat-."

"Him sweet? Kitty I think your delusional. He's dangerous. You should stay away from him." Lance said grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her up.

"Hay, let go!" She said hitting his hand away and placing her hands on her hips. "And I am not delusional Lance! You're just jealous I'm like eating with him instead of you."

"I am not jealous."

Lance had lost his temper and the ground floor of the mall began shaking. When Pete looked over to Kitty to check if she was alright from the earthquake, he saw Lance had his hand tight on her wrist and he saw that Kitty was trying to push him off. Dropping the drinks he ran over to Kitty's side, knocking Lance back away from her in his metal form.

"Are you alright Kayta?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we've like got to make sure these people are safe. I think Lance like might start using his powers to try bringing this place down."

"Why would he want to do that?" Pete asked.

Kitty blushed. "I don't know, but we should like leave and hope he follows, then we can like do something about this."

But it was too late. Lance had started making the ground shake and it was making parts of the second floor break and fall to the ground. Turning into his metal form Colossus tackled Lance out through a wall making sure that Lance didn't get hurt too badly, but Just enough to knock him unconscious. Kitty ran out after him and helped colossus up. She was so shocked on what had just happened that she didn't know what to do. So shocked she didn't notice the other brotherhood members and other X-Men members who had decided to go out to the mall too come up and start to fight behind then.

**Note**: The next chapter will have Gambit entering Rogue's life again, but what suprizes will he bring?


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**- All the X-Men except Strom, Beast, Logan, Rogue and Joseph have gone shopping for the sales before they go back to school. Rogue reveals that she cannot find the professor anywhere. Joseph brings Rogue a cup of coffee and tries to make her admit that there is a bond between them. Logan stops Joseph from pushing Rogue, seeing her distress. Lance got into a fight with Kitty and Pete after seeing them together and becoming jealous. Mystique secretly met up with her son Kurt outside of the mall to ask him to bring Rogue to her because she knows of something bad that is going to happen- she also wants to rekindle her relationship with her children. The voices in Rogue's head are acting up, but she can't understand them so goes to the danger room, where she has began a simulation without Logan's assistance.

**Chapter two**

Logan growled as he watched Rogue jump over walls and just miss being hit by a laser. He told her to wait, but she didn't. She was just as stubborn as him sometimes. He liked it, but then he hated to think she couldn't heal like he could and if she used that impulsiveness in a fight would she come out alive?

"Logan."

"Go ahead Hank." Logan said pressing a button on the wall.

"There's trouble at Bayville Mall. Seems our X-Men and the Brotherhood have come to a disagreement and are fighting it out. Scott and Jean are trying to calm the situation, but it seems it isn't working. And I cannot appear to get in contact with the Professor. Do you know where he's gone?"

"You don't know where he is either." Logan signed and watched Rogue again, before pressing the emergency stop. She looked up to him and seemed to complain, but he turned his attention back to the communicator. "I'll be right there Hank. Looks like were gonna have to go down there and try and calm things down."

When Logan headed out of the danger room, he was met by an angry Rogue. "Why'd you cut my section?"

"Trouble at the Mall. Brotherhood decided to lighten up the day. You coming strips?"

"...Can ah stay here."

"You're not going back in the danger room."

"Ah know...Ah just want some time off from the fighting. Is that alright?"

Logan let go of a sign. "We could really use you out there strips... But if you wanna stay, then I guess you deserve a rest. Go shower and clean up." He said as he pressed the button to go up and met the other X-Men. Of course though, Rogue wasn't finished with her workout.

"Where'd you think you're going ?" Logan growled at Joseph who he'd pasted in the corridor.

"Danger room. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, things have kicked off at the mall and your gonna come and help calm things down. That way I can also keep my eye on you."

"Fine. I'll go find Rogue."

"No need. She's staying behind. Come on. We haven't got all day."

Joseph frowned but followed and met up with Storm and Beast, ready to go to the mall. As they left in the X-van a pair of red eyes watched them leave.

XXXXX

When she got out of the danger room her clothes were ripped and blood poured from all different parts of her body. She leaned against the wall as she came out of the now round room that was back to normal. Breathing heavily, a dizzy spell struck her, making her loose her balance.

"Easy cher." Came the voice to the arms that caught her. When she looked up she saw those red on black eyes looking down at her. At first she thought it was just her eyes playing tricks on her after that exhorting session. She thought it was a day dream taking over her sight, but once she blinked again and focused, she saw realised those eyes were real, and he was really here.

"G-Gambit..."

"Oui cherie. Ya miss me?" He smiled and Rogue felt her heart drop from her chest. He was here. He was really here...Why?

"Gambit? What are you doin here?" Rogue pulled herself up and out of his arms. She tried to turn into a fighting stand, but ended up falling into the wall again and using it to balance herself. Gambit had his arms out around her, but wasn't touching her as she swatted his hands away. She hated having to remember about her skin and having to keep people away, but she needed to do it because she didn't think she could cope with absorbing Gambit's thoughts just now.

"Easy cher, I'm not here to fight. Defiantly not when you look like you've been through a war." His eyes searched her body. The whole sleeves to her arms were missing and blood poured from cuts at the top of her arms, colouring them crimson. If Gambit hadn't had been wearing his suit and trench coat then he doubted he would have been able to hold Rogue up and not be absorbed. There were large claw marks just under her neck, red whipping mark on her stomach, her clothes had been ripped and one of her suit's legs was gone showing more blood running from the top of her leg.

"Ma eyes are up here." She said moodily. When he looked at her face, he saw how tired she looked and how she could barely keep herself up. There were deep purple circles under her eyes, which weren't her make-up. There was a little scratch on her check, but that was it for her face. Her lips were dry and she looked naturally pale, with no make-up needed. She didn't even have make-up on. He was glad, because he thought her eyes looked nicer without that purple drowning out the green in her eyes. But it seemed like the green had faded from her eyes even more and was replaced by a dark dull colour that fogged her eyes. He noticed she'd let her hair grow longer and it was now past her shoulders. He liked how she'd but her two white bands together though, so they only ran down one check. It made him want to wrap it around his figure and play with it. But one of the things that stood out about Rogue , were her very nice and very plum lips. "What are you here for?" He looked back up to her eyes, having snapped out of his trance. He couldn't help it though. She had changed a lot and was sexier than ever, even if she did look like a train wreck.

Blinking back the surprise he felt at seeing Rogue like this Gambit leaned against the wall, closer to her and ready to catch her if she fell. He paid more attention to Rogue's faded green eyes now. He wondered if something bad had happened to make them look so dull and lost. Maybe he could make her smile and bring colour back into those eyes. They looked tired and had something more in them which he couldn't figure out. He thought that he was just picking up the emotions Rogue was feeling when he finally found her, but there was something in his mind which doubted that. "Just stopping by to see how your doin' after the 'hole Mystique 'n' Apocalypse thing. But ah think it should be ya training sessions ah worry 'bout. You always beat yourself up dis badly? Or ya just tryin to prove a point that you look good, even when you're covered in blood?"

"Ah'm not beating maself up. Ah was trainin'...It just got a little outta hand."

"A little?"

"Whatever. But ain't it funny that you come _check up_ on me just after all the X-Men left. Why ya really here?"

Gambit shrunk his shoulders. "Lucky timing, ah guess. Don't think Wolvie would think twice about cutting me up without you there to stop him if ah did run around dis mansion. ah still haven't thanked ya for stoppin' Wolvie from cuttin' me ta shreds last time."

Rogue wanted to smile at the memory of the street party were she and Gambit were accepted and treated no different from anyone else. How they walked and talked in the moonlight, but instead of the gentle light that shined over them, they had bright colours of reds, blues and purples in their eyes. How they partially had to dance their way through the parade just to get out of being pulled into the celebration. How the smell of gumbo filled her nostrils and lively music filled her ears. How she managed to smile at the feelings of being home and sharing that same happiness with someone who understood what it was like to be away from home for so long. She remembered how she'd lost him at one point in the crowd, but when she tripped up looking around in circles for him, she fell right into his chest. Those strong arms came around her and held her tighter to his chest as he grinned down at her cheekily, but then sweetly steered her out from the parade and gave her those beaded necklaces. She noticed now that he was still physically fit, but more built out and those abs looked incredible enough that Rogue just wanted to touch them again but this time rub her hands down them to know what they felt like. What was she thinking? She quickly brought her eyes back up to Gambit's who had catch her looking down at him. Crap. She had to remember how he'd kidnapped her and told her lies. She had to remember that. Gambit lied. And with her weakened state, she couldn't afford to give him a chance to try anything. But even looking at his face, she noticed a change. He'd let his hair grow out so now he didn't have that bowl cut, which made him look a little like a boys scout. His eyes seemed to be deeper and his cheek bones bolder even though he still had that goatee and a bit of stubble. He was giving her his cheeky grin again. Gambit had saw her eyes seemed to cloud and a smile seem to pull at the corners of her mouth. He thought it was good. That she was thinking of the past and how they'd had a good time together in New Orleans. But then he noticed the cloudiness go and saw her looking at his abs. Maybe he didn't need her to think about the past to make her smile. The idea's that came to mind made him grin at her, but she seemed to take it the wrong way. He saw her face being replaced with anger. Her self defence, he'd thought.

"Save it. Why you really here? What've you stolen?"

"Nothing. Ya can search dis mansion and you'll find that not one toothbrush is missing. ah promise. ah just come ta see ya. I thought you'd be a little more relaxed with me popping by after Louisiana." He grow closer to her. He didn't mind being close to that poison's skin of hers. Her body was worth getting close to and if her eyes sparkled at his body, then he wouldn't object to letting her touch him. Especially if it would make her smile.

"What, you mean when you kidnapped me and lied to me about your father. Why would ah feel any different to ya. Ya nothing but a...a stupid swamp rat who used me." That felt like a slap, but at the same time, he couldn't help but laugh at that nickname.

"Swamp rat, huh? Never heard that one before. That ya new nickname for me cher?"

"Don't play with me Gambit. Ah mean it Ah'm not in the mood. Ya know ah could easily call Logan back and he'll rip ya to pieces or whatever, 'n' this time ah won't stop him. Now talk. Why ya here?"

"Ya wouldn't do that Roguie. You wouldn't wanna hurt me." He seemed to lean in closer

"Wanna bet?" She said folding her arms, but still leaning against the wall. He noticed the blood from her check stain the wall as she leaned on it. It made his grin drop.

"I've told you. ah wanted to see ya. Wanted to know if things with Mystique had gotten any better. ah mean ah heard she's alive now and dat you single handily stopped Apocalypse, which was pretty impressive." He said raising an eyebrow at her and giving a small smile. But he noticed something seem to spark in Rogue's head as he talked about Apocalypse. Had he hurt her? Something inside her head stung and she ended up losing her footing. Gambit caught her though and before she knew it, he was carrying her, bridle style towards the med lab, not liking how she'd turned another level of pale. She was sick and losing blood was making her ill. He needed to fix her up and fast before something bad really did happen.

"What are ya doin'? Put me down!" She weakly hit at his chest

"Non...I'm just helpin'"

"Ah don't need ya help." She said trying to hit him away again, but he just pulled her closer and the movement hurt her enough to stop her protesting. He didn't notice that he'd hurt her though and was trying to focus. He had passed the medical lab as he was searching the mansion for her. He just needed to remember his way.

"Yes Cherie. I think ya do." He hurried along until he found the med lab. He laid her down on the bed gently then dashed to the cupboards, looking for things he could use to make her feel better.

Slowly, but painfully Rogue sat up and looked down at her body. She understood now why Gambit was looking at her so wide eyed. She was a mess. There was blood everywhere. Rubbing her palms into her eyes she knew she was going to get a yelling at of Logan when he found out she continued the training session. But she just couldn't help it. She just needed to blow off steam and try and clear her head. When Gambit came back with a tray full of cotton buds, parcetamls, water and anti-deseptant, Rogue began objecting again."Why ya interested in me now? Ya wasn't interested before and ya not now. Ah swear Gambit if ah have ta then ah will drain you." She motioned towards her ripped gloves and began to take them off. Gambit saw he wasn't making the best impression, but he took hold of her arm anyway, pulling it towards him. He'd pulled up a chair next to her bedside and began wiping the blood away.

Rogue took in a breath as he grew closer to her bare arms, watching him removed the blood from her arm. She was still and scared she might end up touching him, by mistake. Yet she felt transfixed on watching him, feeling his ever so gentle hands clean her arm. She thought with those hands of his, that he'd be rough, but he was as tender as a rose petal."What 'r' ya doin'?" She asked, secretly hoping he wouldn't stop. She knew she didn't want him to be the enemy, but she had to be on guard, or else she'd never hear the end of it from Logan.

"Fixing you up."

"Why?"

"Someone's gotta do it 'n' I don't see your furry doctor here ta help."

"He's gone out to help calm down a fight at the mall. The brotherhood. You know anything about it?"

"Non. Guess you X-Men 'n' brotherhood just can't bear to be under the same roof without fightin'." He meant it as something playful, considering that she seemed to be relaxing under his touch.

"That's not true 'n' the reason ah was askin' was 'cause you did hang around with them once."

"Non, ah didn't. Ah just gave them messages from Magneto."

"So what? You're his messenger boy? You working for him again or something?"

Gambit lost his glow thinking about Magneto. "Non, Magneto hasn't started the acolytes again. Not that ah've heard of anyway. And what's wrong with being a messenger boy?"

"Nothing. You just don't seem the type to be someone's lap dog, but then again."

"Hay, ah ain't Mags lapdog."

"Whatever ya say, swamp rat." Rogue looked away from Gambit, amused that she'd annoyed him. He simply shuck his head at her with a small smile, not having a comeback. He'd finished, cleaning up the blood running down her right arm, but now he needed to clean the wound. Dipping the cotton bud in the medicine now he started dabbing the cuts. Hearing Rogue's gasp and seeing her gritted teeth told gambit he'd hurt her. "Sorry." He replied in seeing her face. "You OK?"

He did look sorry, but he might just have been pulling his poker face up. "Never better. So if ya not here for Magneto, then why are ya here?"

"That be my business." He said getting tired of hearing Magneto's name. Why didn't he figure out that she'd be asking all these questions he didn't want to answer?

She saw that he wanted to avoid Magneto and she was willing to drop the subject on him, but still. She need to know why he was here. "Ah knew it. So ya've not just stopped by to see me. Are you workin' for the thieves again?"

Gambit looked up and gave rogue a shining dark look, seeing that she'd made another wrong move. It made her quiet but she didn't back down. "Listen Rogue, ah'm not lyin' to ya. Look, ya helped me out back in New Orleans after you found out ah did lie to ya and we got close didn't we? Found out we've got a few things in common-"

"Yeah, bad upbringings. Nothing else." She wasn't sure why she cut him off. Maybe because she knew what he was saying was true, but she couldn't let him think that they were close. He might use it against her.

"If ya just let me finish instead on being impatient and jumping ahead then ah might be able to explain thing." She folded her arms together moodily and was quiet after that. Gambit started working on her leg, after she moved her arm away. "When ya left New Orleans with the X-Men, ah ended up goin' back to the thieves with Jean-Luc..."

That seemed pretty open. But would he open up anymore to her? "Ah thought you didn't like em."

"I don't like Jean-Luc. But the other thieves, I don't mind that much. Ma brother Henri. He's handie, funny and loyal, but still an idiot. Then there's his wife, Merci. She's one sweet hearted belle fillie. She hates it when Henri tries to make fun of moi, so she yells at him for it. Sometimes ah make Herni make fun of moi, so that Merci can yell at him. But they're the happiest couple I've ever seen." Rogue smiled. It sounded right that Gambit was a joker and trouble causer. "And then there's Tante Mason. That sweet old deer can see right through me and always knows if there's something wrong. She's wise and helped me out offa whole lotta jams." Rogue liked seeing his smile when he talked about his family. She wondered if she had ever smiled when describing her family. But more she was thinking of how open Gambit was being with her. "There the reason ah stayed for a bit."

"A little bit?" she asked softly. Gambit didn't answer and had his poker face on, but from him not answering Rogue could tell that something bad had happened. Something that made him sad. He was thinking of the past. Rogue saw his darkening eyes and knew that whatever happened with and after his family he didn't want to talk about it. She recognised the look from herself. But still, did she need to know? "So... Why ya back here then if ya were so happy with your family? Something go wrong?"

"I ain't got anythin' goin' against the X-Men or you alright. ah'm just passin' by 'n' minding my _own_ business."

She nodded her head and let his anger slide since he'd opened up to her about something that seemed to pain him. Whatever he was thinking about was making him dark. "All ah meant was, why ya back here wasting ya time with mah, when you were happy with ya family?"

He looked up to Rogue's eyes and noticed the softer reply. The understanding behind them. He saw that she knew that he didn't want to be questioned about his past or reasons for being there and that she'd given him a sort of exit of an explanation for why he was back in town. He felt a little bad for snapping at her now, but he guessed she had a right to know why he was really there. He was gonna end up telling her anyway. It was the only reason he had travelled to Bayville really. Just to give her a message. Just to see her. He thought back to how she'd been haunting his mind ever since she had left New Orleans. He'd wondered what she would do and how things would go down with her family. Wondered what she would tell the X-Men. Wondered if she wondered about him. Hell, he'd read every newspaper she was in and watched the news reporter speaking of a girl with white strips save the world from the evil mutant, Apocalypse. Only, he didn't realise how much he had become interested in Rogue until he started imagining her lying beside him, when he was with other women. Sure she had a beautiful body and fiery personality, but why couldn't he just forgot about her and move on like he normally did? He brought it down to his and her having their upbringings in common, and that that was the only reason he felt connected to her and thought about her as much as he did. But he didn't notice either that the way he was travelling was towards Rogue. And then he'd thought of a way to see her when he realised he was close. A reason to speak to her for at least a minute just to see if seeing her would get her out of his mind. To see her one last time. "Cher..." He said looking to her silky eyes for a moment just to capture how they looked at him hurt. Seeing her showing emotion enough to show that he'd hurt her made him feel wanted by her, but bad that he'd hurt her. He placed his hand gently on Rogue's thigh. "Ya just as important to moi as ma family. Don't go thinkin' ya nothin' special..." He wanted to push forwards and say cause you are, but he didn't want to scare her or get that close to her. He couldn't. And it hurt that he couldn't, so he tried to think of something that hurt less as he went back to cleaning Rogue's leg. "Henri, Merci and Tante ah miss. No one else from the guild... And ah couldn't stay with the thieves. Not for long anyway. But there is one reason I'm back here and it's to talk to you Roguie."

Rogue felt touched that he'd said those things about her. She wasn't trying for attention or wanting anything cheesy in reply to her question, but his answer seemed just perfect. Perfect enough that it made her want to let down her guards for him, but once he said the last line she had to pull up her defences. Her eyes darkened. "What do ya mean?"

"ah mean, ah'm here ta tell ya that if ya ever need anything, then both me and ma father owe you a life debt." There it was. The reason why he needed to talk to Rogue. The thing that had brought them together in this moment.

"A life debt?"

"Oui. If ya ever in trouble or need anything then ya have the thieves on your side since you saved the king of thieves and the prince of thieves. That's a rare barging you've got there cher."He said winking at her and placing his gloved hand up near Rogue's thigh again, but this time he didn't stop and seemed to move more closer to Rogue's face. "'N' when ah say anything, there's nothin' I wouldn't do for you, Cherie." He winked.

Hitting his hand away Rogue said in disgust at his flirting, "Can it swamp rat. Ah don't need you or the thieves help for anything."

He smiled his charming smile and took Rogue's other arm after finishing with her leg. He was glad she didn't want the thieves help. It would save a whole lot of trouble. At least then she wouldn't have to get involved with his slimy father, Jean-Luc. "Maybe, but ya still got that offer cher, from the thieves and a prince." Placing his thumb over Rogue's palm, he pretended to kiss her hand, by kissing his thumb.

"Stop ya flirtin' swamp rat. Save it for the girl's down in New Orleans."

He smiled mockingly as he stared into her eyes. "Ain't any of those girls prettier than you cher." He knew he shouldn't be flirting with her, and risk getting close to her. But Gambit was all about the risks and he couldn't help it.

"What are ya creeping for? What do you want me ta use this offer or somethin' now just so ya don't have ta be around me?"

"Non, I like ya company. And how you blush whenever ah come near"

"Ah don't blush. You just creep meh out."

"And that fiestyness ya got when you get angry at yaself cause you do blush when ah come near."

"I don't."

"Sure ya don't...It's a shame I gotta leave soon really."

"Sure it is."Rogue said mockingly, but with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Gambit had lost his cheeky grin, she saw, but he still plastered a smile.

He turned back to her arm and moved on to cleaning the cuts. The silence was a little awkward. There was something that seemed unanswered. Rogue didn't want to ask why he couldn't see her again for a long time after this, just encase he made fun of her and said that she'd miss him and all that crap. So inside she thought of something else. "Where you goin' after this?"

"Don't know. Ah'm not suppose ta be here, but ah wanted you to know that if ever you're in trouble or need anything," he looked up to met those faded green eyes, "you got people ya can turn to."

"...Thanks, ah guess."

Having finished her arm and kissing it again, using his thumb to stop the skin-to-skin contact, he smiled and stood up. He knew that he needed to get this done and be gone before anyone got back or realised he was here. Now there was only her chest to do.

"Oh no ya don't." She said hitting his hands away. He couldn't help but try and stop his grin.

"What? You might as well let me finish cleanin' ya up Cherie."

She was blushing red as she covered her chest with her arms. "Ah don't think so. Besides, I'll be takin' a shower once ah show you out. That should stop the bleeding and clean it."

"Shower ay. Mind if I join ya?" He let his grin show this time. He couldn't help it. She had put the image of her naked and wet in his mind and it made him want to see it for real. Rogue rolled her eyes saying "NO!" and began to sit up straighter, kicking her legs over the bed. Gambit knew he wasn't going to convince her now to let him finish her off, so he threw the cotton buds back on the tray.

"Ah'll take that." Rogue said as she leaned over him and picked it up. She was wobbling in her steps from the pains and tiredness in her muscles, but she managed to place the cotton buds in the bin. Gambit admired her body as she moved over to the sink and cleaned the blood off the tray. He really did love those curves she had. He preferred curves to skinny and straight. Those hips gave her shape and a beautiful body.

"Do ya mind?"

He looked up into Rogue's eyes seeing her staring back at him, with a bit of anger in them. He smiled back in return, glad that he'd managed to put some emotion and colour back into her eyes. He leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable."Not at all." He replied with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin. She let out an angry moan that sounded like a growl, seeing Gambit's faecal expressions. "Come on cher. Ya gotta appreciate the beauty you've got and dat's exactly what I'm doin'."

"Shut ya mouth swamp rat and get outta ma home."

Gambit's smile seemed to turn to a sad smile as his eyes shifted from Rogue's eyes to the clock on the wall. She was right. It was time for him to go. He got up and moved over to Rogue, wrapping his arms around her hips, pulling her closer to his chest and resting his chin on the fabric she still had left covering her shoulder. "Ya right. Time for moi to go Roguie. It's been wonderful seeing you though."

Rogue dropped the tray in the sink and began untangling his arms, mad that he was stupid enough to hug her when she barely had any clothes on. "Ah know ya goin' cause ah just told ya to, or else ah'd kick ya out maself." She thought he was going to be ignorant and stay since he had his wind up mood on, but she turned around in his loosened arms and looked up to his face seeing the look of sadness there on his poker face. Gambit grasped her hand swiftly as she pulled away. He couldn't let go. Not yet. He did step back to try and keep Rogue calm for as long as he could so that he could keep hold of her longer. He held onto her hand firmly not wanting to let go. It felt like if he let go then he'll be lost forever. But he knew he had to go and never see her again. He'd done his part in making sure that she was safe and had people looking after her since he couldn't, but he knew he would still miss hiding in a tree from her and watching her walk home from school. He'd miss jumping over the mansion walls and getting past security just to watch her sleep at night. This was of course all before he kidnapped her, but the memories were still fresh in his memories. There were times he found it boring watching her look so unhappy and he just wanted to step out the shadows and make her smile, but there were times like when he watched her push Mystique off that cliff that were interesting. She was a very strange character that he knew he'd miss. Not just because of her daily antics. But because of the connection they had. He knew she understood him when it came to family problems and being used. He would miss her fiery character and impatiens. But most of all he'd miss her smile. He'd miss those faded green eyes that looked like they'd gained a little colour in them over the past half hour. He still didn't like the dark circles underneath her eyes, but he couldn't stick around to find out why they were there. He liked how her skin looked like snow and seemed as soft as it too. He loved the white stripes in her hair, which she had now brushed over to make it one long strip. It looked better on her that way. He tried to memorize her face in that moment. The face that he'd miss seeing and knew he'd still be seeing when he rolled over in bed. He was wrong. Seeing Rogue hadn't helped getting rid of her.

She wasn't sure why he was looking at her so dreamily like and saddening, but it was as if she was getting caught up in his emotions. She remembered the first time she'd met him. He seemed cocky and charming, and sexy, but she'd never say that out loud. She remembered his silk movements and how the whole world just seemed to slow down when she turned that corner and came face to face with him. She was sure he was feeling the same thing at the time, what with those gorgeous smooth eyes he had. Then her world came crashing down on her and the emotions she felt before she bumped into him were back. And she had to through that card away he'd placed in her hand before it exploded. Still, apart from him trying to kill her, it seemed like a nice first meeting. But now, it felt like it was the last few moments they would ever have together. It made her feel sad. She knew she didn't trust him or wasn't suppose to after he'd kidnapped and lied to her, but they seemed to have so much in common. And she wanted to know more about him. Find out if what he was saying was true. That they did have more in common than just messed up families. She really did hope that it wasn't just Mystique keeping them together, which is why her mouth went into gear before her brain and she asked, "Will ah see you again?"

He finally saw his upset look reflected back to him through Rogue's eyes. He guessed he must have been hurting more than he thought, but why? She was just a girl with similar problems to him. He had to remember that's all she was. A fillie. A belle fille. He barely knew the girl. He was lucky getting out early before he could actually make a relationship with her and have it really hurt to leave her. Besides, they couldn't do anything physical. That would put off the mood big time seen he wanted to do so many things with that body she had. They were lucky he was going. It was for the best. He pulled up his poker face, placing a cheeky grin there and saw Rogue's expression drop and after a few blinks she wasn't feeling his emotions anymore. It must have been his empathy which was causing her to act this way, but she did't know about it. He cursed it for just those few moments, but kept his smile up knowing it'd be easier this way.

But she knew it was a fake one. "Ya gonna miss me cher?"

"No...Ah was just wondering."

"...Ah don't think you'll have to worry about seeing me again cher. But like ah said, if ya ever need de thieves." Raising her hand to his lips again he kissed it, using his thumb to stop from touching her bare skin. Then, he let her go.

As he turned and hurried out of the med lab, Rogue followed him upstairs to a bedroom with an open window. He climbed onto the balcony, but before he jumped down and ran off he called back to Rogue. "You gonna follow me outta here too?"

"No, just watchin ya go." She was leaning against the window frame watching Gambit. She didn't know really why she'd followed him. Maybe she was just making sure he did leave the mansion. But the suspense for him to go was killing her. He felt all these sad emotions coming from Rogue and knew that his final moments had to be something that would keep her strong. Climbing down from the balcony he came to stand tall in front of Rogue again. Swiftly he wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other he used to pull Rogue's head closer to him. Before their skin could touch, he lowered her head so that he was kissing her hair. She was stiff and didn't move underneath him. Instead she just stayed cuddled up to him for a moment until she heard his last words.

"Stay safe, moi cher." And with that he jumped down from the window and ran off towards the wall, with Rogue watching after him.

XXXXX

"Sir, he's left."

Said the man. He was one of the people watching the mansion. He used his binoculars to watch the boy and the Rogue say goodbye to each other. Once he saw the boy get far enough from the Rogue, he picked up his phone and was talking the man who hider him.

"She's on her own."

"Aye."

"Take her."

"Roger that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note - **To** tx peppa **- Thanks for the review XD! Yeah, I like my cliffhangers. It should be answered in this chapter, that last cliffhanger I felt you guys on. Sorry if you don't like them, but just a warning there is going to be a few more. I'm going to try and update as much as I can though. I know loads of people say that then forget, but I've already got the next few chapters written. I'm just going through them to make sure everything adds up, because this is going to be a long story. And as for the life debt, we'll see ; )

**Note** - To **other cool guys who follow/favour my story** - Thanks for the follow/favour. Like I said above, I am going to update as soon as I can, but I'm just making sure the story line fits. Once it's all up, I'll read through it and smooth out any mistakes I can. Sorry for the bad southern accents. I couldn't do Gambit's accent, so I gave him a bit of Rogue's ah since they're both from the south anyway. If you guys have any tips on improving their speech then let me know please. It's for you guys so I can try and make the story better. Anyway, thanks again my Tinney Poppers XD!

**Recap** - Hank, Storm, Logan who forces Joseph to come with them go to the Mall to help break up the fight between the X-Men and Brotherhood, leaving Rogue on her own in the mansion. Rogue disobeys Logan's orders to not go back into the danger room. When she finishes her session, she comes out bloody and is caught by Gambit, who says he's not there to hurt her and takes her to the medical lab where he starts to clean her wounds. Gambit tells Rogue that he isn't working for Magneto anymore and that he stayed with his family in New Orleans after she left, but he also says he left his family shortly after. Gambit also tells Rogue that he has come to see her to tell her of the life debt she has got with the thieves and that if she ever needs anything, then the thieves have her back. As Gambit is leaving both he and Rogue find it hard to say goodbye as he tells her she won't see him again. However once a Gambit leaves, some mystery guys who are hidden outside the mansion move in on their plan to kidnap Rogue.

**Chapter three**

"Who are these guys?" Scott said as he came back to back with Logan. He growled, clawed a guy's gun then upper cut him with his other hand that didn't have his claws out.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they picked the wrong mutants to mess with."

Wolverine, Storm and Beast had arrived and scared off the Brotherhood, but were being shot at by other people who were yelling about mutants. Before they knew it they were surrounded by mutant haters and having to fight their way out without hurting them. Using his laser, Scott managed to draw a line deep in the floor to stop them from running at them. He then blasted a hole in the wall and shooted to his X-Men. "This way." But as he was running towards the clear exit, it filled with more mutant haters with guns.

"It's endless." Jean said as she floated down next to Scott and blocking the bullets, while Scott sealed the hole by blasting the wall above it, making more rocks fall and block the exit. "Scott what do we do?"

"I don't know. Kurt. Kitty. Exit plan now."

The two mutants Scott addressed looked at each other before grabbing hold of the mutants around them and telling them to hold on to someone else. Scott grabbed hold of Jean and as they were lost in a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes, they didn't see a bullet heading towards Scott. As he turned around just seeing it coming at him, a sparkling jew jumped in front of him and the bullet hit off her body, dropping to the floor. Losing her diamond form, Emma used her telepathy to knock the men and woman on their backsides.

"Honestly Scott. Pay attention or else you're going to end up dead." She said looking more to Jean who's eyes flared red after that comment.

Swift, but sweetly Emma pressed herself up against Scott's arm, and Jean watched as she saw her boyfriend staring down into those cold blue eyes of Emma Frost. Before she could say anything though, Kurt had grabbed Jean's other free hand and teleported them and most of the other X-Men out of the mall.

XXXXX

Once she had seen Gambit past the half way point to the gate, Rogue turned and left Scott's room. She went back to her room and pulled out something comfortable to wear. A warm green jumper and black leggings would do. They weren't anything too showy or too lazy, but they were just casual. Apart from the aches and pains in her muscles that work out had seemed to calm the voices and helped clear up the blurriness. It was still there, but Rogue felt as if she could be herself and think clearly again about at least one thing. Gambit. She didn't like how her thoughts were about him. She had started picturing Gambit working for some king pin off in Mexico or whatever. He seemed like he wanted to get away, which truthfully made Rogue feel a little sad that she wouldn't see him again, but she fought off that thought. No, she didn't care about Gambit. She didn't care if she ever saw him again. He was a no good thief who only got her into more trouble than she usually got herself into.

She got into the hot steaming warm shower that just massaged her aching muscles and head. It felt like a silken knot unravelling and she just lavished in it. Her mind was still on Gambit and how much older he looked. He'd become more built and his hair had finally grown out of that bowl cut. It had fell in long strips down by his face and made his now manly check bones look bolder. His eyes seemed harder, she noticed. But then again he did say that he'd been through some rough times. She wished now that she'd questioned him more about it. It was going to pester her now for a while and anytime Gambit's psych came up in her head. The Gambit in her head was usually quiet and not as strong as the rest of the psyches. Maybe that was because it was only her little figure that touched his check and not a full hand like she had the others. Then again she'd held on longer to others too. Maybe that was why he was so quiet in her head.

Finally shaking off the feeling and thoughts of Gambit, Rogue stepped out of the shower and towel dried herself. Just as she was pulling on her top, the psychics screamed at her. She fell to the floor moaning in pain, panting. What the hell had happened? The voices heard her question and Logan answered, 'kid, intruders.' Intruders? Was he talking about Gambit? Was he back? But that fog had clouded over and hid the voices away from her again. She was sure that wasn't her who did that, but she was more interested in the intruder now. Grabbing her leggings Rogue pulled them on and unlocked the door. Why was Gambit back?

The thought was lost as she noticed a dark figure beside her through the corner of her eye. Straight away she knew it wasn't Gambit. They were too small to be and they seemed to have something in there arm. Thankful for Logan's training sessions, Rogue lifted her arm and just blocked the stranger from injecting her with something. It seemed to be a he, but whoever it was was wearing a mask that hid their face from her. The guy obviously knew about her power since they were covered head to toe in thick cotton. Realising that this guy was attacking her and a threat, she kicked him in the groaned and as he dropped to the floor, she scanned the room. But she only had chance to see another intruder coming from her door with a gun pointing towards her. Faster than he could move, she deflected the guns aim at her by hitting his arm up, then punching him into the wall. As she jerked her arm up pain shocked through her and she stumbled back moaning. She didn't lose her fighting stand though, yet she hadn't seen or heard the guy come from behind her. Swiftly, he choked Rogue, using a metal bar to pull her closer to him and lift her slightly of the ground. He must have been tall as Rogue began kicking her feet, but couldn't find the ground. Black dots were taking over her eyes from the lack of oxygen, but she saw another masked figure come through her door. Using her elbow she hit the guy in the chest and as he bent over, gasping for breath, she used as much strength as she could muster to through him off her back and into the intruder entering her room. The entrance to her room was blocked and she was in pain and dizzy. She knew she needed to escape them and recuperate for at least a moment if she had a chance at fighting them. Gambit then came to her mind and how he'd jumped out the window. It was her only option she saw as she turned to see the window clear. She began running to it, but felt a firing rip in her leg, which made her scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"Stupid bitch." Said the guy who she had kneed in the groaned. He'd picked up the gun that the second intruder had used and shot her in the leg. As he picked himself up, holding himself he walked over to Rogue who was fighting back not only the bursting shots of pain riding up her leg and through her body, but the tears. Her attempted at a crawl was stopped though, as the guy heavily sat on top of her. She felt the cold needle pierce her skin and the cold liquid explode in her neck. Not being able to fight for much longer, her head fell and hit the floor. The guy pulled a bag over her head and she felt her arms being tired up while she was still conscious. The last words she heard were, "You idiot. He wants her unharmed."

XXXXX

He'd been staring back at the mansion for a while, but now he moved future into the forest outside of the mansion, to find his hidden bike. Just as he pulled the camouflaged blanket off his bike he heard an engine growing closer. When he looked up, through the gaps in the trees, he saw a red helicopter flying towards the direction of the mansion. Curious, Gambit stepped out of the forest and watched from the gates as the helicopter began landing on the mansion grounds. But the X-Men hadn't taken a helicopter out. They didn't own a red one anyway. It was then he felt his heart hit his ribs as a large thug dressed head to toe in black came out from the door, with a small weakened figure on his shoulder. They were kidnapping Rogue.

He didn't know what to do. Three ideas popped into his mind all at once. His first instint was to go over there and save Rogue. But then he wondered if he'd stand a chance against all those thugs. His next plan was to run and tell the X-Men, but they would have kidnapped her by then and he was keeping a low profile. That was his last plan. To stay out of it...But he'd told her that she'd have the thieves protection and he was a thief. And seeing her lifeless body fail around on that thugs shoulder mad him angry. Angry enough to think that he'd save his father, someone he hated the living guts of, but not Rogue, the girl who he got on with and understood. No moi aim. This wasn't gonna happen. Running to the gate, Gambit pulled out his bo-staff and jumped it. Next he pulled his playing cards out of his coat pocket and through them at the helicopter. Now the thugs were aware of his presence and backed off away from the helicopter as explosions went off around it. Gambit watched the guy who had Rogue over his shoulders stumble away and move behind the smaller thugs who had pulled out guns and knives. Dodging not only the bullets from the thugs, but the X-Men's security, he managed to hide behind the helicopter and pull out some more cards. Before he threw them, he looked to see where Rogue was. The thug who had her had moved back inside the mansion. That was where he needed to be. Smiling he pulled out the full deck of cards he had and knowing Rogue was out of the way, he through them direct at each thug and knocked them out.

He still had to dodge bullets that came from the helicopter, but he'd made a run for it and was safely inside the mansion. He stepped into the middle of the room searching all around for the thug who had Rogue. Just then the tall thug stepped out from underneath the large stairs with a gun held to Rogue's head. They had taken that bag off her head and he saw she was unconscious. But the thug held her up with one arm. Her feet were dangling inches from the floor and the thug had his arm wrapped around her waist and hand on her neck. "Move and I'll shot her!" The gruff voice behind the mask said.

Gambit's eyes moved between him and Rogue, then back to the thug. "You won't hurt 'er. Ya need 'er." Knowing there would be someone sneaking up behind him, Gambit used his bo-staff to trip the guy behind him up and smash him across the head. This distraction appeared to be the perfect time for the thug to change his weapons. In the hand which he had pointed a gun at Rogue was now a knife holding Rogue's throat up, and in his other hand that had been keeping Rogue's head up was his gun.

"Drop your weapon!" The man yelled. This time, he did use his weapon and a tinkle of blood fell from Rogue's neck. Slowly the thug pulled it across her neck and was digging deeper.

"Alright, stop!" Gambit dropped his weapon, not being willing enough to gamble Rogue's life away. But he knew he had to store. Keep them here as long as he could for the X-Men to get back.

"Why'd you want da fillie?" But Gambit felt something hit him over the head and as he fell to the floor, felt his own bo-staff jabbed into his back and pressing down on him. Gambit fought against the dizziness and to stay awake.

"There comin' back. Move it!" The thug holding Gambit down yelled.

"What ta 'bout that on." Said the thug holding Rogue.

"They only want the girl. We kill him."

"But they'll know."

"They'll know she's gone anyway."

"But we'll have time before they notice she's gone. If ya kill him and leave him in the door way that's a sure sign that we were here."

"Alright. We'll take him with us. Now listen ya stupid piece of shit, one false move and he'll cut ya girl. Do you hear me?" Nodding his head, Gambit felt the staff that was hurting him, move. Then he felt a hand at the gruff on his neck which pulled him up and pushed him towards the door. "Hands on ya head." Gambit felt dizzy, but fought against it. The man yelled, and Gambit felt the gun in the back of his head. He did what he was told, looking back at Rogue and the thug. He was struggling carrying Rogue and those two weapons. As the smaller thug that held the gun to Gambit's head led him out he tried to think of an idea to get out of the gun in the back of his neck. It'd have to be something fast so he could knock the biggest thug off his feet and get Rogue away from him. "Move." Came the gun holding thugs voice. Gambit moved outside and just as they reached the steps, spun around, kicking the thug off his feet.

Seeing the biggest thug coming out the doors with Rogue back over his shoulder again, the knife in the hand he was using to hold Rogue on his shoulder and the gun back in his hand, he kept low and out of the guns range. Seeing a chase, he upper cut the thug and watched him fall back, dropping Rogue. Gambit grinned as he moved towards Rogue's still unconscious body. But before he could reach her, he felt a bullet through the top of his shoulder which sent him falling to the floor in pain next to Rogue. As he cringed back the pain, he tried reaching over to Rogue, but felt more than two pair of hands on him, pulling him up and holding him back.

"There here, let's move now! Garth, move your backside now!" Came a thugs yell.

The biggest thug scrambled to pick rogue up, dropping his gun and knife, he made a run for the helicopter. Gambit tried to run after him and Rogue, but he was being pulled back and something hard hit him over the head, causing him to go give into the dizziness. "Move. Move. Move." Roared the voice.

XXXXX

Logan growled in the front of the van as he felt in his bones that something wasn't right. He could hear yelling. Yelling that wasn't Rogue's and it was coming from the institute. He couldn't see it yet, but he knew something was off.

"Scott, peg it." He growled.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Scott listened to what Logan had said and speed forwards to the mansion gates. Then they saw it. There was a red helicopter in their yard and men in masks up loading a lanky figure into it. "What the-" Scott began."

"Drive!" Logan roared as he unleashed his claws.

"The gates."

"Go through them." Scott did as he was told and drove right into the gates, knocking them down. He drove over the grass and just as they made it close to the helicopter, it took up to the sky and flew off. Logan was out of the van and yelling, "no."

He'd ran up to where it was and jumped, trying to sink his claws into the metal, but he'd missed it. He watched it hopelessly as the door slammed shut. The other X-Men drove in and Jean came running up to Scott. "What happened?"

"Don't know. They were dragging someone into the helicopter."

"You don't think it was Rogue do you?" Jean asked.

"Of course it was Rogue. She was the only one left at the mansion. Scott shot. Use your eyes." Emma strolled up watching the helicopter, but now Jean's attention was on Emma.

As Joseph got out of the car he flew up into the air hearing Emma say it was Rogue in the helicopter. He flew close to where Storm was, but passed her. She was trying to stop the helicopter , by using her wind to bow it off track. Scott was trying to damage the helicopter by sending beams at the gliders. The helicopter had now gotten over the mansion walls. He would let it get that far, but not farer. Using his powers, he motioned his arms so that his hands in front of him moved a part. The helicopter began to rip in the middle, but it was slow. As men jumped from the helicopter using parachutes, Joseph ripped it the rest of the way open until he saw a small limp figure fall from the crack in the helicopter. But there was something wrapped around Rogue. This made Joseph stop and hesitate for a moment, making him lose focus of the helicopter, which fell into the forest and made a fire.

He didn't care about that though. As he flew closer to Rogue he noticed it was a male who had Rogue wrapped up safely in his arms, so he would take the hit instead of her when they hit the ground. Before Joseph could rip Rogue from him, a POOF of blue, grey and red smoke appeared in front of him and the furry blue mutant was gone with Rogue and that thug in less than second. Joseph looked back to the mansion grounds seeing the same cloud appear on the floor there and the X-Men move towards the three figures that now lay on the ground.

"Rogue...Wait is that...Gambit?" Kitty said gasping as the X-Men grew closer to them.

"No way." Kurt said. "What is he doin' vith my sister?"

Gambit still had a tight hold on Rogue's still body and had lost consciousness himself, finally relived to have the X-Men there to help.

Logan growled as he grabbed Gambit and pulled him up by his coat. Gambit's grip didn't loosen on Rogue, even when he was unconscious. "I don't know." He said. "But I'll find out." He raised his claws up, looking ready to use them.

"No Logan wait. Rogue's hurt."

Logan froze after hearing Jean's voice. The telepath moved closer to Rogue and motioned for Logan to lay them down gently. It was only then he noticed that Gambit still had a tight grip on Rogue and Rogue was bleeding heavily from her leg. "What happened?"

He asked, scared to move either of them at seeing how bad the blood was coming out. Logan, Jean and Hank moved closer to examine the bleeding of Rogue's leg. The thugs had attempted to wrap it up in bandages, but they had fallen to Rogue's ankle.

"It appears to be a bullet wound." Came Hanks voice. "A very serious bullet wound." Turning into the doctor he was, Hank picked up the bandage around Rogue's ankle and retired it around the hole where blood was coming from. Moving Rogue a little and struggling to release Gambit's grip on her, Logan and Kurt helped him pull Gambit off her. Logan growled at Gambit as Hank examined the rest of Rogue's body. He ordered the younger mutants to go fetch him his medical kit and a transporter.

"You're gonna greet ever havin' laid eyes on her Cajun." Wolverine said as he raised his claw just above Gambit's head.

"Wolverine." Came Storms thunderous voice. He looked up to see her and Joseph flying down to them. "Don't hurt him."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think he was working with the people who were kidnapping Rogue."

"Of course he was. He was on that helicopter too."

"Wolverine, the men I saw while looking through the windows of the helicopter were all dressed from he to toe in black. Gambit is not."

"So he didn't like the wardrobe. Be deal. He still pushed his luck by touching her."

"Logan. Enough. Something is not right here. None of this makes sense. Gambit did not use a helicopter to kidnap Rogue last time, and he didn't need hired help either."

"Well maybe this time he thought he'd need it after seeing how good of a fighter Rogue was."

"What if he knows information about these people who tried to kidnap Rogue. He could help us more alive than dead. And I believe that from the protective way he held Rogue while falling and even while on the ground, that he means her no harm. I believe Gambit is innocent in all of this and only tried to save Rogue from being taken in the first place."

"But why's he here? Why's he not back in New Orleans where we left him?"

"I do not know. I do not know who those men were who tried to kidnap Rogue either. But what I do know is that we need to get both Rogue and Gambit to the medical lab to heal. Why don't you go and see if you can track down the men in the forest. I need to put that fire out." Storm said as she raised herself from the ground. Logan growled, but knew she was right. Looking at the other X-Men he said, "Cyclopes, Frost, Joseph, and half pint, your with me. Find those thugs and being them back here."

"But-" Joseph began.

"You heard me Joseph. Now let's move." The X-Men ran back out the gate and into the forest. When Joseph looked back, he saw Jean, Kurt and Hank by Rogue's side. Jean eyes seemed to have widened in annoyance as she followed the X-Men leaving the mansion with her eyes. Kurt looked sad and worried as he held onto Rogue's hand and looked down into her eyes. But Hank turned to talk to him, "Go Joseph. Don't worry. She'll be perfectly fine with me."

Taking one final look at Rogue's pale face, he turned and left for the skies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap** - The friends of humanity trapped the X-Men and were preventing them from returning home. While in the shower Rogue cannot stop thinking about Gambit. When she gets out of the shower she is jumped by three thugs who shot her in the leg and inject her with something. Gambit sees a helicopter land inside the mansion grounds, but knows it's not the X-Men. He goes and tries to fight off the thugs who are kidnapping Rogue, but once she is put in harm's way with a thug threatening to cut her throat, Gambit backs down. The X-Men who have escaped the mall, find the helicopter just leaving. Joseph rips the helicopter a part and Kurt catches Rogue and Gambit as all the other thugs escape using parachutes and landing in the forest. Gambit falls unconscious, but has a tight grip on Rogue which takes Logan and Kurt to pull him off her. Wolverine wants to kill Gambit, but Storm tells him no. The X-Men split up, some chasing after the thugs in the forest and others helping get Rogue and Gambit inside to the medical lab.

**Chapter 4**

A call was answered.

"Would you mind explaining why the girl is not on her way to me right now?"

"Leave the girl alone for a little while. I have a better plan then just kidnapping her."

"Oh really. Are you sure you're not falling for this girl?-"

"No, never-"

"Then explain."

"She'll be more edgy and trust the people surrounding her more. Then it'll be easier for me to take her when she's more vulnerable and trusting me considering your men couldn't even get it done, what with her already beaten, bloody and knocked out. At least the Wolverine still hasn't found a trace on them yet."

"Listen carefully. I make the plans and if you do anything to jeopardize them again, then you know my threat. Get close to the girl and wait to hear from me. There will have to be a move and _talk_ with the thieves. And as for LeBeau, keep him away from the girl!"

"With pleasure."

The call ended.

XXXXX

Gambit was the first to wake up. It didn't take him that long to gain consciousness. When he did open his eyes, he felt a little dizzy, but managed to see where he was. When he tried to move pain shot through his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw that his shirt was off and a bandage was wrapped around his shoulder and abs. He looked around quietly, seeing he was lay out on a hospital bed. He saw that furry blue beast over by the computer in the corner of the medical lab and to his other side, he saw Rogue, lay in the bed next to him. As he saw her the flood of memories came back to him. The cut on her neck had been cleaned up, her hair was dry now, but then he noticed the heavy bandages on her leg. She was still in a deep sleep and looked peaceful, but he didn't enjoy it. He cursed himself for not realising sooner that the house was being watched. He had been so reckless that it endangered Rogue. The one person he was trying not to hurt and here she was in a hospital bed besides him.

"Arrr, you're awake . Did you sleep well?" Gambit turned his head to look at the smiling doctor who approached his bedside. Gambit attempted to sit up, but felt a dizzy spell. Hank helped him up by adjusting his pillows. "Please take it easy ."

"What happened?" He knew what had happened, but he wanted to know how much the X-Men knew and how they had gotten him and Rogue back, and why they were even hospitalising him.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

"You tell me what ya know 'n' ah'll try fillin' ya in on de gaps."

"Well, we arrived just in time to see these people uploading you into their helicopter. We managed to stop them from stealing both you and Rogue, but we lost the people who attempted to kidnap both of you in the forest. Logan has taken a time out to find them for now and will be back shortly, but I'm afraid he wasn't happy finding you with Rogue."

"Non, didn't think he would be."

"So perhaps you could enlighten me . Why were you here at the mansion and being kidnapped alongside Rogue?"

Crap. Gambit knew he shouldn't have stayed as long as he did. Shouldn't have gone back after Rogue. Now all the X-Men would want answers to why he was here. Answers he couldn't be able to give. He'd struggled with giving Rogue answers. He looked over to Rogue, thinking about what she might say when she woke up. Was she really worth all this trouble? He'd have to try and sneak out before Wolvie got back. If he got a hold of him, then he knew he'd be shredded into pieces.

" Gambit?" Hank asked. Slowly Gambit turned around to face the furry beast that had now lost his smile. "Did you have any association with the people who tried to kidnap Rogue?"

"Non... ah just saw dem taking Rogue and...tried to help her out."

"But why . That is one of the questions on everyone's mind. I am simply asking nicely now, since I doubt that Logan will be as kind to ask why all of a sudden, you arrive and Rogue was being kidnapped by professionals, who managed to not even leave a scent behind for him to follow."

"I'm not sure. Ah ain't got anything ta do with dem though."

"Do you see though ? You are a professional thief and it isn't looking good for you." Gambit frowned not needing to be told he was deep in. He looked back over to Rogue. Why was someone trying to kidnap her? For her powers maybe. "Perhaps an alibi would help your case."

As Gambit turned to look at Hank, a bulky figure entered the medical lab growling. Before Gambit knew it, he had been dragged out of bed and pinned against the wall with claws inches from his neck. Gambit let out a moan of pain having his wounded arm hit the wall., but his poker face came down so Wolverine wouldn't know he'd hurt him.

"Cajun." Logan yelled.

"Wolverine, stop this!" Came the weather witches' voice as she seemed to glide into the room, followed by a few other mutants.

"You tried kidnapping Rogue! Again!" Logan yelled in Gambit's face. But before Gambit could answer Wolvie's statement with his crushed throat, a hand touched Logan's leg.

"No, Logan." The voice was weak and barely heard which made everyone turn to look at her. Gambit felt saved once again, and felt his heart beat against him chest hearing how weak she was. And guilty. What had those thugs done to her? Apparently Gambit wasn't the only one touched by Rogue's weak voice. Gambit felt Logan's grip ease up on his neck as he turned to get closer to Rogue.

"Hay kid. You alright?"

"Yeah, just gotta headache from ya'll shouting."

"What happened strips? Was it this guy?" Rogue's eyes met Gambit's. He was still being pinned up against the wall, but seemed to pay more attention to her. Rogue realised that what she said next, would determined Gambit's fate.

"No."

Logan growled, looking in-between to two and caught Rogue looking at Gambit, and vice versa. He threw him aside, back on his bed and stood in-between them. "Look at me kid and tell me what happened."

"Ah...Ah got jumped when ah got out of the shower." As Logan turned back around to Gambit, Rogue grabbed his gloved hand. "No. Not by Gambit. By someone else."

"How do you know it wasn't him? They were all wearing masks."

"None had his body shape... And...Ah saw him fighting some of them off before they injected me with something." Gambit's eyebrows shot up surprised. He didn't mind Rogue lying for him, but still. Logan must have catch onto his surprise.

"He still could have been behind it. They were trying to kidnap you Rogue." Logan yelled at her.

"Logan, enough!" Ororo yelled back at him in her thunderous voice. "Can't you see you are doing more damage than help?"

Rogue looked to Gambit past Logan. She knew they were going to ask why he was there and she was wondering what she should and shouldn't say. He was looking at her with the same pleading eyes as he leaned back on his pillows to make it easier for them to see each other. Seeing him sat up, Rogue began to sit up. She didn't realise how heavy her body was. Logan and Hank helped her sit up. Hank moved down her body to look at her leg. When Rogue looked back to Logan she could see the hurt and worry in his eyes. She knew him too well, and could see these things. But he hid his care under anger, like she did. Logan stormed away getting the crowd's attention; Rogue whispered her questions to Gambit without making a sound so he had to read her lips. "_What've you said_?" She asked.

"_Nothing_." Gambit mimicked back her strategy on how to talk.

"_What you gonna say_?"

"_Ah don't know cher. Thank you though_." The edge's of Rogue's lips curved, but she had to restrain her smile as she turned to see that people were now looking in-between her and Gambit. When Rogue looked at them she saw Kurt, Kitty and Pete. Kitty seemed to be smiling sadly, but Rogue knew the cheekiness she had on her face and didn't like how she was whispering to Kurt. His face dropped and he came into the room to the side of the bed where Logan had been.

"Rogue, are you alright?" He asked in his German accent and took Rogue's hand in his.

"Ah'm fine Kurt. You alright? You look a little...pale."

"Yea' just worried, Vhat's all. Glad you're OK though. So do you know vhat these people wanted vith you?"

"No. Ah don't."

"How about you Cajun? You know anything about these kidnappers?" Logan asked.

"Non. Ah was just passing by, when I saw dem land in the grounds. Thought it was just you X-Men, but den ah saw Rogue fightin' them, 'n' tried to help."

"What were you doing _passing by_? The road only leads up here to the mansion. So why were you coming here?"

"Thought ah'd pop in 'n' say hi."

"Other words you were planin' to steal something. What did ya steal jumbo?" Logan growled.

"Ah didn't 'n' wasn't planin' on stealin' anything."

"Then why you here? We're enemies remember, or did you just hit that head of your?"

"Non, and ah thought that would change?"

"Why, 'cause Rogue saved you from my claws that one time. Well, don't think that I won't use them to cut you into pieces this time-"

"Logan stop please. He ain't with the apocyles anymore, if that''s what you're worried about."

"How'd you know that strips?"

Rogue's eyes widened and looked to Gambit. She couldn't say that they had talked before the attack, because Gambit had said that he'd walked in on the attack. That would make him sound dodgy. She looked past Kurt to Gambit for help.

"Ah've been writtin' to her. Let a few things slip."

"Ohhhh. Love letter?" Kitty squealed and hid her mouth behind her hand. Rogue gave her a death glare where Gambit just lay back more and grinned at the trouble he could cause here. He saw how Logan's face had grown dangerous at the girl's words and thought that he could have some fun.

"What?" Logan turned on Rogue and she felt like she wanted to kill Gambit right then and there. Logan caught Rogue's expression, before she could hide it and folded his arms. "Alright then. Where are these letters?"

"In the fire place. Ah burned them."

"Awww cher. Ya hurtin' moi. Is that why ah only got one letter of reply from ya". Gambit winked at her. "Thought somethin' bad might have happened to ya.'N' looks like ah was right."

"Shut ya mouth swamp rat."

"So you've been talking to this low life? For how long Rogue?" Logan growled.

Rogue turned her angry eyes on Logan and let them soften, to show that she was innocent, if that would work. "Few weeks. Not long. Not like ah wanted ta talk to him anyway. Why'd you think ah burnt the letters?"

"Awww cher. Ya breakin' ma heart here." Gambit looked to Rogue with those easy going eyes and charming smile. Rogue looked away from him in anger to see what Hank was doing. Logan growled, looking in-between the two. He knew Rogue must have been covering for the Cajun, but why? She didn't actually like him did she? He and her would have to have a long serious talk.

"Perhaps we should focus more on the kidnappers instead of Mr. Lebeau, considering he seems to have an alibi and witness to say he wasn't a part of this kidnapping. And besides, we cannot hold the past against him. We did no such thing for Pete and the Professor would not want us to use past mistakes against anyone, if he was here instead of away. " Hank said as he noticed Rogue's stiffness.

"Where's the Professor?" Rogue asked.

"You're right Hank." Storm took over. "While Logan and some of the other X-Men were out in the forest looking for these kidnappers, I looked for the Professor after Logan told me you couldn't find him this morning. There was a note on his desk saying that he had left to go and help and friend but doesn't know when he'll be back. Perhaps you can tell us more about these people who tried to kidnap the two of you." Storm folded her arms.

"Well, ah didn't see their faces 'cause they were wearing masks."

"All of them were men. One of them was called Garth. Ah heard one of the smaller thugs call him that. Garth was the largest of them and the muscle. The shorter one that let his name slip was in charge of the kidnapping. They weren't mutants 'cause they used guns to shot us, 'n' knock you out."

Storm looked to Logan who was looking back to her with a scowl. Logan didn't like how Gambit had answered Storms question, but it was a better description than what Rogue was giving, so he just shut up and bared it.

"There were no other clues as to who these people were?"

"No." Rogue and Gambit answered at the same time.

"Alright then. I've called a meeting upstairs to go over the evens that happened today. I don't think it best if you two attend. Hank you'll stay here and tend to then. I'll talk to you later and tell you what was said." Hank nodded. "Time to go now Kurt. Kitty, Pete."

"Oh OK, like, bye Gambit. Bye Rogue. I'll talk to you later."

"You bet we'll be havin' a talk." Rogue said folding her arms and glaring at Kitty who hurried out of the room.

"It was good seeing you again my old comrade." Pete said as he smiled at Kitty running off in fear and took Gambit's hand to shake. "You too Pete." Gambit replyed. "I shall see you soon?" Gambit just nodded his head, which made Pete smile softly. "Heal well Rogue."

"Bye Pete." Rogue said showing a bit of a smile. Who couldn't like Pete?

"I'll see you too soon, 'K Rogue." Rogue looked back to her brother and gave him a small smile too. He was always by her bedside whenever she ended up in here. "Alright. See ya in a bit."

With that Kurt POOFED away. Storm and Logan had already left and now the room fell quiet. Gambit was smiling at how Rogue had her arms folded and was pouting. "Not talkin' to me now cher?"

"Nope."

"Ya just did."

"Shut ya mouth swamp rat." He grinned at her, then noticed a figure enter the med lab. He was tall with white flowing hair and steal eyes. Gambit was sure he knew this guy from somewhere, but couldn't place him. He crossed to room over to Rogue, placed the coffee down on the table next to her, and sat close next to her on the bed instead of the chair. Something clicked inside Gambit as he watched this guy draw Rogue into a hug s if he did it all the time. He'd seen Rogue's face lose her frown too and replaced by something he couldn't read, but she sat up straighter and didn't fight against him or complain for him to let go. All she did was call his name. "Joseph-" Rogue had looked at Gambit through the corner of her eye to see that he was watching them closely with now folded arms, but she lost sign of him as Joseph moved his arms to push Rogue's head down and kissed her hair. Rogue's view of Gambit was blocked by his arm.

"I'm glad you're safe Rogue. I was worried when I saw the helicopter taking off. I'll find the people who tried to take you and make them sorry."

"Joseph, that's nice 'n' all." Rogue said placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away and herself back. "But Logan just looked in the forest for them and all. He couldn't find a scent, so ah doubt you'll be able to find them."

"I will Rogue. Don't you worry about anything. I'll take care of it. For now they've called a meeting upstairs. I'm going to have to leave you for a while, but I'll come back down again later to see you."

"There's really no need. Ya don't have to-"

"I'll be down later." He said kissing her head again. While he did he looked over to Gambit and the men shared a glare. As he left both Rogue and Gambit watched him in silence. Rogue didn't want to look to Gambit. She didn't understand why. She shouldn't be scared of what he thought. But those red eyes of his were focusing on the back of her head and she felt them.

"So, dat the boyfriend?" Gambit asked, dragging out the word boyfriend with a bitter tongue.

"No. He ain't anythin'...'n' it's none of ya damn business." Rogue said remembering that she was suppose to be mad at Gambit for admitting to those love letter things and flirting around in front of Logan who no doubted wanted to have a '_talk_' with her later. Rogue turned on her side so her back was against Gambit. She didn't see how his eyes sparked a dangerous red and how hard his fists clenched together.

XXXXX

"Scott." Jeans voice sounded sweet, but he didn't know if she actually felt that way. He turned around to face his girlfriend with a light smile.

"Hay Jean. You alright?" Scott wrapped her into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm good. I heard Rogue was awake and was going down to visit her, but then I heard you got back. So, did you find anything?"

"Nothing. Whoever these guys were who tried to kidnap Rogue, they knew what they were doing and how to hid their tracks. How is Rogue?"

"She's good. She's been shot in the leg and it looks painful, but Hanks cleaned it up and she should be fine. Those guys just knocked her out with some sleeping injection thats all. So, anything happen in the forest?"

"Huh?" Scott looked dumbly at Jean. Her eyes had grown larger than usual and were looking up at him with an emotion he couldn't quiet guess at.

"Did anything happen while you were in the forest?"

"Jean, I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't find any of those guys. Of wise we would have caught them and brought them back here, but they were pro's."

"I wasn't really talking about them."

"...Oh...Then...Who were you talking about?" Jean frowned and her eyes became smaller and meaner. Just then, a woman with strawberry blond shoulder length hair, who was still dressed in her crystal white X-Men uniform, that had made even the Professor mad at how she wore it was walking down the same corridor to them. Her walk was so full of grace and confidance. She was beautiful, with her chest and top of her shoulders showing. Her leather jeans and top were tight to her body, but that wasn't what guys were looking at. As she approached them she looked up to Scott and smiled, before saying, "Might not want to stand around and catch flies all day you's two. Logan's in a foul mood and will punish anyone who's let to this recapping session. I don't see why we need it anyway. We were all there."

Finally closing his mouth, Scott answered her. "It's just to make things clearer. See if we missed anything or can get any clues as to what to expect in the future."

"Sounds boring to me." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh well I guess you don't have to attend then if you really don't want to." Emma looked to Jean for the first time. Both girls glared at each other.

"That's nice Jeannie, but I'd rather not have to go through one of Logan's sessions while he's in a bad mood. If you feel the need to skip though, then please, feel free to."

Scott could feel the heat and cold coming from both women. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and felt like he needed to be the peacemaker to move things on.

"No, Jean's not missing this. We should all go to the meeting room now." As Scott walked off down the corridor, the girls followed after glaring at each other once more.

Logan was still in a foul mood so all the children sat away from him, leaving one half of the room, clear for him and his anger. He was growling and still trying to make sense out of what had just happened between him and Rogue. She didn't normally disobey him. It must have been because of that Cajun. But there was something in the back of his mind telling him that it was more than that. He knew Rogue seemed in pain and moody before they even entered the danger room. But why. Then when Joseph entered behind Storm he began growling again. The reason for why he was late meeting Rogue in the training room came back to him.

_Joseph had floated back down off the roof and near to Rogue's balcony. He was watching her get changed, when he heard a gruff voice call his name._

_"Joseph." Came Logans growl. "Get down here now!"_

_Wanting to simply end Logan's miserable existence for interrupting this moment, he knew he couldn't and floated down in front of Logan. Logan didn't like how he was always around Rogue and how he'd just caught him peeving on her. How long had this been going on? He thought to himself._

_"Yes Logan?" Joseph voice was calm, smooth and cold. Logan hated it. There was something behind that voice that just made him angry._

_"First, if I ever catch you looking through Rogue's window like that again, I will slorter you and second, leave Rogue alone and give her some space."_

_Joseph didn't cower away like most people, but simply stood tall with his arms folded over his chest, watching the little ape man roar._

_"Firstly, Wolverine, you cannot hurt me. You're entire body is made of metal and with a click of my fingures I could have you limbs all over the yard. But I doubt that Storm would appreciate that and it would be such a waste of my powers-"_

_"I ain't scared of your powers Joseph. But I'm warning you right now, that if you so much as look at that girl the wrong way I'll use whatever means necessary to rip you apart, even if it means destroying my own body."_

_"How touching. I see why Rogue sees you as such a father figure. And as a bully."_

_"What?" His claws were out._

_"Do you know why I stay around her so much? It's to make sure people like you don't get any closer to her than you already are. People like you who try to control her. Make her do stuff she doesn't want to do."_

_"That's not true-"_

_"Oh really. Then tell me Logan, why does she cry in my arms when she talks of you and your training sessions."_

_Logan growled, but didn't know what to say or do. Curse that Joseph...Had he really hurt Rogue? No. She would of told him he was being too rough on her like she just told him she was choosing her training. But then he thought of how he'd never said alright to letting her chose the simulation she wanted to run or not giving advise after. Was he controlling her? Logan's anger reached a new rage, but Joseph saw that he'd accomplished what he had set out to do and began flying away._

_"I'm not done with you yet." Logan growled and pulled him down by his leg. "I smell the lies coming of you and I know Rogue too well to know that she would never cry at such a stupid thing. You're gonna leave her alone Joseph or else I will tear you to pieces the next time I see you forcing yourself on Rogue."_

_With one final pull down, Joseph fell hard on the grown and Logan stormed off._

Now Joseph walked in the room looking too smug for Logan's liking. But he couldn't say anything just now. There was that Cajun now he had to worry about getting too close to Rogue. What was it with the kid and guys all of a sudden? She must have been turning into a woman. Logan wanted to smile at that, but seeing Joseph's cold grey eyes looking at him made his frown.

"Alright everyone. Now let's have a recap from the beginning of the day and please fill me in if I miss out any details." Came Storms voice. "Alright, so all of you went out to the mall today except for Rogue, Hank, Logan, Joseph and myself." They nodded. "And while out Kitty, you got into a fight with Lance?" Storm looked at Kitty to explain things.

The small girl seemed to sink lower into her chair. "Yeah... Lance was hmmm kinda mad at me."

"Please explain why?" Kitty blushed pink at Stroms imply.

"Hmmm, well, I don't really know. But all of a sudden he started to pull at my arms and hurt me and then Pete helped get him off me. He didn't take that too well and started to shake things up. Then there were floors collapsing and people screaming and then Jean, Scott and Emma came running and giving orders."

"Scott would you like to take over?" Storm looked to the opposite side of the table to Scott. He seemed to sit up straighter than usual and didn't make eye contact with the two girls sat beside him.

"Well, after Lance used his powers the rest of the brotherhood came running to help, but we needed to safe the people who were in danger. So when most of the X-Men gathered around made two teams. One was Jean's team and she was to help people who were falling from the floors that were collapsing and mine was to fight the brotherhood and get them out of the way. Jean had Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee, Rahne, Angel, Sam and Jamie and I had Emma, Pete, Amare, Bobby, Ray, Roberto and Lauren (X-23) help on mine. We covered for Emma, so she could use her telepathy to get in contact with the Professor, but she said she couldn't reach him, so reached out for you instead Storm. Where is the Professor anyway? Has something happened to him?"

Storm nodded her head. " Rogue apparently told Logan she couldn't find the Professor this morning either, and when we did look for him, we found this note in his office." Storm held up the note and began reading it out loud. "My X-Men, I have had to leave promptly hearing of a close friends distress. I will be back shortly, but till then I leave Storm in charge. Be good as I know you will my X-Men and I'm sorry for the sudden urgency." She stopped reading the note and looked out to her X-Men. "He left no address, so we'll just have to wait for him to return. Things will run as normal for now."

"What about the disappearances and murders?" Scott asked. "What about the missions to check them out."

"For Now we must concentrate on our own life and find out who tried to kidnap Rogue."

"What if the mutant disappearances, and the murders have a connection to the people who were trying to kidnap Rogue. What if they were the killers. Jean or Emma could use cerbro to try and locate them and if there in Bayville then they should be easier to find, shouldn't they?"

"The Professor didn't let Jean or Emma use cerbro before and I'm afraid that rule still stands. And if the people who did try to kidnap Rogue are linked to the recent disappearances in Nashville, then we will find out. Logan, you'll be in charge of updating our security. Forge and Hank will be working with you on it."

Logan nodded , glad he'd been lift in control of that. He knew how to keep a place safe and now that he was in charge of it instead of Storm or the Professor, then he could install things that not even he would find it easy to get past.

"Now, when I received Emma's message, she told me it was the brotherhood attacking and not civilians." She looked to Emma.

"She, I did. The brotherhood were expectantly losing to us, but there was an explosion which hit the ice boy that didn't come from any mutant."

"Hay, it's ice man." Bobby said. Emma simply rolled her eyes at him coldly.

"It was a grenade thrown at us by a human who didn't like mutants. More of the explosions and weapons came and when I read one of their minds I found out that there is an undergoing organisation called the Friends of Humanity, which is secretly taking mutants and attacking them. Today was a first of a public appearance. They had a someone video the fight and showing them in danger. And if I'm right they will edit out the parts were we actually helped, and show how they fought against us to make us stop. My guess would be that it'll be on the news in about, sixty seconds."

Bobby turned on the TV and sure enough, Emma was right. On the TV was a news reporter stood with one of the men that lead the attack against them. The news report was asking if it was really mutants that attacked him. The man took the microphone off the reporter and had the camera focus on him. He was a hairy man with light blond hair, thick eyebrows and dagger green eyes.

"Look at this mess. Mutant's caused this. Mutants have been causing all these problems. All those murders that are on the news were by mutants. Why do you think mutants have been disappearing. Because they're guilty. There guilty because they're the ones that are attacking us. Well I say no more. Mutants have terrorised us long enough and it's time to put a stop to it. The Friends of Humanity are an organisation which is against mutants and the damage they cause. We're fighting to make sure that mutants died so they stop killing us. Down with the mutants, I say. Down with mutants."

A echoing of "down with mutants" followed the man saying that and the camera zoomed in on a crowd of people who were holding up banners and shouting "down with mutants".

"Hay, there like some of the kids from our school." Kitty said.

"They know us. Vhy are they doin' this?" Kurt backed Kitty up.

"Turn that off Bobby." Came Strom's voice. She was looking pretty taken back. She knew a few of those people who were joining in the crowd also, and she wondered if it was safe for the students to go back to school this year. She needed the Professor and his decision, but she didn't know where he was.

"So what do we do now Storm?" Jean asked.

Storm wanted to throw her hands up and say, I don't know, but she knew if she shown them that she'd given up hope, and then they would too and then nothing would improve.

"We wait. No one is to leave this mansion. The streets will not be safe." Storm then thought about Evan. Had he seen this news report? How will he and the Morlocks survive? She would have to try and reach out to them after this meeting and see if she can convince them to come back to the mansion where they will be safer. Logan saw Storms distress and knew he had to take over.

"All right, you heard Storm. Now let's get back to doing something useful. We'll wait for Hank to give the all clear on Rogue then we'll come back here to question her about her attackers, and if that Cajun's involved in it. We'll try and see if it links into the disappearances in Nashville and if it does then Storm...Maybe it might be good if we were to patrol the streets at night to make sure that mutants and people don't get kidnapped or murdered."

"We'll see. For now though, no one is to leave the mansion. Do I make myself understood?" When everyone nodded at the woman, she left. She had forgotten about the kidnappers. What if Evan was in greater danger than just the Friends of Humanity. What if the kidnappers were after them too. She had to get down there now and fast and see him to warn him and try to convince him to come home. It would be quicker and draw less attention if she went alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **I've been trying to figure out how to put breaks in my work. I was using stars on Word, but they weren't showing up on FF, so I've had to use X's to break up the chapters. OK, back to the story. Enjoy XD!

**Recap** - Someone in the forest receives a call from the person who wanted Rogue kidnapped. The person tells the boss to back off and let them get closer to her and then they will take her. The boss agrees. Gambit awakes up first in the hospital and is greeted by Hank. Gambit is wondering if he did the right thing. Beast questions him nicely about why he helped Rogue out and what his involvement was. Gambit says he didn't try to kidnap Rogue, but only help out. Logan storms in and isn't as friendly at questioning Gambit. Logan wakes up Rogue with his shouting and she tells him that Gambit didn't try and kidnap her or hurt her. Rogue ends up lying for Gambit to save him from Logan, and he lies for Rogue, saying he's been sending her letters, but she burnt them. Storm sends Logan and the other X-Men upstairs to the meeting room. As they leave, Joseph enters hugging and kissing Rogue and telling her that he'll protect her. When he leaves Gambit acts jealous and Rogue act's mad at Gambit for flirting with her in front of Logan about the letters. In the corridor, Jean questions Scott about if anything happened in the forest, and he acts like he doesn't know what she's talking about. When Emma walks down the same corridor, Jean and Emma have a small stand down, which Scott breaks by motioning them to the meeting room. When Joseph enters the meeting room, Logan has a memory of how he found Joseph stroking Rogue's window. In the meeting, Kitty avoids telling the real reason why she and Colossus got into a fight with Lance and Scott explains how things got so out of control. They identify the new attacks as the Friends of Humanity, who have become public and Storm tells the X-Men not to go out, because she knows it's not safe. But she thinks of Evan and the Morlocks and decides to visit them.

**Chapter 5**

Storm climbed down the tunnel, hating the smell, sliminess but most of all the closeness of the walls. When she landed on the ground she began walking thought the inch of water, glad that she had he long leather X-Men all-fit boots on.

"EVAN." She called out. She kept going around in circles calling him name until a boy who was no longer a boy, but a man came out from behind a corner and said. "Auntie O? What are you doin' down here?"

"Evan. Thank God your safe."

Evan was surprised at how his auntie hurried to him, wrapping him in a desperate hug. She was careful, but still needed the hug. "Hay, auntie O, what's wrong?"

"Oh Evan I've been so worried." She pulled back and stood up tall, regathering herself. "Evan we need to talk. Something serious is happening up top."

"Is it about the disappearances or this new _Friends of Humanity_ thing?" Evan took the mick while saying the name. He hated mutant haters as mutant as they hated him. If he had it his way, he would be up there fighting ever guy or girl who wanted to hut any mutant anywhere. They were such jerks.

"Yes. It is. Then you must have been watching the news. But how did you get it down here? Or have you been to the top?"

"No auntie O. Come on. I'll show you."

Evan walked back down the round tunnel he'd come from and Storm followed him. At first she thought they had come to a dead end seeing bars blocking the way of the tunnel, but then Evan removed them just by pulling them out. He let Storm go thought first before putting them back and they continued to walk, turning a few more corners, before they came to someplace dry.

"Evan...This is..."

"Home."

There was a large room now, with mutants who looked happy and friendly talking to one another and playing games. The room was lit by candle light and Storm saw that there was a poker table, normal tables and chairs, sofa's a large TV and even a refrigerator in the corner.

"Evan, how did you get all of this down here?"

"Don't worry auntie O. It's all legit." She looked at him then with suspicion.

"Evan, what is she doing down here?" Came Calisto's voice. She was walking towards them with two other mutants. Storm then noticed that other mutants were looking at her.

"Come on Calisto. She's a mutant too and you know she would never betray us."

Calisto looked at Storm and stepped up closer to her. "You don't tell anyone where to find our hide out, do you hear. We've seen you and your X-Men on the news causing trouble and we don't want trouble coming our away."

"I can assure you the X-Men do not want trouble either. The students were simply taking a day out when the brotherhood decided to cause trouble. Me and the students wouldn't dream of hurting any of you and would rather take the hit than you."

"You only speak for yourself. Not others. But... We'll trust you X-Men not to say anything if you do bring them down here. But nobody else comes down here except for them, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Now I'm guessing your here to talk about what happened with these humans on TV?"

"Yes. I'm here to talk about them, but also something more threatening."

Calisto nodded and she led Storm and Evan into a small room off to the side where nobody else could hear them or get scared by what was said. "What is happening up there?" Calisto asked.

"This threat, the friends of humanity, is new to us just as it is you. Some of my students recognised some of the members and I believe, you did too Evan." He nodded. I thought you may not know came to warn you that the streets will be less safe now that they are around and public. They may have more followers."

"That's understandable and yes, we do know. We'll be keeping a lower profile and only going out when absolutely necessary."

"There's more. I'm not sure how long you have had a television down here, but there are these reports of mutants going missing across the country and people turning up murdered."

"Yes, we know of them."

"Well, today, while the X-Men were out, one of our own, Rogue was left behind on her own in the mansion. We thought she would be safe because we placed the secretly up, but she was almost kidnapped by man who were covered from head to toe in black and who were also trained specialists who didn't leave anything behind. They even used a red helicopter and some sort of perfume to cancel out their scents so Logan couldn't trance them."

"Is Rogue alright? Did you get her back?" Evan asked.

"Yes, just barely. But still, there may be a connection to the people who tried to kidnap Rogue today and the people who are kidnapping mutants across the country. It's why I'm here. To offer you and all the Morlocks a place. It won't be safe on the streets anymore if those kidnappers are here and I don't want any of the Morlocks harmed in anyway, so please accept my offer."

"No!" Calisto answered.

"Please. Evan." Storm pleaded with Evan to help her. She'd explained the dangers. Why couldn't they see sense that they weren't protected down here?

"I'm sorry auntie O, but I agree with Calisto. We'll be safer down here and besides, our numbers have more than doubled over than past few weeks. There won't be enough room in the mansion."

"And there's the fact that that girl of your almost got kidnapped. You're home isn't safe." Said Calisto.

"It wasn't, but now all the X-Men are back home and not leaving the mansion. And Logan is going  
to work on our security system."

"That's good. Wolverine's a nut case when it comes to things like safety. Thinks of everything." Evan told Calisto.

"Evan." Storm warned hearing him talk about Logan like that.

"I don't care if he's Instinet. The Morlocks stay where they are. Thank you for your concern and offer, but no thanks."

"Please."

"No."

"But...Why?" Storm was really struggling to get a grasp on this subject. "You'll run out of materials. Need to walk the streets. It won't be safe."

"You and you're X-Men will run out of supplies too, but will that stop you from going into town to get some more? This is our home now. We've worked too hard just to give it up. We have hidden well as you can see and we have our own security which not even rats can get past. We are perfectly safe here, but I believe it is you're X-Men you should be worrying about protecting. Not us. Go back to them and set up your securities. We will be fine on our own."

Storm was speechless. Every time she tried to get through to these people, they threw it back in her face. Not knowing what to do or how to get through to them she left as they asked with Evan leading her the way out. Before she left for good though. She turned back to Evan and said,

"Please Evan."

"Sorry auntie O. But we can still keep in touch." He pulled out a brick phone and gave it to her."

"Here. It's mine. I'll get a new one from the safe we've got and text you my number. If you need anything, then ring us. And if we need anything, then we'll ring you." Storm nodded her head in agreement knowing it wasn't what she wanted, but it was a step closer to it. She hugged Evan and then climbed the ladder up to the surface.

It was dark when she got outside. She didn't notice how late it was. She began walking away from the drain after placing the lid on it, unaware that glowing red eyes were watching her every movements.

"Alas, she is found."

XXXXX

Hank had stepped out of the medical lab for a while saying he wouldn't be back for some time and Rogue was asleep in the bed next to him. Seeing this as an opportunity, Gambit found his ripped top folded up on the side and his trench coat that looked like it had seen better days. The shirt was covered in blood and he couldn't wear it. So instead he's opened a cupboard he'd looked in before and pulled out a plain black T-shirt. Quickly he pulled it on hoping the pain would go by faster. Then he pulled his trench coat on. He was ready to sneak out and leave, but he was tempted to take one last glace over at Rogue. She'd caused him so much trouble already, but he guessed he returned that trouble double as much. It was time to go before things got any worse. But a last final glace wouldn't hurt would it? She was twitching in her sleep as if having a nightmare. The movement seemed to get more violent as she began kicking her legs and grasping the pillow as hard as she could. When he looked to her face, it was scrunched up in a mix of fear and pain. Gambit moved to her side as she started to mutter "No." And scream a little.

"Rogue wake up." He called and gently rocked her. "It's just a nightmare Rogue wake up." But he was too quiet and Rogue got worse. Hitting his hands away and screaming into her pillow. Hank walked over to Gambit and Rogue hearing their distress. Gambit was back on his feet from Rogue's punch to his face and was now shaking Rogue more violently.

"Rogue, wake up!" He yelled. "It's just a nightmare. Come on cher, wake up."

With one final loud scream she seemed to wake up, breathing heavily and grasping hold of Gambit's arms as tight as she could as if scared she might fall back into her dream. Her eyes fluttered open and were watery. Gambit knelt on the floor so there faces were on the same level. He rubbed back her hair from her face which was wet from all the sweat she had, but that didn't matter. She looked into his eyes and he looked back, wanting her to know that she was safe because he was there. He was watching over her. That nothing was gonna hurt her while he was around.

"Gambit?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Oui, cher. It's me. I'm here."

Just then Logan and a few other X-Men came bursting through the door. "Hank, what happened? Grrr Cajun, what-" Logan yelled.

"Nightmare." He Hank answered.

Logan growled and his claws slipped out. "Back off Cajun."

Gambit wasn't moving. Not for Logan. In reply to his order he gave him darkened eyes, before turning back to Rogue who muttered something.

"What was that, cher?"

"Storm..." Rogue whispered. She'd closed her eyes, but had now reopened them. He saw her come back to consciousness through her eyes as they began to shine against the lights in the room again. "That's who ma nightmare was about." She still whispered.

"Storm?" Logan asked. He'd been busy planning security details that he hadn't noticed Storm had left. He turned back to the X-Men stood behind him. Storm wasn't there. "Anyone seen Storm lately?" He asked. They shuck their heads and Logan started to worry. "Search the mansion. See if you can find her. And Hank, make sure this one stays away from Rogue." He growled at Logan before taking off with the other X-Men.

Hank looked at Gambit and Rogue and saw that Rogue had only moved closer to him and not let go of his arms. Gambit was looking at him as if waiting for him to tell him to leave. Instead Hank pulled over a chair and let Gambit sit down on it. Gambit thanked him and learned that he liked the blue beast even more.

"Rogue, what happened in this dream?" Hank asked her. She was still closing her eyes for a long time then reopening and looking around for Gambit who she was holding onto.

"Ah...Ah don't know. It's...Ah...It's a blur really...Ah'm...Ah'm in the streets...And ah'm feeling sad. Late down. Hurt...Then something hits me from behind and...And all I can hear and feel is panic. Ah'm fighting, but ah can't get up. It won't let me get up. They're holdin' meh down and not letting go. They're hittin' mah. Tryin' ta weaken me. Ah try summunin thunder, but ah can't think straight. Ah can't move. Ah can't...Ah can't..." Rogue's voice suddenly changed into a smooth lusting voice that lost her southern accent and was replaced by old British. "Atlas, she is found. We shall be freed from the limit of night. It has been too long awaited weather witch, but now we have you...grrrr." Rogue grasped at her hair and rolled up into a protective ball. Gambit's arms went around her, one rubbing her back and the other pulling her hands away from her face. "Cher?" he asks, worried that she might be getting attacked. "Evan." She breathed almost with a sign of relief, her voice returning to her southern voice. "Evan's here. Evan's got me. The Morlocks have got me. Ah'm safe. The creatures won't follow us into the sewers. Ah'm safe. Evan's got me." Rogue passed out.

"Rogue. Rogue. Wake up, please. Rogue." A hand came on Gambit's shoulder.

"Let her sleep. Something tells me she'll be alright now." Hank moved over to the communicator on the wall, pressed a button and began talking into it. "Logan."

"Yeah."

"I do not believe Storm is in the mansion."

"No one can find her and I've tracked her scent to outside. She took the air after that."

"Rogue has told us about this dream with Storm in it and she believes that Storm has been attacked, but is now with Evan and the Morlocks."

"What? How could she know that?"

"I do not know Logan, but it seems that Storm is safe, but hurt. Perhaps you should gather a time to go down into the sewers to look for her and Evan."

"Yeah. I'll do that. I'll leave you in charge. But you're not to leave that Cajun alone with Rogue for one second, ya hear."

"Yes Logan. I hear you."

"Good. I'll take, Scott, Emma, and Kurt. Jean can stay here and keep in contact with us if there is any problems."

"Good idea." Hank moved away from the wall and started to check up on Rogue's physical health again. Gambit didn't let go of her even when she loosened in his grip. "I believe you can leave her to sleep now Gambit."

"Non, I wanna be there just encase she has another nightmare. Ah'll be able ta wake 'er up faster then."

"You seem to care about Rogue a lot. First you say you saved her from these kidnappers and now you're by her side after a terrible nightmare. Yet you are dressed and seem ready to escape through the closest window. Why so?"

Gambit wasn't sure what to say. He liked the furry beast, but he didn't trust him. He didn't trust Rogue with his secrets so how could he trust him.

"Ah've got stuff to do. Places to be...She deserves a break from everything. Deserves someone to look out for her."

"And you think you'd be that person." Gambit looked up to Hank with dark eyes. But Hank smiled. "Well, as long as it stays that way. But be careful Remy." Gambit felt strange and listened more carefully to Hank as he used his first name for the first time. "Rogue has a lot of trust issues which I'm sure you've gathered. If you are not going to be here, then let her down gently or else she and others might become hurt. And most likely Logan would hunt you down and kill you." Gambit smiled a little at that. It seemed amusing to hear it from Hank's lips. He nodded to Hank and Hank smiled, walking out of the med lab. His smile turned into a grin as he realised something.

"I thought Wolvie said not to leave me alone with her."

"I think you'll be alright for a few minutes alone. And what Logan doesn't know, won't hurt him." The cleaver beast said and finished walking out of the med lab. Gambit turned back to Rogue and seen how her face had lightened. He knew that the nightmare had past and she wouldn't be having another anytime soon. He hoped. But he didn't want to let go, so stayed close to her and rubbed the side of her check with his glove.

XXXXX

"Errr, well, isn't this...charming?" Said Emma.

"Quit your wining." Logan growled as he started to paste the tunnels. Emma, Scott and Kurt followed behind him.

"How we going to find Evan, Logan?" Scott asked.

"Emma. Can you reach him."

There was a moments silence. "No. I can't sense anyone in the tunnels."

Logan raised his eyebrow. "That's imposable. There're lots of Morlocks down here last time."

"Maybe they moved. If we walk a little more, Emma might be able to pick something up." Scott said.

"I doubt that." They all looked up to a smaller tunnel. Evan jumped down to their level. "We've set up panels that deflect physics. You here for auntie O?" He asked looking at Logan.

"What happened porky pine?"

"She got attacked by something. I don't know what. But it clawed her really bad. She's back with the Morlocks being cleaned up. How'd you guys find out she was attacked?"

That was a good question that had been in the back of Logan's mind. How did Rogue know Storm was being attacked? "Rogue." He told truthfully."

"Rogue? How does that work?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out later. For now I wanna know what attacked Storm and where I put my claws."

"You see, there's the thing. I tried attacking it, but my spikes just didn't do anything. I mean it. I stabbed one right through the heart and she pulled it out as if it was nothing."

"Hold on, she?"

"Yeah. It was a woman. She had long ginger hair and dark eyes and her skin was paler than Rogue's make-up. She looked normal, but there was something about her. Something...cold. The way she looked at me when I climbed out of the sewer after hearing auntie O's scream. It was..."

"Sounds like you're firends turned into a love sick puppy." Emma whispered to Scott, but didn't make it that secrete, so that Evan snapped out of his day dream and looked to her.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"That's Emma. Emma Frost. She's new to the X-Men. So you wanna show me where this thing attacked her or what?"

"Yeah. This way." Evan led the way down tunnels explaining more of what happened. "I was just saying goodbye to her and was walking back to the Morlock's base when I heard her scream. When I climbed up the ladder, the girl had came out of a dark allie and clawed aunite O across the face. She had her pinned. She wasn't moving and there was blood pouring from her face and neck. The girl had claws like sabre-tooth's. Auntie O's got this big claw mark down one side of her face and neck." Logan growled, not liking the sound of this at all, and not liking hearing Storm hurt. "I yelled at her, but she just smiled at me and didn't move off Storm. Then she did something completely weird and freaky. She started to lick the blood off auntie O's neck."

"What?"

"Hey, how do you think I feel. I actually saw it. It was discussing. The woman actually looked like she enjoyed it. When I threw a spike at her, it hit her in the heart. She just stood up and took it out of her like it was nothing...And then she healed. A bit like you Logan, but much faster. She came at me and started attacking me. She was fast like quicksilver and strong like blob, and she seemed to be able to fly. I managed to get past her and to auntie O, but I saw that there was more of her kind watching from down dark alleyways. There was no way I could fight them all, especially if they all thought like sabre-tooth and had your healing powers. So I jumped back down the sewers with auntie O, thinking that down there I could lose them and have the other Morlocks help fight me off... But they never followed. It was like they couldn't go underground or something and they just fled."

"Fled? Just like that?"

"Yeah, it was really wired. But the woman who attacked auntie O, she was saying stuff like they'd finally found the witch who could block out the sun. And that they'd waited centuries to find her."

"Centuries. They're immortal?"

"I guess so, but the woman didn't look a day over twenty. Here we are. Me and some of the other Morlock's checked it out, but couldn't find anything. Good luck if you can."

"You just haven't got the nose for it porky pine." Logan said as he climbed the ladder. A few minutes later, after Evan had pointed out exactly where the woman had Storm pinned, Logan admitted that they didn't leave a scent behind.

"Nothing. Whoever these people they know how to clean up after themselves." Logan growled.

"So what now?" Evan asked. Truthfully, Logan didn't know. He was worried about Storm and Rogue. That was two of his X-Men that had almost been kidnapped in one day. He wasn't sure if they were the same people who tried to kidnap Rogue, but the ones who tried to take Storm seemed to be more of a threat. If Evan was right and they were immortals, then it was going to be almost impossible to kill them. And if there was an army of them then that would make it even harder. But then there was that point that they couldn't go underground. That he might be able to use. But for now he'd left the other X-Men defences and wanted to get back to them. Storm would be better off with the Morlock's underground for now, especially while she was recovering from her attack. Logan growled not liking one bit how bad things seemed to be getting.

"Take care of Storm for us. If you need any medical equipment then let us know. We'll come back for her soon, but for now, I really wanna get those defences put up around the mansion. Come on. Let's get moving."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** To **guests**, thank you for pointing out some of my spelling mistakes. I'm so sorry that I can't spell-.- I will go back and correct them, just after I finish my story. I've already corrected Calisto's name now in chapter five and it'll help for further chapters. But thanks again, it really helps. Hope I've not annoyed you too much. Again sorry. What does the name Calisto even mean anyway? Again sorry -.- ok on with the story.

**Recap** Storm visited the Morlocks and her nephew, worried that they may be in danger from the Fiends of Humanity, and these people who are kidnapping mutants. She finds that they have hidden themselves well, and won't leave their new home. Storm leaves upset that she couldn't convince them to come back to the mansion with her. Evan gives Storm his phone and says to call. Storm then climbs out of the sewers and is attacked by a figure watching her from the shadows. Rogue wakes up after having a nightmare about Storm. She is comforted by Gambit and falls back asleep after telling him what happened in the dream. Logan listens to Rogue when she says Storm was being attacked and searches the mansion for her. When he can't find Storm, he takes a team out with him to the Morlock tunnels where Rogue said Storm would be. Logan goes down with Scott, Emma and Kurt and they find Evan who tells them how Storm got attacked and what the woman looked like who attacked her. He explained that the woman was beautiful, strong, fast, could fly, and heal, but couldn't go underground. Logan leaves Storm with the Morlock's thinking she'll be safer there and hurries back to the mansion, with his X-Men to set up their defences.

**Chapter 6**

They had been left alone for a few minutes, but now that peace seemed disrupted. Gambit glared at the entrance to the med lab where Joseph stood with his arms folded. He entered slowly and a cold breeze followed him in, making Rogue shudder and move deeper under her covers. Gambit noticed the movement and pulled them up around her shoulders and stood up with Rogue still holding onto his hand, faced Joseph who was now stood in front of him. Both men glowered at each other, neither one saying anything yet.

"Is there going to be a problem here?" Joseph asked coldly.

"You tell me. Is there?" Gambit asked keeping his voice just as quiet, careful not to wake Rogue.

"I believe so. I've seen the way you look at her, however she is off limits."

"Why? You got some little game you playin' with de fillie? 'cause if ya haven't noticed, she ain't interested."

"How's your head LeBeau?" Gambit stilled hearing this question and Joseph saw this. A smile crept onto his head. "How's your gift?" Gambit's poker face fell as he thought that he knew.

"How'd you know?"

"I know a lot of things about you Gambit. Things you don't even know yourself. Things that would make you a hated man. Make you lose the trust you've gained so far from the X-Men. Make a heart break." His steel cold eyes shifted passed Gambit towards Rogue. Gambit followed his gaze. Rogue looked so innocent and peaceful. He couldn't have that ruined now.

"What do you want?"

At this moment a small figure carrying a tray of food for her friend whose nickname came from a baby cat, stood in the corridor and listened into the conversation intensely, as the two men hissed quietly at each other.

"I want you to leave and to never see Rogue or the X-Men again."

"You think you'll win Rogue's heart even with moi not bein' 'round? Dat ain't gonna happen."

"Yes, it will. She'll choose me over you, always."

"Ah doubt that. She moved away from ya before. Was tryin' ta tell ya not to touch 'er, but you didn't listen. 'cause you didn't wanna hear it. You didn't want ta hear 'er say the words-"

"Do not question us LeBeau! We have more than what you will ever have with her."

"And what might dat more be, cause it ain't love."

"And you love her? She detests you. Hates you being around-"

"Dat's not what's comin' across here hommie."

Kitty moved her head around the corner to see Gambit motion to how Rogue still grasped his hand while she slept.

"That's only reassurance for her. You think there haven't been nights where I've entered her room, finding her having a nightmare. I've woke her up and stayed the night with her in her bed just to make sure she sleeps."

"Ha. Did you force your way into her room and bed like you forced the hug and kiss? No wonder she has those bags under her eyes. You're makin' her sick!"

"I've been there for her and stopped her from becoming more ill than she would be without me. Where've you been huh? Selfishness kept you away and now you're paying the price-"

"It ain't like dat-"

"Now, you can't be with the girl you love, because you made those stupid mistakes. Now you'll have to watch while somebody else does what you can't. Make her love them back."

"You'll stay away from 'er, ya piranha!"

"Leave this mansion now LeBeau!"

Kitty finally stepped out from the wall seeing that their voices were growing and Rogue was starting to stir. She didn't want her friend waking up to two guys fighting over her, even though that would be like totally cute and sweet. Rogue wasn't well enough to be put through emotional stress. "Hey." Kitty said, making her presence known. The two men heard her and stopped their arguing, but didn't back down from the fight.

"By midnight." Was Joseph's time for Gambit to leave. He turned to leave himself, leaving Gambit glaring after him and Kitty stood awkwardly with a tray of food in her hands. When she saw Gambit's dark eyes she couldn't bear to look at them. They were worse than Rogue's glare and that was saying something.

"Hmmm, you alright?"

"Oui petite. What can ah do for you?"

"Oh, I just came to leave Rogue some food. She likes to eat, so I made her all her favourites. Well, Kurt was like making them before he left, I just put them on a tray and stuff." Kitty moved to put the tray down on the draw next to Rogue's bed. Gambit had sat down and was watching Rogue sleep again. He looked down, Kitty noticed, even though he had his poker face on. She'd heard the argument and didn't fully understand, so she pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Rogue's bed and watched Gambit.

"Sooo... You like like Rogue huh?" Gambit looked up to her giving her a confused look. Kitty had a small smile on her face. "I like heard you talking to Joseph before."

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh I, errr, didn't mean to earwig or like anything. I just heard Joseph telling you to leave and you telling him that Rogue isn't like interested in him. Errr, why was he like telling you to leave anyway? As if he'd have the power to make you leave. He knows that's up to the adults to decided and right now you've like got Ororo and Hank on your side, so that's two out of three adults that want you to stay. So it like doesn't matter if anyone wants you to go, you can stay if they say so. And if you like wanted."

Gambit was satisfied with the girls answer. She didn't seem to have heard all the conversation or else she would be asking about his powers and what Joseph meant by his head. Gambit still didn't know how he knew about that. He'd have to do a little digging around on him. For now he looked up to the petite who was babbling on about him staying. He smiled softly at her, seeing how it appeared she was on his side. He was glad somebody was.

"Do you wanna stay?"

Gambit looked down at Rogue and answered that question in his head before looking back up to Kitty. "Ah can't petite. Ah've got a few things ah need to do. Dis was just a social stop."

"You came here for Rogue, didn't you?"

"...Oui."

"I like totally knew it. You like her, don't you?"

"...Yes, petite...Ah like the Rogue... But that is all. Don't tell her dat Cherie. Ah ain't sticking around, 'n' ah don't think ah'll be comin' back...Don't wanna hurt the girl."

"Oh come on. You can't like just give up and leave just because Joseph said so. I mean sure he might like be a little threatening and... scary with that power to control metal of his. But explosions are scary too. You've got some awesome power too. You could like totally take him on and then like Rogue could see that and totally fall for you. Then maybe after that-"

"Kitty, non? Listen, ah ain't leavin' cause that of that idiot. Ah'm leavin' cause ah got other stuff."

"But then like after that other stuff is done, you could come back. Right?"

"...Ah don't know petite...Ah don't know... But ah don't wanna get any one's hopes up."

"But you wouldn't be. It'd still be like a maybe, but it's still like an option."

"Maybe petite. Maybe?"

Gambit smiled at the girl. Maybe she was right. Maybe when he did finish these little jobs he was doing, he could come back to the mansion and try and get that sneeze ball away from Rogue and out into the forest and kill him, by smashing that no good head of his against a rock. He looked down to Rogue, hope almost reaching the surface for him. He hoped that she would never find out.

XXXXX

Logan had worked through the rest of the night. Setting up traps and installing new defences for the Mansion. He may not have agreed with all Forge's inventions, but he agreed with a few of what he had made. Scott and a few of the other men had helped Logan put up the defences, but night had come and made them sleepy. Logan just finished placing Kurt's sleeping body back in his bed when he remembered someone. Logan walked down the hallways until he came to the room. It was dark, and could make out one figure one of the beds, but the other was neat and empty. Logan growled, not liking, how he hadn't noticed Gambit slip out. But he wasn't about to go chasing after that low life while there was still defences to be put in place to keep his X-Men safe. Moving over to the side of Rogue's bed, he sat in the chair and let his bare hand stroke Rogue's check. The pull was instant, but he didn't flinch. After a minute Logan let go and fell asleep in the chair for two hours, noticing before he blacked out, movement in corner of the room.

XXXXX

Gambit had jumped the walls of the mansion and looked back at it. He missed her already. But he had to keep going. He hated Joseph now more than ever. He wasn't sure what to do about him getting close to Rogue. Not without his secrets being revealed. He wondered if he should have just told her. No. He could hand the pain of keeping secrets from her and suffering with them, but he couldn't cope with her reaction if she knew. He couldn't cope with himself so how would she cope?

Gambit found his bike and was just about to take off into the sunrise when a shadow stepped out from a tree.

"Well well LeBeau. I wonder what you're doing back here? Apears you've fallen head over heels for a girl." Gambit frowned recognising the voice.

"What do ya want Morth?" The dark haired mutant stepped out from the shadows with a grin too large for his face. He stood in front of Gambit's bike, preventing him from leaving.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to an old buddy, ah?"

"We ain't friends Morth. Now what does he want?"

"Well aren't we grouchy? And what the boss wants is for you to stick around for a while."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't go far LeBeau or else there may not be a Bayvillie left to run from."

Gambit growled at him as he laughed. How could this person find destroying millions of safes, including his own funny? It was sick and twisted. The same as him. What did he want him to stay around for anyway. Gambit thought while Morth laughed and it didn't take that long to put some of the pieces together. "He wants' me to stay with the X-Men? Why? What's he got planned for Rogue? Why's dis Joseph sticking 'round her like glue...? He's workin' for 'im isn't he. I swear Morth, ya better tell me or else-"

But Morth had already took off into the forest, after throwing a cell phone on the floor in front of Gambit. Gambit jumped off his bike and ran after Morth, but he'd lost him. He took out his frustration on a tree before returning back to his bike and picking up the phone. There was a message on it. Gambit opened it and it had the same instructions Morth had given him, but only in more detail.

Gambit,

Stay away from the mansion for twenty-four hours before returning. Cover you're scent so the Wolverine cannot find you. Drive to 47 ever street and use the key under the mat to enter. Bring what you find back to the X-Men and earn their trust this way. Do not let on to Joseph or give any indications that you know him. Do not let Rogue absorb you, but become close to her and the weather witch. Hide this phone and do not use it. I will send futher instructions to you when the time is right.

S.  
Gambit closed the message in a huff and after staring at the mansion for a while, finally set off to 47 Ever street where he'd find a shock surprise waiting for him.

XXXXX

When she woke up, it was from a nightmare. This one was different, however. It wasn't the nightmares she had been having lately. It was an old one. A very old one. One of Logan's memories. The memory which he despises. Rogue jerked up just as in the dream Logan finally gained full consciousness in the tank full of green liquid and unleashed his claws. Rogue looked down at her hands when her eyes opened. She was sat up in bed with Logan's titanium claws coming from her knuckles. She was breathing heavily as she stared at them in horror. She didn't understand how they were there. How she had got them. She looked around the room, which was slightly dark, but the sun was rising and the clock on the wall said it was four o'clock in the morning.

"He was in here last night." Rogue's head spun to see Joseph stood in a dark corner of the room. He approached Rogue slowly, placing a cup of steaming warm coffee on the side for her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Logan was in here last night. He lent you some of his powers. I believe they just haven't worn off. How long do you usually keep hold of someone's mutation?"

"Joseph... Ah...Ah don't know. It depends how long ah hold on to them for."

"Let's say if you hold on to them for a full minute."

"A minute? It'd only take me a few seconds to get someone's powers. Ah get there powers for at least an hour after touching someone for a few minutes. A minute. Well, that would be a few hours, ah guess." Looking back to her hands, Rogue crushed them up into fists and watched the claws retract." Rogue continued looking around the room, feeling something wasn't right. Something was missing. "Where is Logan?"

Joseph took hold of both of Rogue's fists and began rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. "He's finishing off the new defence systems." Rogue tried to pull her hands away feeling irritated, but he wouldn't let her. Rogue sat back in her pillows and tried not to pay any attention to Joseph. There was still something missing. Someone missing. "Why didn't you drink the coffee I had you the other day?"

"Where's Gambit?" Rogue finally realised the empty bed and looked Joseph in the eyes. Her eyes were wide and full of emotion and Joseph felt her body tense. Rogue hoped that swamp rat hadn't left like he said he would. Hoped he hadn't left her forever without saying goodbye.

"He left." The emotions burst in Rogue's eyes, and slowly she sat back into her pillows again. Had he really left her willingly without saying goodbye? No, she didn't believe that. Rogue moved her hand so suddenly that Joseph let her hands slip. She threw the covers at Joseph and stood up, quickly dashing out of the room. She was so grateful for Logan for leading her healing powers for the night. The bullet hole in her leg had fully healed, but still had the bandages wrapped around her leg. Rogue didn't care much and just ran looking for Logan. She may have been grateful to him, but if he had forced Gambit out of the mansion or done anything to hurt him, then there would be trouble.

Rogue found Logan up in the loft. He had worked his way from underground levels to the top of the mansion. Rogue entered finding Logan hanging down from a vent. "Strips? What you doin' up. You should be in bed."

"Where's Gambit?" Rogue asked. Logan jumped down and came to stand in front of Rogue.

"Dune a runner. I came in your room last night, but the bed was made and his scent led to an open window."

"Did ya scare him off or show him the way out?" Logan growled at her. "Ah mean it Logan, if you're the reason he left then ah'm gonna make sure you're in a coma for a week."

"Ha, I'd let you off training sessions for the full week if you could get close enough to touch me. And I don't know what this Cajun's done to have you wrapped around his little figure, but I don't like it. If ya wanna search for him, then you can search my memories and see that I had nothing to do with that sneeze ball getting away. Good riddance I say. Just a shame I didn't get to him first. Then it would have been an even sweeter send off with him leaving in pieces."

"LOGAN, Stop it. Why do you act that way towards him? What's he ever done wrong to you."

"I'll tell you what he did. He was with Magneto-"

"The acolytes aren't together anymore-"

"He was with them. And not only did he set the X-Men up, but he kidnapped you-"

"For a good cause. And besides, you can't use the acolytes against him. You ain't got a problem with Pete and he's been here ever since Apocalypse. 'n' Gambit meant well by kidnapping me. Without him ah..."

"What? You what?" Logan didn't like that saddening distancing look in her eyes, or how she suddenly went quiet.

Rogue thought back to New Orleans. There was a moment before the cafe where Rogue had let a secret loose that not even the Professor knew about. It had been just after Gambit had placed those necklaces around her neck.

His abs felt strong under her hands and that look in his eye was just dreamy. Rogue couldn't believe this. Couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Couldn't believe that this acolyte, Gambit had whisked her away back home where everything just felt right and normal. But things weren't normal. She wasn't normal. They weren't normal. Rogue realised how close Gambit had gotten to kissing her and it was then that she pushed away from him, remembering her skin and was swept up in the lively crowds. She lost sight of Gambit again. Maybe it was for the best if she just ran away from him. She was sure that he couldn't be the price charming that saved her. She wasn't sure why he was doing this, but something wasn't right. Rogue ran away and found a way out of the crowds into a quieter park, where she found a bench to sit on.

Why was it that everything she did, everything she was near, everything she touched just went wrong? Rogue curled herself into ball thinking about how un normal she was because of her skin. How she could never have a prince as charming as Gambit sweep her off her feet. First off Gambit must have had some evil plot to use her just like everyone else not making him the good guy to her, but then again, he was charming and good looking. They had that part of the story right. But Rogue couldn't touch. What sort of princess can't touch he prince? None. And she wasn't a princess anyway. She was death. Horrible horrible death. Thinking of her skin made her think about all the people she'd hurt and all the people who were going to be hurt, because she was so uncontrollable that she was used to reawaken the most powerful mutant who ever lived. Who knew what he was plotting, but it was something big. Something that was gonna most likely destroy the world, and it would be all her fault because she let him out. Just like it was all her fault that Mystique was dead. She actually caused that death on purpose. It felt good at the time being in a rage and finally having control, but then afterwards she just knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill anyone. She couldn't be what she was. Death. She couldn't handle it anymore and if it wasn't for him whisking her away, then she would have...Wanted to...

"Cher?" Gambit said as he approached her. She was curled up on the bench with her head between her knees and shaking. There was something wrong. Gambit could feel the sadness coming off her. So much sadness that it almost made him depressed. He came to sit on the edge of the bench with Rogue. Why was she crying? Was it something he had done? "Cher, what's wrong? Why you cryin'?"

"Ah ain't cryin'. And it ain't any of your dame business, now leave mah alone." He felt slightly hurt by this, but knew that she was just trying to block everyone out so she didn't have to deal with her problems. Was that why she ran away from him before? Maybe his plan wasn't such a good idea and he should let her off. But...He couldn't. So he'd have to stand by her and see what the problem was. Wrapping his arm around her, he felt it being hit away and watched Rogue storm off. He followed her.

"Ah ain't leavin' ya Rogue." He caught up to her quite quickly and pulled on her wrist. She tried fighting him off her, but he didn't let go off her wrist and blocked the punches that came at him. Finally he caught her punch and pulled her around so that her arms were trapped around her body and her back was against his chest. "Let go of me."

"Non. Not till you tell me what's wrong?"He felt her kick come up, but luckily she only kicked his knee and not anywhere else. But the kick was hard and he ended up losing his balance. Not letting go of Rogue, they fell over and went rolling down a grassy hill into the forest. Rogue's fist had gotten loose from Gambit's grip and she tried punching him off her. Seeing it coming Gambit quickly dodged it and spun her around so she was no longer straddling him, but he was lay on top of her with her hands pinned by the side of her head. "Get offa me!" She struggled.

"Non, not till you tell me what's the matter. Why'd you suddenly run off like dat?"

"You were gonna kiss me."

"And ah would have enjoyed it too, even if ya did knock me unconscious. But that wasn't all was it. You weren't just running from that kiss. You're running from something else. Maybe someone else..." Rogue stilled a little bit, and looked away from Gambit. How was it that he could read her like an open book? "You runnin' away from Mystique?" She didn't answer. "Or something more than her?"

Rogue closed her eyes and let a tear fall down the side of her check. Why was this happening? Was Gambit really this charming prince who had come to sweep her off her feet and make everything better? No, he couldn't be. She'd seen the way he winked and flirted with other woman. He wasn't interested in her. Only her powers. Seeing the tear Gambit loosened his grip and using one of his gloved fingers scooped it up and throw it away. Rogue closed her eyes and let out a breath. Gambit hated this. He didn't normally get close to interrogating woman like this, so he sat up figuring what he was doing wasn't working. She sat up after him and looked ready to take off. "You gonna run again?"

"What's it to you?"

"Like ah said on the train Rogue. Ah know what it's like to have to get away from everything. Running away from problems. Thing is, it doesn't work. It bids you time, but they always come after ya... You've just gotta face them... It's what ah'm gonna have ta do soon."

"You got problems?"

Gambit nodded his head. "Family. Like you."

"...Not all ma problems are...with Mystique?" She said curling into a ball again and looking away from Gambit.

"That brother of yours?"

"No..."

"What's the matter then Roguie? What you tryin to run from?" She didn't answer. Maybe she just didn't trust him enough. Then again why should she? "The thing... Ah so badly wanna run away from... It stays with me wherever ah go..."

"...You're skin?"

"Yeah. But it's not just that, it's all the hurt and misery it brings... Sometimes ah think it would just be best if..."

"Don't you dare t'ink like dat. Not now 'n' not ever again, do ya here me?" Rogue looked to Gambit and he saw how delicate her eyes were. Putting down his pointed figure, he knew the way to get through to Rogue now wasn't through yelling at her or forcing her, but by opening up to her himself. He pushed back his hair and looked down to the grass. "...Sorry. But you shouldn't be thinkin' like that Rogue. It's wrong. It's not your fault you don't have control over ya powers yet."

"Ah hate those words." Gambit looked back towards Rogue who now seemed to have anger following through her eyes again. He was losing her. "It's not your fault. Those are the stupidest words ah ever heard. All ah've been hearing over and over again are those same darn words."

"...This more than just your skin then?"

"It's everything. Everything ah do. Everything ah touch, it all just blows up in ma face."

Gambit smiled sadly and turned away. "Ah remember the first time things blow up in my face." He rubbed at his cheek and Rogue saw this. She then remembered his powers of kinetic charge which caused explosions. "You...charged something?"

"Oui. First thing ah 'ver charged was a playing card." He reached into his pocket and picked out his cards. He picked one out in particular. "Ah picked out de joker. Ironic really. Ah was messing about with ma cards when ah didn't notice one of them started to glow red... It blow up in ma face and ah was hospitalised for six months."

"...Ah'm sorry."

"Ah hate those words. You couldn't have done anything to stop it cher. You weren't there. Ain't your fault."

"Ah hate those words."

"How 'bout a truest den? You don't say ah'm sorry to me when there's really nothin' you could have done to stop it, and ah won't say it's not your fault."

"Deal... Ah just... ah'm used ta sayin' sorry. Very time ah absorb someone and they enter ma head, ah say sorry to them before ah lock them away in ma mind. It doesn't matter how many times ah apologise, people still don't forgive me. They stay trapped instead ma head, yelling at me that ah destroyed them. Ah try to block them out, but sometimes ah just can't. Ah try to say sorry to the person in real life afterwards if ah can. But then ah just stopped. Ah hated hearing those words from everyone, cause in ma head, ah knew that it wasn't true. Ah know it was ma fault."

"Oui. It was you cher, but it isn't a fault. You haven't done wrong. Ya don't use you're powers wrongly so how can it be your fault. Believe me cher, if that red head was to use her powers to move a ton of people out of the way of a falling building, would she say sorry?"

"That's completely different."

"Non, it's not cher. Ah watched you on TV when Jugganort was let loose. You absorbed him and saved a lot of peoples life's by using his own powers against him and throwing his away. Ya see? It might seem bad, your powers and all, but that doesn't mean they're not good." Gambit caught another tear coming down her face. He was sure he was going to have a collection in no time.

"But ah hurt people when ah drain them. All ah do is hurt people. Ah hear how people ah touch 'r' hurtin' instead ma head all the time. 'n' look at what ah've done lately. Ah freed the most powerful mutant that ever lived and who knows what he's gonna do 'n' there's no way ta stop him."

"Now that really wasn't your fault cher. That was mesmero's. He tricked you into doing that and on top of that there was mystique and Apocalypse who were playin' ya too. Either way Rogue, if we would have caught ya or not, you'd still have been forced to let Apocalypse out. 'N' your wrong about him being unstoppable. They say jugganort is unstoppable too, but you proved that was wrong on live Television. You'll find away to defeat him Rogue. Ah know you will... So stop beating yourself up. You're a good person Rogue who uses her powers, which seem a bad thing, as a good thing. Ignore those voices in your head. They're just bitter 'cause they're in your head instead of inside their own miserable minds. You do more good than bad Rogue. So don't go throwing your life away like that... 'cause those X-Men won't be the only people who miss you."

Rogue looked up to Gambit, not caring anymore about the tears in her eyes. What he said was sweet and did make him seem like a prince come to save her. But was he right?

"But ah hurt Mystique... Ah killed her, and she ain't coming back. Ah can't cope with the way Kurt looks at me. 'n' every time I see him, ah see her. Then ah think about how she just used me like a weapon. Just like all the others wanna use me as a weapon. Ah was used to free Apocalypse and ah'm sure there's someone out there wanting to use me again to hurt innocent people. Sometimes ah just think that ah could spare a lot of people just by giving up."

"If you gave up then it would be your fault. It would be your fault that the X-Men and many other people would be in so much pain just 'cause you were worried 'bout bein' used... You ain't the only mutant in the world that's been used as a weapon cher."

"...You've... been used."

"Oui...Being used. Betrayed... It hurts... Ya wonder if ya can ever trust that person again. Wonder if you can ever trust anyone... But then you met someone who's goin' through a similar thing to ya, and then..." He looked up into her glassy eyes. They were still watery, but were clearing and the light of the moon was shining on them. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Emerald green was now his new favour colour. "Everythin' just feels... right."Rogue noticed Gambit leaning into her again, but didn't move away this time. His eyes had gotten so hearty and light and the way he talked was deep and full of understanding. He was so moving and he was right. Everything just feels right.

"Hey, what you two punks doin' down there." Came a yell and a flash light. The two looked up to see a cop coming down towards them with a flash light. When they looked to each other, Rogue was blushing red and Gambit was grinning his cheeky grin as he replied. "Nothin' officer." He grabbed hold of Rogue's hand and pulled her up. "Just goin' to de party." He led a giggling Rogue past the police man and back to the entrance of the park. They looked around at all the bright colours and people still dancing around. Then they looked at each other. Rogue smiling shyly and blushing at the almost kiss, twice and Gambit grinning at her cuteness.

"Thanks... Ah guess."

"What for cher?" She looked back out to the celebration and smiled. It's funny that there seemed to be a war going on someplace else in the world and in Rogue's life, but these people danced happily and didn't have a care in the world. And right now neither did she thanks to Gambit giving her hope that things will all turn out alright in the end.

"Everything."

Logan was still staring at her intensely when Scott entered the room. He was followed by other sleepy X-Men that Rogue stormed past."Rogue?" Logan called after her, but Rogue didn't listen. She walked past everyone and went straight back to her own bedroom. She slammed the door shut, hating Gambit for leaving her like this. Why did he have to go and leave her on her own? She paced around her room for a while, not sure what to do, about this empty sinking feeling she had. Finally she sat on her bed staring into her hands. All that hope he'd given her seemed to fade in a matter of two seconds. She couldn't believe that swamp rat just popping in giving her hope that she won't always be alone because of her stupid skin, and then he up and left stealing something precious. Guess he wasn't the charming prince after all. Or maybe he was just the charming prince she couldn't have.

A little breeze blow in from her window, but she couldn't remember opening it. Moving towards the balcony she looked out hoping to see Gambit. When she saw nothing but an empty garden she frowned, feeling that sinking feeling again. How could he just leave her like this? Without even saying goodbye. Closing her windows, she turned to look in her room, noticing something she hadn't noticed before. Rogue moved back over to her bed and picked up the card that was on her pillow. It was crumbled and in bad condition, but the woman on the front of it made Rogue smile.

Recap - Gambit and Joseph argue over Gambit staying. Joseph reveals he knows about Gambit's power and mental issues, which scares Gambit, but he doesn't back down. Instead the topic changes to Joseph wanting to win Rogue's heart and Joseph accusing Gambit being in love with Rogue. While arguing about love and Rogue, Kitty overhears them. Joseph tries to prove that she doesn't love Gambit back and that she loves him for being there for her, but Gambit says that he's the one making her ill. When Kitty enters, Joseph leaves giving Gambit till midnight to leave. Kitty and Gambit talk about him liking Rogue, but Gambit avoiding saying he does. He also makes Kitty promise not to tell Rogue anything. Kitty tries to make Gambit stay. Later, Logan enters the medical lab, finding Gambit's bed empty and Rogue asleep. He has finished putting up defences and lends Rogue his healing powers. Before he falls asleep because of Rogue's powers, he notices movement in a dark corner. Gambit is leaving the mansion, when he is stopped by a man named Morth who gives him a phone and message telling him to drive to 7 Ever street and to earn the X-Men's trust. Having no choice he leaves for the house. Rogue wakes up having a nightmare, and having Logan's claws. She finds Joseph in her room. He makes Rogue a coffee which she doesn't drink. Joseph questions Rogue on her powers and how long she keeps them for. When Rogue asks where Gambit is noticing his empty bed, Joseph says he left. Rogue takes off looking for Logan and accusing him of scaring Gambit away. Rogue almost lets a secret slip to Logan when she is defending Gambit to him. She has a memory of New Orleans and how she had opened up to Gambit about not only her feeling bad about killing Mystique, and blaming herself for awaking Apocalypse, but she also blames herself for hurting everyone and everything she touches and that sometimes she thinks of just ending things so she wouldn't be used. Gambit talks her out of it saying that he's been used too and that she just has to keep going because she does more good than bad. He feels guilty though about going to use her powers. After the memory, Rogue runs back to her normal room, not only missing Gambit but feeling as if she's losing the hope he gave her, but then she finds the old queen of heart's card he gave her on her pillow and realises that there's still hope.

**Quick Note**: I know I haven't been saying when I'll be posting updates of my story, and I'm sorry. I'll try to upload one every week, but not sure what day or time. But I know how annoying it is when you get into a really good story and you wait ages for the person to update (I'm waiting for a good few fabulous stories to update now), so I'll try to update frequently, that way all I'll have to worry about will be the spelling mistakes. Oh, but I think I best let you guys know now before I go any further, this is gonna be a long story like 20-30 chapters and I don't know how long each of them will be. At least now you know if you don't like long stories, but if you do and your gonna keep reading my stories YAYYYY! Ok thanks for reading this far anyway now I'm off to dream world XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **To** G, **sorry I didn't really explain who Morth is. In the animated series of X-Men created by Disney, Morth is one of the main X-Men there for a few episodes. Morth is a guy who's tall and lanky with dark hair and he can shape shift like Mystique. I know he's also in the comics, but I found it easier just to go with the Disney character, and in TAS of X-Men, Morth sort of betrays the X-Men, and is working for their enemy. He is known to be a trouble causer and in one of the episodes, he tricks Gambit into thinking he can kiss rogue, which knocks him out for a while, and gives rogue gambits powers which she can't control (which I think is stupid, because she's absorbed gambits memories too, so she should know how to control them from that). So Morth is a slippery character quite a lot like Mystique, only he's more of a lapdog where Mystique thinks for herself, hope this helps.

**Recap** - Gambit and Joseph argue over Gambit staying. Joseph reveals he knows about Gambit's power and mental issues, which scares Gambit, but he doesn't back down. Instead the topic changes to Joseph wanting to win Rogue's heart and Joseph accusing Gambit being in love with Rogue. While arguing about love and Rogue, Kitty overhears them. Joseph tries to prove that she doesn't love Gambit back and that she loves him for being there for her, but Gambit says that he's the one making her ill. When Kitty enters, Joseph leaves giving Gambit till midnight to leave. Kitty and Gambit talk about him liking Rogue, but Gambit avoiding saying he does. He also makes Kitty promise not to tell Rogue anything. Kitty tries to make Gambit stay. Later, Logan enters the medical lab, finding Gambit's bed empty and Rogue asleep. He has finished putting up defences and lends Rogue his healing powers. Before he falls asleep because of Rogue's powers, he notices movement in a dark corner. Gambit is leaving the mansion, when he is stopped by a man named Morth who gives him a phone and message telling him to drive to 7 Ever street and to earn the X-Men's trust. Having no choice he leaves for the house. Rogue wakes up having a nightmare, and having Logan's claws. She finds Joseph in her room. He makes Rogue a coffee which she doesn't drink. Joseph questions Rogue on her powers and how long she keeps them for. When Rogue asks where Gambit is noticing his empty bed, Joseph says he left. Rogue takes off looking for Logan and accusing him of scaring Gambit away. Rogue almost lets a secret slip to Logan when she is defending Gambit to him. She has a memory of New Orleans and how she had opened up to Gambit about not only her feeling bad about killing Mystique, and blaming herself for awaking Apocalypse, but she also blames herself for hurting everyone and everything she touches and that sometimes she thinks of just ending things so she wouldn't be used. Gambit talks her out of it saying that he's been used too and that she just has to keep going because she does more good than bad. He feels guilty though about going to use her powers. After the memory, Rogue runs back to her normal room, not only missing Gambit but feeling as if she's losing the hope he gave her, but then she finds the old queen of heart's card he gave her on her pillow and realises that there's still hope.

**Chapter 7**

Kitty knocked on Rogue's door before she phased through the door. She saw Rogue trying to hid something under her pillow, but Kitty had already seen what it was. Kitty gave a small smile.

"What?" Rogue said in her normal bitter voice.

"I just like came to see if you're alright. Guess you're missing him huh?"

"What? Missing who?"

"Remy."

"Remy? What you're on first name basis now?"

"Hay, don't like get snappy with me just 'cause your mad he left. I'm only trying to be nice and see your like alright."

"...Sorry." Rogue looked down at her hands. Was it really that obvious that she missed Gambit? Remy? That made her smile a little inside. The name suited him. But then it made her sad that he never told her and told Kitty instead of her. Did he really care for her? She was prettier than her and kinder and more likable. And he could touch her. Rogue looked away from Kitty, sad of the thoughts. Kitty entered the room and sat on the edge of Rogue's bed seeing that she looked upset.

"Hey, don't be so glum. I'm sure he'll like be back soon."

"Ah don't care Kit."

"Course you do. It's like written all over your face."

"Ah don't care Kitty. He can leave whenever he wants to. Not like there's any reason for him to stay anyway." Rogue curled up into a ball, starting to believe what she was saying.

"That's not true. Like it doesn't seem true anyway after what he told me last night."

"You spoke to him before he left? What did he say?"

"Well, he made me like promise not to tell you... But he didn't say I couldn't tell you what happened between him and Joseph the other night."

"Joseph? What-"Just as Rogue was about to ask what happened there was a knock at the door and Joseph entered. He looked between the two girls who looked at him wide eyed. Joseph looked from Rogue to Kitty and held her gaze for a while. A moment passed and Kitty seemed to slip away with her tail in-between her legs. "Well, I errr better like be going. Jean errr asked me to like help out with the errr washing."

"Kitty wait-"But she was gone before Rogue could stop her. She looked to Joseph puzzled. So something had happened between Joseph and Gambit the other night. What? Before Rogue could question him on it, Kurt POOFED into her room right besides her. "Hi Rogue. Logan's calling a meeting dovn stairs. Ve better go."

Before Rogue could protest Kurt had transported them away, leaving Joseph looking into Rogue's now empty room annoyed.

XXXXX

"What? Do ya know what t'me dis is? What's so important it cun't wait t'll mornin'?"

"Same as always Henri."

"Remy." Henri sat straight up in his bed, disturbing his wife Merci, but she fell back to sleep at his stroking hand. Herni got out of his bed and walked outside to his balcony. "Where you at boy? Dis family's been worried 'bout ya." He now whispered.

"Ya missin me Herni? Awww, Ah'm touched."

"Shut it, 'fore ah find where ever ya are and give ya a fat lip. Now, where is you moi frère (brother) and when ya comin' home?"

"Ya know I can't come home Henri. Listen, ah need a favour. I need to know if there's any information you can find out 'bout a guy named Joseph. He's got white hair dat reach's his shoulder blades, steal grey eyes, slim, but built and height 'bout six foot."

"This guy got a second name?"

"None dat I know of, but he knows 'bout the experiment. He might just be workin' for de guy that did it. See if ya can find any info on 'im please Henri. Ah don't like dis guy one bit. He's threatened moi ta stay 'way from dis..."

"To what moi fere?" Gambit pause thinking that he couldn't tell his brother anything about the horrible things that he was being forced to do. It would make him look down on him with disgust and might just get people into trouble. "Tell moi Remy. I can help better if i know what dis is 'bout."

"I can't say much Henri, but he's threatened ta tell... People. People who I really don't want ta find out 'bout..."

"...Ya talkin 'bout dat fillie who saved ya 'n' Jean-Luc?" Gambit was quiet. "Dis fillie really has you hooked den, huh? You goin' ta all dis trouble just for one-"

"Dis guy is watchin' her Herni."

"What ya mean?"

"Joseph. I think he's workin' for him. I think dey want Rogue. I went ta see da fillie, but as I was leavin' these people were tryin' ta kidnap 'er. They were stopped, but der's somethin' funny 'bout all dis, 'n' I think it involves Joseph and him. Just as I was leavin' Rogue again... He got in contact with moi."

The other side of the phone seemed to freeze. "What did he want?"

"...Don't know yet. Got me goin' to dis address ta pick somethin' up. Says it'll get me on de X-Men's good side."

"So he wants ya ta join de X-Men?"

"Oui... I think he's got plans for de X-Men..." Gambit let go of a breath, thinking he'd told his brother this much without meaning to, he might as well open up a little more. "I don't want dem hurt Henri, but I don't know what to do."

"Remy ya been with 'im now for three mouths. Ya paid ya worth by now. Tell 'im dat dis is the last job. Put ya foot down."

"It ain't up ta moi Henri... I need 'im ta get the thin' out."

"I still don't understand why ya didn't let me take it out for ya."

"'cause der's an explosive in ma neck Henri. It's the only reason I'm doin' what he tell moi to. If ya accidentally cut it with a knife, it might go off. He's got the control ta turn it off. I need dat control Henri, but thin' is ya know how much he moves. He's sneaky Henri. I've tried trackin' 'im, but all I get is the hired muscle... I'll try tellin 'im dis is the last, but Henri... I'm scared... I don't want ta hurt anymore people." Especially not her, he thought to himself.

"Remy, ya can do more bein' close ta her den outta the way. Ya can keep Joseph away from 'er."

"No. He's told moi not ta interfere or he'll tell."

"I doubt he'll tell if he is workin' for him. But play ya cards right Remy. Ya good at dat. 'n' do what ya were born ta do. Cause trouble without gettin' caught." Gambit smiled at this. He always knew his family would be there for him. Nodding his head he felt better being in his situation.

"Oui... Thank you Henri."

"No problems moi fere, but i'm gonna have ta met dis girl if she's stolen ya heart dis much. I'll get back to ya when I find sumthin'."

The conversation ended and Gambit could see the house come into view. It was on a run down neighbourhood. Gambit picked out the phone he'd received and looked at the message. This was the place. He stopped outside a door with a broken gate and red paint fading off the door. Gambit entered.

XXXXX

"Kurt." Rogue said brushing herself off from having fallen on her bum from the transport. She stood up so she could look into Kurt's eyes. "Joseph was in the doorway."

"He was. Oh, I didn't see him. Rogue listen-"

"Why we outside? Ah thought you said there was a meetin'?" Rogue looked down at herself seeing she was still in the hospital gown and a little happier about not being in a meeting.

"There is, but I've gotta talk to you about someving." Rogue saw for the first time how nervous Kurt looked. He was rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting her eye. There was something troubling him.

"What's up Kurt?"

"Hmmm, vell, first you and, hmmm, do you, errr, like Gambit."

"No! Why does everyone think that?"

"'Cause you were yelling at Logan vor him being gone."

"Ah was yellin' at him 'cause ah thought he'd kicked him out in the night when ah was asleep when all he'd tried ta do was help mah. It wasn't right... But he took off. Ah don't care."

There was an awkward silence between the two as Rogue turned away folding her arms and Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Rogue. I just need ta know. You are my sister after all, and you know all I do is care about you."

Rogue let go of a sigh. "Yeah. Ah know." She gave a small smile.

"Hmmm, there's two more questions." Rogue frowned, but Kurt ignored it knowing he best get on with it before she shut him out. "Hmmm, do you like...Joseph?"

"No. We're just friends."

"Right. Well it doesn't seem that vay to me or the others. I think he's really into you Rogue."

"Well ah ain't really into him. Not that way any way. Ah can't touch remember Kurt. So no. Ah don't like Gambit. Ah don't like Joseph. Ah don't like anyone...Ah can't."

"Sure you can. You can still be in love but not do anyving." Rogue just blew hair out of her face.

"That's easy for you to say. How is Amanda anyway?"

"She's vine..." Kurt began rubbing the back of his neck again feeling awkward. Rogue breathed out a sigh again, not liking arguing with her brother.

"You said you had one more question for mah. What was it?" She attempted to smile at him, which made Kurt seem even more on edge. Maybe he should ask her when she was in a better mood, but something told him that he didn't have time so he had to do this now. Looking Rogue in the eye he began.

"Listen, I don't want you mad at me, but please hear me out. Yesterday...I met Mystique-"

"You meet up with Mystique? Kurt why? After everything she's done to us, why'd-"

"Wait, don't get mad. Hear me out please." Rogue felt overcome with anger and hurt as if her brother had betrayed her. She turned away folding her arms again. "Rogue please."

"Ya got five seconds Kurt."

"Look, I vent to see Mystique 'cause there vas a note on my pillow."

"Four."

"I met her at the mall when the fight broke out."

"Three."

"She wants to build a relationship vith us agin Rogue. She feels really bad-"

"Two."

"She said that Destiny had a vision of you dying and I don't vant you to die Rogue."

She was quiet before she turned around to face her brother her facial features soft. "Irene?" He nodded. "...She's had a vision 'bout...mah?" He nodded. "...Did Mystique tell ya what it was? Was it the kidnapping?"

"No. She didn't. She wants to met vith you herself."

"Ha, yeah right. Sounds like a trap to me. If she was really that worried 'bout me dyin' why didn't she just tell you then and there?"

"I don't know...I vink it's 'cause she wants to try and make a relationship vith us. I think after...Apocolypse... She's change. Realised what she did was vrong. Please Rogue can ve give her a chance."

"We?"

"Yeah. I ain't gonna give her a chance if you don't. I don't vanna hurt or lose your trust Rogue." That touched her heart. Kurt looked sad and Rogue knew he really wanted to try again. She didn't understand why when he had a good foster mother and father already, but if it was for him...

"Alright. Ah'll meet her. Once. Not for long and she best talk fast 'bout these visions. But ah think we should tell someone."

"No. Mystique vants it to be just us. I think ve'll frighten her if Logan comes."

"Huh, figures...Alright, but it's gotta be somewhere close ta the X-Men. Somewhere on our turfs. Ah don't wanna walk inta a trap."

"You mean it?"

"Yes Kurt ah mean it. Now can we get to this meeting?"

"Course, but Rogue. The meeting ain't till later. I mean I still have to go vith Logan, Emma and Scott to pick up Storm in a vhile, but yeah. The meeting isn't till later" Rogue looked at him puzzled. He sighed "I saw you vith Joseph and I needed an excuse so used the meeting ta talk to you in private."

"Why would you need an excuse ta talk to mah?"

"...Hmmm, well, he's always around you and...That's the reason why everyone thinks...You's two are...together."

"What?"

"Please, don't shoot the messenger." Rogue frowned at this. She'd wondered why'd Gambit had questioned them in the med lad. Guess now she knew. She just didn't realise that he was interested in her. Aright that was a lie. She knew, but she just didn't want to have to deal with it. Her anger came down to disappointment. She guessed she'd just have to make it clear to him that they were just friends. But she couldn't do it like this.

"Kurt."

"Yeah."

"Can you drop me of in ma room? Ah need ta change." He smiled and teleported them back to her room.

XXXXX

Logan had taken Emma, Scott and Kurt again. They jumped down into the sewers and began walking around, waiting for Evan to find them.

"Hey, Logan." Logan looked up to a tunnel, spotting Evan. He was motioning them to follow him. Kurt POOFED up behind Evan and Logan was fast at climbing up. Emma however frowned at the walls that smelled and were stained.

"You want a hand?" Scott asked. Emma smiled at him kindly and accepted his leg up. Once she was up she reached down and lent her hand to Scott. He came up and accidently landed on top of Emma, pinning her below him. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be." Emma said and as Scott looked into those light blue eyes, her lips caught his attention on how they parted and seemed to lust for him. He wanted to kiss them, but instead he pulled away fast, getting hold of his senses. He dust himself down, and helped Emma up who had held out her hand waiting for him to be a gentleman and help her up. She brushed herself off too, then they hurried to follow Evan and the others. They slipped through the loose bars and into the Morlock base. All the X-Men were shocked to see a home partially built under the city. It was large and full of mutants.

Colisto frowned as she approached with two other mutants. "Evan, I thought I told you to stop bringing people down here."

"Sorry Colisto, but they used to be my family. They're cool. Logan's already offered to lean us some more medical equipment and food so we won't have to worry about going up top."

Colisto looked to the grouch man how nodded in response to her. "Thank you for the offer, but we are fine as we are. The one you call Storm is almost ready. Our medic is just finishing bandaging her up."

"Thank for taking care of her for us." Coliso nodded at Logan as a mutual allie was made. When Storm came out of a hole in the hall that was only covered by a large red curtain, the X-Men smiled. Evan Logan let his smile slip as she approached with that warm hearted smile she usually had. "Hello Logan." Storm greeted, but Logan was focused on her check and neck and had began growling quietly.

"Hay Storm. You alright?"

"Yes. The Morlocks have bandaged me up well. Are we ready to go?" Logan nodded.

"Auntie O." Storm looked to Evan. He looked a little upset to see her go, but out of his pocket he pulled out a small black cell phone. "Here. It's got my number in it, and I have that one's. If you or the others ever need the Morlocks help then call." Storm nodded and gave a light smile as she took it.

"And if any of you" Storm looked out to the Morlocks who were standing below and watching them. "need the X-Men's help, we are only a phone call away."

"We appreciate it." Said Colisto. Evan showed the X-Men back out. As Storm was leaving she got a lot of the Morlocks wave goodbye Storm to her and she waved back. As Logan and Storm walked behind Evan, Kurt, Emma and Scott, Logan turned to Scott and said,

"Looks like you got quite a crowd of people gonna miss you there Storm."

"Yes, while I was down there I learned how they lived and accepted each other. And how they are a family, just like us. And I am proud of Evan for finding and creating himself a home even though I still miss him dearly."

"You know Storm... I'm really glad you're alright. And... I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop these parasites from attacking you." Storm smiled sweetly at Logan.

"There is no need to be sorry Logan. I felt on my own, without telling anybody and going against the rules I set for the students. If anything, I desired this attack if just to prove a point. However, something tells me there is a lot more going on than we thought. Has the Professor returned yet."

"No. Storm, I really think we should have Emma and red search for the Professor using cerebro."

"I have come to agree with you Logan, but we will discuss this as a family once we return home. The students have a right to know what is happening too."

XXXXX

Back at the institute, Rogue had taken a shower, being on guard when she came out of it, and changed into a black jumper, with a emerald green top on underneath that and leggings. She left her hair to curl; now that it was longer it looked alright with little curls. She applied her normal Goth make-up, and hid her feelings under a mask of bitterness again. She still felt sad about Gambit leaving even though she would never admit it, but somehow she felt reassured by his card, but she didn't know why. Maybe she believed he'd come back for it. Come back for...her. As she finished applying the purple eyeliner, she looked at herself in the mirror and her mouth dropped. She hadn't put on any foundation, but looked like she had painted her skin white. Her eyes were now two large purple circles hiding Rogue's eyes. Her lips weren't that bad, but the purple colour added to the eye colour. She couldn't go out looking white and purple. So moving over to her sink she washed off all the make-up and thought about what make-up she could wear. She felt like she needed a mask today. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Rogue looked at the bottom of her make-up bag. There she found some old make-up which wasn't even open. She pulled out red lipstick, nude eye shadow and found her black eyeliner pencil. Shrugging her shoulders, she applied the make-up, trying to give her eyes a smoky effect like she did with her purple eye shadow and shaped her eye with the eye liner.

"Wow." Rogue gasped as she stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked ill having those purple bags under her eyes and pale skin, but she looked...good. More than good. She looked somewhat like a model. The light colours softened her facial features, and the dark little curls around her face made her skin look fairer with the white curls just adding to the softens of her skin. Her lips were bold and fuller, making them look juice. Rogue thought she looked too good to go out. She frowned at herself, hating how she couldn't dress up like the other pretty girls in the mansion and get complements of all the boys. She had to wear that Goth make-up to stop people from feeling attracted to her. Just as Rogue was about to wipe it off, she got stopped by Joseph.

"Don't." He said, his cold hand gripping her wrist. "You look lovely." Rogue looked up to Joseph in her mirror. She didn't hear him knock or see him come in through the door. She blushed at the comment and he smiled at seeing red come into her checks. But when she turned around to face him the red blush was gone and she was looking at him quite madly.

"Ah didn't hear you knock."

"I came in through the window."

"That's rude. You should knock."

"My apologises. You do look amazing though Rogue." She blushed again, wondering what she was doing. She was supposed to be telling this guy to back off because she wasn't dating him like everyone thought they were. She'd done alright so far, but Rogue just felt that she couldn't be mean to Joseph. They were still friends and she didn't really want to lose his friendship. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Hmmm, ah...sure." Rogue said thinking that if she was going to break up with Joseph then it had to at least be somewhere public where people will know it happened. Joseph's smile was sincere and his gesture was kind as he held out his arm. Feeling a little awkward Rogue took it, glad they didn't bump into anyone as they made their way to the kitchen. Joseph sat Rogue down at the table and went to start preparing them food. "Where is everyone?" Rogue asked.

"Mr. McCoy took them downstairs to the danger room. He wanted everyone to take part in a few games to boost people's spirits up."

"Why?"

"Having happiness when all there seems to be is badness can sometimes determine coming out on top."

"Why aren't mah 'n' you down there?"

"He asked me to ask you if you wanted to join, but I told him no."

"Why. Ah'd take part. Ah mean ah'm fully held after using Logan's powers."

"Not fully. You're still weak and haven't eaten." Just then Joseph placed a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down in the chair next to her with his coffee in hand. "You've been harsh on yourself by having that extra danger room session and taking on those kidnappers all in one evening. I still don't understand why you beat yourself up so badly."

"Ah didn't Logan was there...You're not talkin' 'bout that one are ya..." His eyes met hers and seemed to have the same warning in them as Logan would have if he was trying to catch out a student that had done something wrong. But, "Joseph... How did you know 'bout that extra danger room session?"

His eyes never left her. They studied her eyes that were widening slightly. He put his cup down. "I saw the cuts and burses on you before Logan gave you his healing factor. I noticed they wasn't from the kidnappers, so I just assumed that you continued with the danger room session while we were out. I believe I was right." Rogue had listened and watched him answer. He stayed so calm all the time, even in situations like they were in now. Was he always like this?

"Joseph." Rogue said, breaking the silence. "Are you alright?" Joseph seemed a little surprised at Rogue's question as he but his coffee down, and let his silver eyebrow return to its normal position.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Ya always checkin' up on mah. Lookin' out for mah and stuff. Ah just wondered if you were alright. Seems like we're always talkin' 'bout me and never you. So... how come ya never talk 'bout your past or upbringing?" Rogue asked. Joseph still had a confused look in his eye which soon turned white as he stared down into his mug.

"My past isn't a nice one."

"Oh. Do ya wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No."

"...Ya know, ah don't like talkin' 'bout ma past either. Don't think anybody does. But ah'm tellin' ya from personal experience Joseph. It might be good to get a few things offa ya chest." She said taking a slip of her coffee. He looked to her seeing the care and worry in her eyes. Rogue wasn't sure what she was doing. She knew she was suppose to be distancing this guy and giving him the message that there was nothing between them, but here they were again, alone having a coffee and just talking. It was nice when they had little talks like this. It's what Rogue liked about Joseph the most. He just seemed so experienced and willing to help her that she'd just opened up to him a little while later after meeting him. She remembered the first time she met him.

Rogue had taken a break from the institute and went to a small cafe that was quiet and peaceful. She bought herself a coffee and sat quietly in the corner massaging her temples. The voices were at their worst and starting to yell at her that there was something seriously wrong. It had gotten so bad that the half empty cafe seemed like a rock concert. Dizziness was overtaking her and the coffee wasn't doing any good keeping her from falling into darkness.

Just then a hand placed a coffee in front of Rogue. Black with two sugars in it, just how she liked it. She looked up finding the gorgeous man with his silvery white hair tied back in, and his grey eyes soft. He was dressed casually in a blue jumper where you could see how strong his abs were and jeans. "You look like you've had a rough day. Here. It'll help." Joseph pushed the coffee towards her. Of course Rogue knew not to take drinks from strangers and not to talk to strangers at all. But something just happened when he sat down opposite her. Maybe it was the physics in her head making it hard to contract, but they just began talking about the small cafe, and if she went there often. Then they got onto Bayville and how he was new to town. By this time Rogue had begun drinking the coffee he offered and felt the physics melt away as she listened to his thoughts on what he thought of Bayville so far. Rogue blushed when he commented about the female around here being fake and full of it, until he met a decent girl. They talked about the institute, Rogue making sure she didn't mention she was from there, but then Joseph revealed his powers over magnetism. He started to use his powers of metal to cause havoc, which later got them chased out of the cafe by mutant haters. One of the waiters had caught Rogue by the wrist, making Rogue think she was in big trouble, but Joseph came with a right hook and helped Rogue out. She smiled as she jumped into his car. After driving around for a bit, Rogue finally gave in admitting she was a mutant too, and that she went to the institute. Joseph dropped her off, and one thing led to another and the same night the Professor had recruited Joseph to join the X-Men.

Since then Rogue's physics just seemed to calm down a lot more, especially with Joseph's coffees'. They had talked like this, watched movies and just been kind to each other. Joseph had only been with the X-Men a few weeks, but it just seemed that he had been in Rogue's life all along. It was strange thinking about how she had come to expect his visits even when she didn't want them. She'd grown used to his grey eyes and omniscient speech. There late night movie night on Fridays and regular coffees. Rogue couldn't think of a day that had gone by where Joseph hadn't been a part of it. It made Rogue question herself again. Wasn't the way they acted couple? Maybe Kurt did have a point. Maybe Joseph had a point yesterday. Rogue looked down into her coffee, wondering what to do.

Joseph watched her face gloom a little. He wondered what she was thinking about. What she truly thought of him. What she would think if she knew. No, she'd turn from his and he'd lose everything. He too looked down to his coffee in wonderment. Looking at her made it all harder. Made that tingling feeling at the bottom of his heart start to grow. He'd been feeling it for a while now. He took a sip of his coffee hoping to burn it way, but the warmth just seemed to merge with it and make it grow. He looked over to Rogue again. She was still looking down in wonderment. He didn't like the growing silence. But then he didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her. Not again. She was honest with him and all he could do was lie to her or avoid her questions. Perhaps telling her some truths, might just give him some truths.

"I can't really remember much of my past. I woke up on a hospital bed one day, not knowing much about myself, but knowing about the world. I'd even forgotten my name and the doctor had to give me one. I set off, not looking back and ended up here, in Bayville. I met you and everything just fell in place from there."

Rogue had watched him while he told his story. After a moment she smiled at him. He wondered why she was smiling. Did she find his story perfetic or-

"You're story sounds a little like Logan's there...And...Someone else's...ah know... Ah think the doctor gave ya a nice name there Joseph."Stunned silent for a moment, he began to smile. She was so kind and pretty when she smiled. He wished he could see her smile more often. "So, the doc didn't say what had happened to ya?" His face darkened.

"He didn't know either. I turned up there one day and the hospital took me in and looked after me..."

"You think something bad happened to ya don't ya...? We're you attacked?"

"No. I was just out cold. No marks or anything. I was just in a coma." It was Rogue's turn to feel bad now. Whenever the word coma came up she remembered Cody. The first boy she'd ever touched in her teen years, and how she'd put him in a coma. She wondered if he was still in a coma. Silence grew again. "...Do you believe in destiny?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. Ah guess ah do believe in destiny a bit. Well, a woman who used to take care of me, she could see the future. But things changed. People changed. It was the decisions people made that made the visions she saw. Ah guess ah like ta believe that ah have control over ma own destiny...Well... At least that's what ah've always wanted anyway."

"Control over your powers."

"Yeah, ah guess... Ah mean... if ah had control over ma powers bad things wouldn't happen as often. Don't ya think?" She looked to him a friendly smile on her face, but Joseph's had gotten icier. Rogue became confused by him. When he looked away from her and back into his coffee he said, "Sometimes, control isn't always best."

"What do ya mean Joseph?" He looked up to her, seriousness in his eyes.

"Maybe you should go see this woman."

"Yeah...Well me and Kurt were plannin' to, but with everythin' goin' on. We might need a little help seekin' off the grounds. Could you help with that?"

Joseph nodded his head and looked back at his coffee, sad. "You know...If this woman can see the future...Then she'll be able to tell you that people change...Do you believe that people can have a change of heart."

"Ha, yeah right...Sorrah, ah just... Kurt was talkin' 'bout someone this mornin' who he wants mah to forgive, but ah know ah can nevah fogive then." Joseph became stiff.

"Who?"

"Her names Mystique...She used ta be ma foster mother. Let's just say that she's been usin' me since ah was a child 'n' the thin's she's done... it's unforgivable for a mother."

"...But...What if she hadn't made these plans intentionally to hurt you. What if it was only for apart of your life instead of she the rest of you knowing her."

"Ya tryin' ta support her now? Why does everyone think ah should give her a chance. She set me 'n' the X-Men up too many times for me ta trust her."

"Alright, then what if it wasn't her. Someone different. Someone who just made a few mistakes...But owned up to them. Told you the truth. Tried to protect you after they realised they were wrong for hurting you. What then? Would you give them another chance." Rogue's mind drifted to one person as he said that. Gambit. She thought about how he had been her enemy, then how he'd lied to her, and now a days he was telling her about the life debt he and his family were willing to give her. Yeah, Gambit had hurt her by lying and had made mistakes, but she was sure he was trying to make up for it now and not trying to hurt her.

"Yeah...Guess, ah'd try to forgive them." She smiled. "Kinda reminds me of me there. Ah didn't join the X-Men without a stuggle first. Mystique had me pretty messed up so ah was the X-Men's enemy at one point. Ah was with the brotherhood for a short time, till ah realised what Mystique was playin' at. Guess ah needed forgiveness from the X-Men to even be here. Alive today...Why'd you ask anyway?"

Joseph felt slightly happier knowing that there was a chance she could forgive him, but he still wasn't one hundred percent positive. Looking back down to his coffee, he finished it. "If you did have control over your power. All of it... You'd be one very powerful and very dangerous mutant. The more control, the more power, the more struggle to keep that control when others want that power... Do you understand?"

"...No. Not really. Ya've gone all cryptic on mah here. Why don't you just say what ya mean?"

"...I can't... I don't understand fully myself what..." He stopped himself. "I know that sometimes secrets can be a good thing. Keeping something, like what we're talking about a secret from even the closest of friends can be best. At least that way it's less likely that that secret will fall into the wrong hands."

"OK, Joseph, you're starting to freak me out a little here. What are ya talkin' about? All ah was sayin' was it would be nice ta have control over ma powers, then ya just went off into talkin' 'bout me visitin' ma foster mothers, 'n' forgiveness and now how dangerous control over power is. Joseph, how is bein' able to touch dangerous. If anythin' it'll be less dangerous for everyone."

"It wasn't fully what I meant."

"Then what do ya mean Joseph? 'cause ah'm pretty confused"

"...I don't know."

"Don't know or just not tellin'." He looked up to Rogue now. He couldn't believe what he had been saying. Why was he telling her things like this? Giving her advice on how to avoid... He let his head down again, losing sight of Rogue's eyes that were getting mad about not understand him. Maybe "Joseph?" She enforced. He looked to her, but couldn't say anymore than he had. He stood up and left the Rogue hearing Rogue call after him, but not chase after him. He was glad as he swiftly moved from room to room, till he was out and able to fly around to clear his head. What was wrong with him? He was giving tips to someone he shouldn't be. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air he was truthful to himself. In all his years of living he had never come across someone like Rogue... And he was falling for her


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **To** G, **Arrr, i spelt the name wrong. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll go back and change it. Sorry about that.

**Recap** - Kitty goes to see Rogue in her room to see if she's alright. Rogue snaps at Kitty at first, jealous when she uses Remy's first name, but apologises and is interested in what Kitty and Gambit talked about before he left. Kitty is stopped by Joseph, who knocks on the door. Kitty runs out the room. Kurt then teleports in Rogue's room and teleports her away. Gambit calls his brother Henri, asking for him to find out information on Joseph. Gambit finally opens up to his brother telling him that he's scared that if he doesn't do what he's told the bomb in the back of his heck will go off and kill people, but also he doesn't want to trick the X-Men. His brother tells him to make this the last job, but is easier said than done. Kurt teleports Rogue outside where he asks her if she likes Gambit or Joseph. Rogue tells him she doesn't like either. Kurt then asks her if she'll see Mystique with him, because she's had perditions of Rogue's death. At first Rogue says no, feeling betrayed by her brother, but gets talked into it and agrees. Kurt then teleports her back in her room and goes to collect Storm with Logan, Emma and Scott. There is a moment between Scott and Emma in the sewers as Scott helps Emma up a tunnel, but falls on top of her. Logan and Storm talk about how the Morlocks treated her well and how now she knows they can survive on their own. Rogue has a shower, letting her hair curl naturally (like in the comics), uses nude eye shadow and red lipstick, making her look beautiful. Before she can wipe it off, Joseph stops her and they go downstairs to have something to drink. The other X-Men are in the danger room with Hank. Joseph lets it slip he knows about the extra danger room session she did, and Rogue questions how he knew about it. Rogue then asks what happened to Joseph in his past. Joseph admits he doesn't know, just woke up in a hospital not knowing who he was, found Rogue and became a part of the X-Men. Joseph asks rogue if she believes in destiny. Rogue answers that she believes they can change destiny, due to having lived with Irene who can see the future. Joseph talks about if she would trust someone who lied to her then starts to say that control isn't always best and confuses Rogue by saying she'd be very dangerous and powerful if she had control. Joseph figures out that he is trying to warn Rogue about future plans and runs away from her.

**Chapter 8**

Storm was greeted by kind face and was amused at how Logan growled at the younger children to make them back off. He led her straight into the meeting room, where all the younger children disappeared and the older ones began to enter. Rogue was the last to enter after her brother Kurt had found her in her room and teleported her down to just outside the meeting room. As she entered she looked round for Joseph, but couldn't spot him, instead she noticed all eyes on her instead of Storm which made her nervous. Kurt guided Rogue over to sit next to him, closing the door behind her.

"Now that everyone's here-" Logan began, until the door opened and Joseph stepped in. Rogue still wondered what that conversation before was about and what part of it touched a nerve. "Alright, now that everyone's here lets get back to where we left of. Strips how'd you know Storm was in trouble." Rogue looked away from Joseph and to Logan, ignoring everyone looking at her. The truth was she didn't know. And she said just that. Logan growled, rubbing his chin. "Right, Frost, Red one of yous are gonna pair up with Rogue to find out how she knew about Storm and the other is gonna try and work cerebro. The professors been gone too long and-"

"Wait, hold on. Who said anyone could enter ma head?"

"It's just to find out what's going on around here strip. "

"Look Logan, they ain't gonna be able ta tell you anymore than ah can, 'n' ah don't want either of 'em in ma head,'n' if you force them or they try then Ah'll just block them and leave."

"And where you gonna go Rogue. The worlds falling to pieces out there. They aren't gonna accept a mutant stray without beating 'em bloodily and leaving them in a gutter."

"Logan" storm interrupted, frowning at him. She turned to Rogue with a sweet smile on her face. "I thank you rogue for informing the others where I was. Can you tell me how this dream went? How you saw it or what you saw?"

Rogue forced a smile back to storm and tried to remember something she didn't want to remember. "At first ah thought it was just a dream. Ah was just floating 'round in ma head tryna sort out ma psychics when ah just felt cold... Ah don't know what it was, but ah knew something was really wrong 'n' ah started lookin for what was makin me feel so scared and cold. Then ah heard your screams, 'n' it was like a blinding light took over ma sight 'n' ah wasn't in ma head anymore... Ah was in yours."

"Mine?" Storm gasped.

"Did you axidentally absorb jean or Emma before hand?" Logan asked

"No, ah don't think... Ah just remember seein what Storm saw and feelin what she felt." Rogue left off the part that she knew what Storm was thinking as well. She felt like a nutcase already.

"Perhaps her powers are growing." Hank suggested. While everyone seemed to accept this, Rogue looked to Joseph at this and caught his cold white eyes watching her intensely. Hadn't Joseph said something about her powers becoming more powerful?

"Fine. So strips, you saw the attacker?"

"Yeah. She was a woman with long flowing blond hair, and these light blue eyes that had a hint of red in them. She was strong 'n' had sharp claws, 'n' could heal." Logan nodded having heard the same discription from spike.

"Were they the people who tried to kidnap you?"

"No... All my kidnappers were men." Rogue said remembering what Gambit had said. That made her feel sad again. Why did he just up and leave with everything going on? Was he in trouble?

"So let me get this straight." Logan yell growled."we have people who are tryna kidnap rogue who were guessin are normise, then we got mutants after storm, then we've got this friends of humanity trash on every newsreport, and the professors missing. Did I miss anything?"

"Do you think the professor could have been like kidnapped like all those other mutants on the news reports? And what about the murderings." Kitty said in a shaky voice which broke the silence.

Storm nodded and took over from Logan. "You may be right kitty. These mutant disappearances and people being murdered may be happening in different parts of America, but they are moving closer toward us, and with this new movement of mutant haters, it makes the national situation for mutants highly dangerous. We cannot ignore these points. However my question is if the Professor has been taken by these mutant kidnappers, then how did they get to him? It is written in his own handwriting that he left by free will."

"Maybe he was tricked." Kurt said in his strong German voice, although he didn't believe what he was saying. This was the professor. He was smart and it was like he knew the future.

"Perhaps you are right Kurt. Perhaps someone forged one of the Professors friends handwriting, or invaded their email. Perhaps they lurd him out." Hank said.

"But, he would still have his powers. He would be able to contact us." Jean said.

"He doesn't have cerebro with him, so how can he?" Slashed Emma's cool voice.

"She has a point." Said Hank.

"Well whoever these punks are who took Xavier, they're gonna pay big time. Red, frost, yous two go use cerebro and find the Professor. The rest of us will check out these friends of humanity idiots and see what they're about."

"But Logan, what if the friends haven't taken Xavier? What if it was either Rogues or Storms kidnappers? It may seem more logical that we invest in there kidnappers instead of the friends."

"Listen fur ball, I've tried caughting there scent, but it ain't happened. We've got nothing to go off with these punks and I say that the friends of humanity are behind it."

"Logan, Hank makes a valid point , but I do not think we should ignore the friends Hank. I believe we should split up into groups and see what information we can find on all three of them. Jean and Emma can use cerebro to try and find the Professor, but apart from getting the Professor back home, I don't see much we can do except stay indoors together on red alert."

Logan growled, but before anyone could say anything more, there was a rapid knock at the door and jubilee entered out of breath saying "you guys are gonna wanna see this." The adults looked at each other flabagasted, before following jubilee to the front of the mansion. It was then they understood jubilees hurry. Gambit had come back to the mansion with a large package in hand. Gambit had dragged it to the front of mansion steps and threw it down, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Gambit? What is that?" Storm asked, but was cut off by a glowing wolverine as he moved to open the bag. From the bag was a man who had a black eye, he mouth tied and hands and feet bound. "You!" Logan growled pulling the man up off the ground reconsing a scent. He was dressed head to toe in black. It took Rogue a couple of blinks before she realised who it was.

"He's one of the guy who tried ta kidnap me... Gambit, where'd you find him?" Rogue finally looked up into Gambits raging red eyes. He met hers and suddenly cooled. She saw this, but was more interested in asking what was that butterfly feeling in her stomach that was so hot?

"Good question. Why did ya find him Cajun?" Logan growled from holding the scared hench man. Gambit broke contact with Rogue, feeling the warmth leave him and the never ending feeling of just being punished in the gut.

"Was headin' back south when I caught dis vermin runnin'. Thought ya might wanna question 'em. Didn't seem ta open up for moi."

"Oh yeah." Logan growled. "But you ain't off the hook yet Cajun. Your gonna follow Scott to the meeting room while I get this one locked up in the danger room."

Gambit nodded letting Logan drag the thug off. "Come on then or else I need to force you."

"There be no need for force. I'll come willingly."

"Alright then. Let's go." Scott said and began heading into the mansion, avoiding jean and Emma. Before gambit passed rogue his eyes shifted to hers. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off him. She thought that he had ran away and she was right. He just said that he was heading back home. She knew that there was something bad going on at his home, and it kind of hurt thinking that he'd rather be back there than helping out around the mansion. But she couldn't say anything. She'd already got too attached. She should have known from the moment she absorbed him that he was a player and didn't stay in one place for too long. She knew he liked chasing girls and having challenges, and she must have been the ultimate challenge. It was sad to think about, but she couldn't just let him slip in and out of her life again, if the emotions were going to hurt this much. She doubted she'd be able to cope with the feelings of finding out he'd felt again just after she got close to him again. So when he gave her a small smile that seemed genuinely happy to see her, and said, "Hello Cherie. Miss me?"

Gambit took in Rogues new make up. He liked it much better than her old make-up. Her eyes were beautifuly lit up by her eye liner and nude eye shadow and those red lips looked juiced and lush. She folded her arms, and was the first after Scott to walk into the mansion. Gambit watched her give him the cold shoulder which made him feel like someone had stuck a pin in him somewhere and was twisting it. The others went in leaving only Joseph and Gambit alone. Gambits eyes darkened as he turned around to face him. Joseph's eyes were white.

"Problem Joseph?" Gambit took two steps closer to gambit so they were stood inches apart from each other, almost as if they were sizing each other up.

"You know your roll. Don't screw up." Joseph passed Gambit just as Scott had come back to get him. Gambit smiled satisfied that Joseph wasn't likely now to bother him. He turned and followed Scott inside the mansion.

XXXXX

A few hours later, gambit had been sat shuffling cards in the meeting room with Scott babysitting him along with a few other mutants popping in and out every now and then. In the danger room jean and Emma had tried to get information from the mans mind, but not gotten anything. Logan had the guy bloodily, and storm had to pull him away from him. Logan sighed heavily as he and storm stepped outside the danger room.

"Still nothin'. Guy doesn't even know the name of the guy he was workin for. Just know that he's a professional thieve. I'm starting to wonder if jumbo actually did bring us back someone who tried to kidnap rogue."

"I believe him Logan and I know it's not my place, but I'm sure the professor would feel the same way I do and I believe he would be not only offering gambit a place to stay, but a place on the team."

"He ain't trustworthy storm."

"I believe he is. Look at what he's done so far. He protected rogue when we couldn't. He was appearently by her side when rogue was having...visions. And he is here now, supplying us with a source. This man may have been kept in the dark, but it is something more to go on then what we had before."

"Yeah, but how did he come across this punk? How do we know that isn't actually his own men in there he's selling out?"

"Because Logan, I don't believe that he would have the men he hired shoot him in his shoulder. I also believe if he wanted to kidnap rogue, then he would do it on his own since he had no problem doing that last time. Also...I believe he has a soft spot for rogue."

"You can't possibly mean..." Storm nodded. "Great another teenage puppy love triangle only this time it's explosions and metal instead of fiery and cold telepaths. " Storm simply smiled and shuck her head at Logan.

XXXXX

Scott was looking around the Professors office. He was sure there was something he was missing. The Professor wouldn't just take off without telling them would he? He remembered the last time when he went missing and it they found him in Jugganorts cell. He was worried that he may have gotten into trouble like that again. And he didn't like seeing Jean so upset. She was scared about these disappearances and murders and she was worried that the Professor might have been taken by these people who had taken the other mutants. There was something else he knew was making her unhappy, but he tried to ignore that.

"My my, what's a good boy like you doing being norty and looking thought somebody else's draws?"

Scott looked up from behind the Professor's chair to see Emma stood against the entrance. She was stretched out against the wall and looked intrigued with that smooth lined eyebrow raised up. Those blue eyes sparkled and when she stepped into the office, her moves were graceful. Scott couldn't help but stare at her body. She was walking around again in nothing but a tight tub top and pants with white leather boots. She had a beautiful body and he was glad that she couldn't see his eyes searching her body through his glasses.

"Scott." She asked again, which brought him into reality again. He stood up holding files in his hands. Quickly he hid them under the table trying to hid them from Emma. Her lips simply curved effortlessly.

"I'm a psychic Scott. You can't hid them from me. What have you got?"

"You know the Professor wouldn't approve of you using your powers against another mutant unnecessary."

"Hmmm, but the Professor's not here is he. That's why you're going through his draws. And I don't need to be psychic to read you Scott." She stepped closer and closer until she was leaning over the desk towards Scott. Her feet were still on the floor, but if he looked down then he would see some cleeverage, which he was sure Emma wanted. He "hmmm" doubly debating whether he should look or not, but she spoke, which was a better distraction. "Besides, you don't seem to mind when Jean enters your mind."

"She doesn't."

"Really Scott. Can you be so blind."

"Jean doesn't go through my thoughts."

"Is that true or is that what you want to believe. I've felt her enter your mind Scott. Just before she was reading your mind when you was looking at me. She's jealous of those looks Scott. And soon who knows what she'll be making you do."

"No. Jean's not like that. She wouldn't just enter my mind to see what I was thinking."

"How do you know Scott? Who do you know you can trust her?"

"Because I've trusted her ever since I met her and she hasn't betrayed that trust."

"Hmmm, but perhaps that was because she knew she had you. Maybe now her feelings are changing and she feels like she has to keep an eye on what your thinking. She's jealous of me Scott and you know that."

"She not changed."

"How do you know?"

"Because she was jealous when she thought Rogue had a crush on me, but she never entered my mine then. Oh and you should try wearing more clothes. You're hurting Rogue's feelings by walking around like that."

"I don't care what that field mouse thinks. She seems pretty occupied with Joseph. And I believe youre forgetting one thing. When Rogue was crushing on you, Jean was going out with this boy Duncan. She knew how to make you jealous. How to make you want her. But now she doesn't have that back up and she scared of losing you to someone like me."

"Why are you doing this Emma? Why are you trying to break me and Jean up?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying how it is. If you stopped denieying me and actually listen to what I was saying then you'd understand more of what was happening. But you can't can you. Because you know what I'm saying is true. I just don't understand why you won't give her up."

"I'm never gonna give Jean up ever."

"Why."

"Because I...I."

Emma moved back off the table, knowing what he was going to say, but knowing she couldn't let him say it. "See, you can't even say it. Doesn't that tell you something Scott. Doesn't it tell you that I'm right."

Just then a tall figure appeared at the door. "Scott." Jean entered, but stopped at the door way seeing Scott looking at Emma a little wide mouthed. Jean wasn't sure what was happening as she looked between them, but when Emma turned around and smiled lightly, Jean just knew she didn't like it. "What's going on in here?" She asked.

"Nothing." Scott answered too quick and got an evil look of both girls. "I was just... Looking through the Professor's files."

"Scott, you know there secrete. You shouldn't be going through those."

"What files would they be?"

Jean gave Emma a cold look as she walked up to the table and ended up standing next to her. When she looked back to Scott who was looking at her and ignoring Emma, her eyes softened.

"Scott, listen to me. You know it's not right to go snooping through other peoples stuff."

"I know, but Jean maybe the Professor found something. Discover away to help someone. Maybe if we look at what his latest discoveries for everyone was then we'd be able to find out where he's gone."

"If the Professor has gone out to find something that could help, then he'll come back once he has it. But he won't like to come back to find out that you've been rutting through his folders. Put them back Scott and if he doesn't come back soon, then we'll look at them."

Just as Scott was nodding his head and putting them away in a draw in the Professor's desk, Emma said, "Hold on. Maybe we should see what the Professor has wrote about us."

"What?" Jean gasped and laughed at the same time.

"I'm just saying if the Professor has written stuff about us then we should know what he's written, after all it is about us. Perhaps we should know what he thinks about us."

"No, Scott don't listen to her. It's wrong to know other people's other thoughts." Jean interrupted.

"Hmmm, you're one to talk. Aren't you a psychic who enters minds and finds out what people are thinking."

Jean turned on Emma and both girls seemed to be sizing each other up. "Hay, I don't purposely read other people's minds like you do."

"Darling I don't have to enter people's minds to know what they were thinking. Especially not your or Scott's." Her eyes met Scott's and Jean saw how Scott seemed defenceless against Emma. She was hating Emma more and more the longer she stayed at the institute.

"You don't know what we're thinking. And if you do then you're obviously entering our minds and reading them. So why don't you keep you powers to yourself instead of breaking the Professor's rules. If he knew then and if he was here then he'd throw you out until you learned to keep your powers to yourself."

"You see your not entirely right there darling. The Professor's to kind hearted to throw anyone out of this mansion. And second, he's not here. And presides. If he was to throw me out for reading other people's minds then that would men that he'd have to throw you out and himself. So you might want to rethink that. And you might want to rethink reading those files."

"Scott no-"

"We maybe psychic and able to read other people's minds Scott. But you're not."

"No, Scott. You know it's wrong-"

"Why are you trying to stop him Jean? Is it because you know what's in those folders already?"

"No, I do not. It's just wrong to go through files that aren't meant to be seen by us."

"Why. Why aren't they meant to be seen by us if there about us? What would the Professor be trying to hid from his students that they don't know already." With that Emma looked at Scott who seemed confused and hating the looks of both woman. "What isn't the Professor telling you Scott? Why hasn't he shown you your folder."

"Scott if you look in those folders you'll be betraying the professors trust."

"Isn't he already betraying your trust. Hasn't he done it before." Scott thought back to the insedent with Mystique and how he lied about not knowing that the principle was Mystique. Emma smiled as she saw Scott's face fall and his arms too.

"Scott-" Jean tried, but Emma interpreted."

"Well then. Looks like we can't trust the Professor after all." And left with a worked up Jean and confused Scott.

XXXXX

Rogue was in her room again. She wasn't sure now what to do. She knew Logan was interigating that thug, then he'd be interigating gambit. For some reason she felt like she should be by gambits side making sure that Logan didn't hurt him, but then she just felt so jittery around gambit. She had to stop caring about him. That meant she had to stop defending him when it came to Logan. So she stayed away from him so she wouldn't defend him to Logan, and to make it seem that she really didn't care about him. After her mind was made up about that she found herself wondering around the mansion.

Her mind fell on Joseph, wondering where he was and what he was doing. She knew he was free, but wasn't used to him no being by her side during any free time they had. She didn't realise that she was looking for him until she found him in the garden. She watched him from the kitchen window, wondering what she should say. She needed to know why he seemed distant from her lately, but before she could even step outside, Joseph sensed her watching him and flew away. Rogue swallowed down a breath and headed towards her room, wanting to be alone for this coming headache.

"Takin' a nap Cherie?" When rogue openned her eyes, she saw her door open and gambit leaning against her door frame. She sat up rubbing her head."Dunt anybody knock around here?" She muttered which made gambit chuckle. She liked the sound of it, but stood up folding her arms and taking her moody pose. "What'd you want swamp rat?"

"Came ta see ma river rat. There a problem?"

"River rat?"

"Well ya 'r' from de other side of the river. 'N' if I'm your swamp rat, your my river rat."

"If ya don't have a good reason why your really here then yeah, so ya got somethin important ta say or ya gettin lost?" Gambit didnt understand why she was being so cold with him all of a sudden. She couldn't have found out about his secrets. She was too calm for that, so what was making her act this way? He'd have to get closer to her to find out why she was unhappy.

"You reason enough cher." He grinned. Testing was the best plan he had at the moment, but wasn't sure how much good it would do. He saw rogues checks fluster an angry red and turn her head away so he wouldn't see. It made his grin wider.

"Ya runnin from Logan? If ya think ah'm gonna help ya out with him again then ya wrong. Ya ain't hiding here now get out!"

"I ain't runnin from dat puppy, but hidin out in your room doesn't seem that bad of an idea." He stepped in closing the door behind him.

"What 'r' ya doin gambit? Ah just said get out!" Rogue practacly yelled.

"Please cher, call me Remy. Dat be my real name that only moi friends can use. And the special ladies I give my time up for." He winked.

"Oh really. Neva knew ya thought Kitty was special. Or how's about jean. Thought ah heard her callin you by your first name when ah was headin up to ma room. So what'd ya class as special huh gambit. Anything that moves and wears a skirt?"

He frowned but came back with a smile, making two large, but slow stolls towards Rogue. "You jealous, Cherie?"

"What, of them bein all giggly and blushin cause the great Cajun thieve talked to them? Dream on swamp boy, now go back ta where ya came from. It's where ya were headin before, so why stop now?" Rogue said, almost as fast as quick silver. Gambit thought she was funny when she was angry. She was red in the face with pouted lips and fighting arms which she swirled around in the air, pointing to gambit at times and brought them back to her chest. She looked away again not wanting him to see the red blush in her face. she didn't notice how close he was now to her. Then something clicked inside him then as he heard Rogues last senetences. His smile vanished and was replaced by a serious face. Using his gloved fingure, he turned her chin around to face him. It was then her breath shortened as she was met with Gambits deep dark eyes that had a dancing red light that seemed to shot through her and warm her.

"Ya thought I'd left? Is dat what's made ya so upset?" She didn't answer, but it was there in her softened eyes. Noticing this herself, she pulled up her anger to cover her emotions. She tried to turn her face away, but hekept it looking at him. His eyes growingdeeper and letting down his poker face two she could see the guilt and upset he had in having to leave her again."I left 'cause I got a tip off where that thug would be. I left when you were still asleep, t'inkin I'd be back before ya woke up. I'm sorry Cherie, but when I found out I was frurious n angry. These people can't get away with what they tried to do. So I went after 'em before he left town. sides" he said now smirking him checks smirk. "Wouldn't leave without sayin good bye to moi cher?"

It took rogue a good long moment for her to remember that she was suppose to be hating him, and distancing him. But how could she keep him away after that? She would seem like such a jerk if she did, but she had to for reasons she didn't understand. And besides, how did she know he was tellin' the truth. Well maybe that guy downstairs proves it, but what if it wasn't all he was making out to she did blink back into her rage, she noticed how close he was. Using her fist, she pushed him away, and her back, only to feel the edge of her bed against her legs. "That doesn't mean that ya weren't leavin' ma swamp rat. How'd ah know ya didn't just come across the guy 'n' wanted some revenge of ya own?"

"I do want revenge. But why would I be back here if I were just after revenge?"

"Ya told me ya were gonna leave and not come back, remember? Now why don't ya really go this time, steada comin back here again." She pushed him back and turned away looking teary eyed. Gambit left so low that he really did believe Logan when he called him a low life. He was right. He was a low life.

"Cherie... I never wanted ta leave ya. I don't want ta leave, but there were things... Are things that I need ta take care of... But I'm back now rogue. 'N' it looks like I'm stayin for a while." Rogue looked to him, wondering why he was suddenly deciding to stay. Gambit picked up her question. "I'm gonna stay here with ya cher, but I can't say how long. I'm hoping to stay til we find out who these kidnappers are who wanted ya and have all of them regreating the very thought of even tryin anything... But if...things... Get more complicated than I'm gonna have ta go cher. I'm sorry I can't promise ya anything." She looked for any traces of a le but couldn't find any. She was worried that it was because he had such a good poker face that he could get away with saying he hadn't stolen the Crown Jewels, but actually have them hidden in his back pocket. But those eyes looked soft and sad. Was he telling the truth?

"Ah doubt you'll be here much longer. Logan doesn't like ya."

He laughed at that. "Wolvie didn't much like the idea of me join da team either. Stroms the woman in charge round here for now and she wants me to stick around. She already oftered me a guest room. When she and wolvie seen me before ta ask bout where I went 'n' how I found the thug, she said she'd offer moi a place on the team too, but dat was the Professors job, so she couldn't. Wolvie wasn't too happy bout her sayin that."

" so, they bourt the story ya just told meh?"

"Oui, 'cause it be true. They wanted ta know who moi contacts were, but I told dem I couldn't give any names, just tell em that it's a contact that I sort have get sources from."

"So who is this contact? Anyone ah know? Someone from the thieves?"

"Non..." Gambit looked away rubbing the back of his head. " he be...someone dangerous. Wouldn't. Don't trust him with the X-Men. He's a mad man, but he called me up 'n' told moi where to find em, so I took the information."

"Wait, if he's dangours, then why'd you trust 'I'm. Who'd you know it wasn't a trap? Ya could have gotten ya self killed."

Gambit smiled at her, taking a step closer to her again. "Ya worried bout dis old swamp rat cher?"

"No." She said too fast and looked away, holding back the blush. She was trying to make sense of everything inside her head. He'd left the mansion after getting a call from this mad man, and he went and found this thug? Did she believe that? Well Logan and Storm seemed to. Maybe she should just trust their judgement, instead of fuzzing over him. She was righting to keep her distance from him anyway. But she couldn't stop the next soft thing that came out of from her lips. "So, ya stayin'" she stated.

Gambits grin grew at hearing this question. It sounded like she'd finally come round to believing him, and he was glad about that. "Oui cheire. I'm stayin'. sides,Ya a hard woman ta leave." He stepped into her space again, wrapping an arm around her waste, as she tried pushing him away again. He didn't let go, but didnt expect for Rogue to trip over her own bed as she tried to push him away. He grinned down at her from his position on top of her. He found it adorable how her mouth formed the perfect O shape, and her eyes widened, letting him see more of their beauty. And he loved the colour red in her checks. He'd have to make her blush more often. He leaned down closer towards her, having her arms trapped underneath his chest, she tried but couldnt escape from under him. Noticing how close he was moving, she turned her face away from his saying. "Get offa mah. Do ya wanna end up in a coma."

"It be worth it, non?"

"You're unbelievable."

"I'd be anything for you Cherie" He leaned in closer, "and do anything with ya."

"Ya gotta death wish Cajun."

"I like dis position."

"Well ah don't. Now get offa me. I ain't some southen tramp for ya ta use like some other girls ya might have had back in New Orleans."

"Non, your more than that cher. But let me tell ya somethin'. I don't use woman."

"Ha, yeah right. Ah saw ya back in New Orleans. Ya kept eyeing up loads of girls and flirting with em. If you wasn't busy lyin ta me and usin me to get ya father free, then ya would have, for sure gone to a hotel room with at least one of em."

"Dat ain't true."

"Oh, so what? You're a virgin? Ah doubt that."

"It ain't what ya think."

"Why should ah believe ya? Ah neverknow when your lyin to ma or tellin tha truth." Gambit frowned as he heard this and sat up off her, to sit besides her. She sat up, but didn't look him in the eye.

"You think I'm lyin' to ya Rogue? Why would I lye to ya?"

He watched her curl up into a ball. "Why not?"

"Rogue... I haven't lied to ya bout anything. Do ya see me deniyin having slept with another woman...? Da truth is that I have had my fair share of sneakin inta different beds. I ain't really proud of it, but they were just one nighters 'n' they knew that. Do ya really think I'd force or trick a woman inta sleepin with me? Am I really that low in your eyes?" She said nothing, just hid her head in her knees feeling ashamed and believing he wouldn't trick anyone ith stuff like that. Well it's what she wanted to believe. She shuck her head and Gambit easier a little bit. He was struggling again with telling her the real reason why he'd slept with some many women. Why did it always come back to him having to hide things from her?

"Ah just... Ah can't trust ya gambit. Ah can't trust ya ta tell me always keepin things from mah." Rogue looked at him this time, and saw him look away with a look of shame in his eyes. There was a moments silence as she thought he wasn't going to answer. "What ain't ya tellin me gambit?"

"...nothin that has ta do with you or your X-Men."

"Then it's your family. We got that far. What really happened after we left ya in New Orleans?" He was silent and didn't say anything. Rogue felt a little hurt by this and tried to add up the pieces. "You were headin back to New Orleans wasn't ya? You left here ta go home. Why've ya gotta go back home when ya seem so miserable there. Ta see these people. Henri, Merci and tante? They why ya wanna get back there?" He still didn't say anything and Rogue thought she'd lost him completely. It hurt to see him like this, but she had to remember to stay distant. Of course he was going to leave again, and if she tried to get close now, he'd be gone by the hour and she'd be left hurting again. More than they both already was. He wasn't going to opening up to her, so there was really no reason for him to be here talking to her and making her feel bad. She stood up and moved to her door, opening it. "Ah think ya better go gambit. 'Fore Logan finds ya."

Gambit looked up throw his eyelashes at rogue. She looked perfect even if she was sad. He looked down to his hands in his lap again. He really didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her anything to do with him because he was not only working for him still, but there was Joseph lurking around somewhere. If he told her anything then they'd know and she'd be in even more danger. But here he risked losing her trust. Did he even have that? Apparently not, but he was sure that there was something there. Something that made him determined to keep her safe even if it meant lying to her or having her hate him for the rest of their life's. He was going to keep her safe from this monster, so he looked up to her again, with a bit more confidence and hope about what he was going to ask for. If s he could have this one thing from her then he was sure he could do it. Keep her safe.

"Do you trust me Rogue?"

"What?" She replied looking a little confused. Gambit stood up and came to her side. she didn't move, just kept eye contact with him, feeling her breath getting stuck in her chest.

"Do you trust me?"

"Ah just told ya ah can't. Ya don't tell me the tuth. Keep things from mah."

"But do ya trust me in other ways? Do ya feel like ya can trust me even when I don't tell ya stuff. Do ya trust me to save ya life? Does your heart... Ya feelings tell ya ta trust me?" He asked again, looking serious. Rogue was lost in those eyes. What was it with people confusing her lately. First Joseph, now Gambit. Why did he want her trust? Was the trouble he was in involve her trusting him? Why? What for? Would he shut her out if she said no?

"Ah...ah don't know. Ah... What. What you gettin' at gambit."

"I need to know if you trust me rogue." He took hold of her hand in a strong, yet kind grip and held it close to his heart. "You already said that you shouldn't trust me 'cause of all the reasons why you shouldn't. But deep down, without judgement of bad things that I've done, 'n' I'm mostly likely ta do without meaning to, do you trust me? Please answer the question."

"Ah..." She though about what he was asking but didn't completely understand what he meant. Was this to do with the stuff he wasn't telling her?"Do ya trust me?"

"Oui rogue, I do."

"Then. Why won't you tell mew hats happened? What is happening?"

"Because I need to know that you trust me."

"... You're not gonna tell me, are ya."

"Please rogue. Do you trust me?" She felt his grip tighten almost in desperation and she took his reply as a no. She felt like a balloon being popped. Did he really mean what he said? Did he trust her? He sounded like he did, but she wasn't sure. But she felt if she didn't say something soon then she'd lose him forever. If he could trust her, than could she trust him?

"...yes. Yeah... Ah guess ah do." Rogue felt his grip ease and watched a breath escape him. Her was trust really that important to him. Why?

"Good." He finally said, his voice turning into a whisper. "...'n' no... I ain't gonna tell ya..." Rogue felt herself being let down so she was sinking with anger starting to fill her hurt. She tried pulling her hand out of Gambits hold, but he moved closer to her, pinning her against her door, and tightening his grip. "I can't tell ya everythin' rogue. I can tell you bits, but not here." Rogue noticed his eyes growing slightly darker while drifting around the corridors outside before returning to hers. "Too risky. Ya gotta trust me Rogue. You just said you did. Don't let that be a lye."

"Ah don't lye bout trust."

He nodded his head. "I believe ya, 'n' I trust ya. But I just don't trust-"

"Rogue." Joseph said, stepping into her room from the corridor. He looked between her and frowned at Gambit, his eyes starting to whiten. "Causing trouble again Gambit." He said. Gambit stepped in front of Rogue so he and Joseph were inches apart. He hoped he hadn't been ear wiggling on what they had just said, but if he had then he was going to make sure he didn't try anything to hurt Rogue.

"Still creepin round and storkin the belle fillie?"

"I'm not stroking her."

"Yeh right, 'n' I'm the Easter bunny."

"Stop it." Rogue tried saying, but it seemed hopeless. She tried moving I between them to stop them fighting, but Gambit blocked her out of the way.

"Why don't you go back to the sewers where you belong?"

"I'm a swamp rat, not a sewer rat. At least get the insult right if ya gonna try ta insult moi."

"You're not worth my breath or anyone else's. Rogue-" Joseph reached over and trapped her wrist in a grip that hurt. Gambit saw her wince a little and went to grip at her wrist too, making sure to keep her behind him.

"Ya ain't gettin her hommie."

"You aren't in control of her. Now back down! Rogue come on-"

"The lady doesn't wanna go with ya, so let go of 'er wrist."

"I'm saving her from your fermin."

"She needs protection' from you, is what she needs."

"Other way round Cajun. She needs-"

"What's goin' on here!" Logan yelled over the two men. He looked betweent he two men that didn't look away from each other, then saw how terrified rogue looked. Logan stepped I between the two men, grabbing gambit by the coat, and throwing his out the room, into Joseph. They stumbled back, but didn't fall over. He growled his blood curdling growl, pointing at both of them. "Both of yous stay away from Rogue and the girls dorm. Now get down to the danger room. If yous two wanna let off steam at each other, you can do it there." Both men looked at each other seeming to pay no attention to Wolverine. "GO!" He finally yelled and both headed off towards the danger room glaring at each other the whole way.

Logan turned around to face Rogue who was watching them go. "You alright kid?" She looked to him, seeming confused and worried. "Yeah. Ah'm fine. You think them battlin it out in the danger rooms a good idea?"

"Don't worry strips. I'll be maning the controls, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna let them get hurt. They're fighting for your attention rogue." Rogue frowned and looked down to the ground. "They like ya kid. Now I ain't the one to get involved in peoples personal life's and you know that, but I don't like either of them. But it's not my chose or decition. If you...like one of them, then i suggest you tell the other it's over, or if you don't like either tell them both and if they give you a rough time, then you tell me and I'll sort em out. If you ever need me to get rid of them for ya then I will." She nodded a look of annoyance and humor on her lips. "I'm here for ya kid. Your not alone, so don't think you have to go through... Stuff alone. 'N' I ain't just talkin about your guy problems." Logan said before walking away, leaving rogue to close the door behind them and sink to the ground as she let out a long held breath. What was she going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick Notes: **sorry it's not been full of action lately. Or Romyness. I'm gonna try and get a romy scene in next, and I know I won't be able to do it in the next chapter, but there will be a lot of action scenes soon. For now I'm just getting the boring details of what's going on out of the way.

**Note: **exams are coming up, so I think I'll have to postpone the story for about three weeks or so. Might be able to up load over Easter, but I'm so sorry I can't promise anything.

**Recap**-Logan wants jean and Emma to check out rogues mind and see how she knew about storm being attacked. Rogue hates the idea and storm defends her, letting rogue tell her nightmare. The xmen try to figure out how rogue knew by coming up with reasons like she might have accident illy touched jean or Emma, but the idea of her powers evolving is accepted. Rogue thinks of her and Joseph's earlier conversation about her powers. Joseph is ignoring rogue. They discover storm and rogue kidnappers are different, and discous the professor possibly being kid appended which the xmen then make the decision to use cerebro to try and find him. The meeting is inturpupted by jubilee who tells them gambits here. Gambit has brought back a thug that tried kidnapping rogue. Gambit kind of gets welcomed back, but rogue ignores him as he tries to talk to her. She is still hurt by him leaving her again and is trying to stay distant so she doesn't get hurt again. Joseph tells gambit to play his roll and not to screw up. Logan interrogates the thug, but gets nothing of him. He argues with storm about having gambit stay, but loses. Scott breaks into the professors office looking at the files for the students, when Emma and Jean come in. Emma trying to get him to look at them, saying that the professor might be keeping secrets and Jean tells him no, he'll betray the professors visits rogue and she's angry at him and he's charming her. They talk about him leaving because he got a tip off and being able to stay a little longer, but don't know for how says he's been offered a place on the xmen team. They talk about the woman he's been with, and how rogue doesn't believe (trust) him when he says he doesn't use woman, but he explains his honest story. Rogue says he keeps thing from her like what happened after they left him in New Orleans and that's why she can't trust him. When gambit doesn't answer her question about New Orleans rogue tries growing him out, but he asks her if she truly trusts him even if he lies or doesn't tell her stuff. She says yes after some thought. Gambit admits he trusts rogue too, and that he can't tell her stuff here in the mansion. Then Joseph comes to rogues door and gambit and Joseph get into a large arguement over who rogue should go with. Logan comes in and breaks it up. He takes them down to the danger room and rogue locks herself in her room.

**Chapter 9**

Not long after the men had left, Rogue had a visitor. She ignored the knock, but the head came through the door and looked down at her. "Hey Rogue. Are you like ok?" Rogue let out another deep breath, stood up and went to sit on her bed while saying, "ain't anyone ever tell ya that if someone doesn't answer the door to ya then leave em alone?" Kitty phased all the way through the door and came to jump onto rogues bed next to her. "I heard Logan yelling at Remy and Joseph. Looks like you've got two guys after ya. This is so cool."

Rogue wanted to smile at how stupid and excited kitty was. Practacly world war three was happening, yet she still smiled at he little things. But she didn't smile. She kept her frown. Instead she turned to anger, "you were spyin on us? For how long?"

"Wow, like relax rogue. The whole mansion must have heard you guys shouting. So like it's not just me who was listening in. Anyway everyone knows like there's this love triangle between you guys."

"What? that's ridicules!" Rogue yelled, but she already knew from her brother Kurt that Kitty was right. That didn't mean that she should let it show that she was in a dilemma between gambit and Joseph. It would only make her look weak because she'd be showing emotion and it would be more annoying.

"But it's true."

"Ah don't like either of em kitty."

"Well that isn't what it looks like. Or what it is. I was like trying to tell you what happened in the medical lab when you were sleeping between Joseph and Remy. I came down like not expecting anything, then I overheard them arguing about you."

"Me? What did they say?"

"Well, Joseph was trying to like prove you didn't like Remy but like you liked him. And Remy was telling him he was wrong and stuff like that. It was awesome Rogue. I was like sure they were gonna break out into a fight for you. But then I like had to stop them, 'cause you wasn't like awake to see them fighting over you which would have been like completely pointless."

"'R' you nuts. Ya can't just stop someone from fightin so that they can fight another time. That's just stupid 'n' wrong. They shouldn't be fightin in the first place. One of em could get hurt, and second how would fightin solve anything?"

"Awww, that's like so cute that you like don't want them to get hurt. But come on rogue, if they were to fight who'd you think would like win?"

"Kitty! I ain't answering that. Ya had your say now go away." Rogue said as she threw her head into her pillow. Kitty saw how helpless she looked and decided that she'd have to try and find some kind of nicer way to get through to her.

"So...what are you like gonna do about them fighting over you then?"

"... Ah don't know kit... Ah really don't know."

XXXXX

Logan had kept to his word and made both men tired and hurt. They had hardly gotten a chance to fight each other, they were so busy minding everything else. When it was over, they both still eyed each other with danger roaming their eyes, nothing going their seperated ways. Of course, Logan had told hem not to go see Rogue, which of course both men wanted to do. Gambit to stop Joseph and keep Rogue safe and Joseph to see how much the Cajun had revealed and to make amends. It was a race to see who could get to Rogues room first. Of course gambit was quick, but Joseph was sneaky and knew the mansion better. Gambit watched from the corner of the wall as the door openned.

"Joseph?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Ah, fine, but it looks like you've been through world war three. How hard did Logan push you and Gambit?"

"There is no need to worry about me. As for that Gambit, well let's just say he survived with a few deep wounds to prove he was there."

"Oh gawd, is he alright?" Gambit smiled at this. His roguey did care about him. And he could see Joseph's eye flare white with anger.

"It was only a scratch by his side. Nothing seriously life threating. Besides, be deserves as good as he gets."

"Don't say that."

"It is the truth. The world will be better with less people like him in the-"

"Ah just said shut up Joseph. Ya don't even know him anyway-"

"I know his type."

"Ya know his stereotype, not him. There's a difference-"

"And you know his true colours, do you Rogue? He's playing you. Trust me Rogue, I don't want to argue with you, but you cannot trust him. You know you can't trust him, don't you?"

She was quiet a and gambit could hear his heart beat speeding up. Had she lied to him before about trusting him? He was sure she sounded, looked tru- "I want to."

"But you can't bring yourself to. Admit it rogue. You don't believe what he says-"

"No. No, ah don't believe what he tells me." Gambits heart stopped, Joseph grinned. "But ah trust that he lies to mah, doesn't tell me stuff, 'cause he thinks he's lookin out for mah. Ah trust him with ma life, 'n' if that ain't trust enough, ah don't know what trust is." Gambits heart burst to life and a grin crept on his face as Joseph frowned. When Joseph's arms shot out to grab rogues in a grip that looked harsh, gambit jumped and had to stop himself from launching himself at him.

"Don't you trust me rogue? Don't you trust me? You've known me longer. Known I've never lied to you, yet you trust a lying low life thief like him."

"Ah didn't say-"

"Do you trust me rogue?" He practically yelled.

"Y-yes-"

"Then trust me when I tell you not to trust him. He's-"

"Why don't you and everyone else leave mah ta make ma own dicitions." Rogue shoved him off her, and gambit smiled seeing her old angry self spark in her eyes. Joseph looked shocked, as if he hadn't seen this side of rogue before. "Ah don't like being pushed in any direction got it? All that stuff you said 'bout destiny 'n' stuff this afternoon, well we make our own destiny, 'n' ah chose ta just ignore all of ya 'cause all ya doin' is given me a headache. Now all of ya, go away 'n' leave me alone." Rogue yelled before slamming the door. The last message was clear it was addressed to the rest of the mansion and not just Joseph but Gambit smiled. Happy rogue had yelled at him. But he saw Joseph's maddening eyes as he floated off the other way down the corridor. Gambit was sure, Joseph wasn't going to leave rogue alone that easy and just as he was about to rush after him, he was stopped by a strong yet kind voice.

"Gambit. Are you to visit rogue too?" He turned to find the weather witch, he smiled at her kindly.

"Good evening Cherie. How may I help ya?"

"I don't believe I'm the one who needs the help. If you want some advice from me, leave rogue alone for a while. She has just had to sit through kitty's gossiping which usually ends in an argue ment as it has and now Joseph questioning her trust in people has irritated her more."

"You heard that too, non?"

"I think everyone hears when rogue is angry." Gambit laughter at that. Yes, that girl made the world hear when she was angry. He just loved to hear it. Then he heard the growls of Logan's voice. It didn't sound like it from coming from inside the corridor, but from outside. Maybe from an open window. Storm noticed it too and looked back down the corridor he had been hiding around. She was looking at a window and shaking her head. Gambit was pleased when he heard the name "Joseph" being called out in that growth voice.

"Looks like de wolverine can be heard too, non?"

"Yes, he and rogue have that in common. It is bad when either of them are mad, but when they are mad at each other, it's chaotic.

"I can believe it."

"So, Mr. LeBeau is it?"

"Oui, but I don't believe I've told you my name Cherie."

"Let's just say a little kitten likes to talk." Gambit eyed storm, but then realised he had revealed his name to Kitty the other night. "Is there a problem who me using your name?"

"Non, I was just wondering. So, what can I do for you stormy."

"Don't call me stormy."

"Alright stormy. So, how can I help?"

Storm eyed him warningly, but gambit simply smiled. "I have a few questions myself. Perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of tea and some food?" Gambit looked back to Rogue's door, happier now that Joseph was dealing with the wolverine and would leave Rogue alone. And he was sure she would slam the door in his face like stormy warned. So he shrunk his shoulders and followed storm to the kitchen. Storm sat him down at the table, and made him a cup of tea and began placing left over food on a plate, where she put it into the microwave to heat. Gambit noticed something. "Where is everyone stormy?"

"It is getting late, so most likely in their rooms, or in the wrech room finishing playing their games before curfew."

"Do I have a curfew?"

"We would prefer it if you went to sleep at the same time as everyone else. The younger students' curfew are eariler than the older, but the older students go to sleep easily so they can have enough sleep before their danger room session. The adults sleep at the same time as the older students for the same reasons, however because of new events arising, the adults are taking night shifts around the insitute. Hank is already sleeping and will be taking the next shift after wolverine. Then me after Hank. You don't mind sleeping in a guess room?"

"Non, not if you don't mind havin moi stay here"

"There is no problem with that ."

"Please. Call me Remy."

"Remy. I know the professor isn't here, but I am confined that the professor would have you stay. Logan has trouble trusting people, but once that trust is earned then it will never flounder. But he does understand that having you here now is reasonable what with current events."

"Oui. Keep your friends close and enemies closer."

"Well, I am hoping that you do not fall under the enimy line Remy. There seems to be this other side to you. One that not everyone has seen. Yet it appears the only acception is rogue. So, tell me, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Same reason I told every one else."

"Hmmm, over fake love letters." Storm said placing the cup of tea and plate of food in front of him. "I usually collect and give out the mail in the morning and rogue hasn't had a letter for all she's been here. Would you care to explain how else she would have gotten these messages. "

Gambit took a fork full of mash and ate it before saying "Trained doves. Trained em myself. So they'd fly right to rogue through her window."

A smile graced Stroms face as she shock her head at this, not believing him. "You really are quite the romantic when you want to be."

"I try."

"So, I know it is not my means to pri, but do you have romantic intentions towards rogue?" Gambit stopped eating and didn't look storm in the face.

"What makes ya say that stormy?"

"I'm not sure what happened between you and rogue back in New Orleans Gambit, but I am not blind. Although rogue never told me or anyone else what really happened, it was noticed in her attitude. She was concealed and everyone was worried about her, then once she gets back from New Orleans after being on an escapade with you she's plotting and making plans on how to take apocolypse down. Now, I believe what ever happened between you two was good even if I don't know what. But if that was how you effected rogue, then I wonder if she has effected you in someway. Away in which you may have wanted to come and see her."

"You believe dats why I came back in time to save her." Storm nodded, and waited for him to continue. "Oui. You can say that de rogue did have an effect on moi... I did come back to see her, but there are other reasons why I was...led here."

"Are these...bad reasons...? You can tell me Remy if you are having trouble. I will not turn you away. It will stay between us for now."

Gambit looked at her puzzled. "How can you say that when you don't know what's chasing me?"

"So you are in trouble. And just because you have a troubled past does not mean that the X-Men won't take you in. Do you believe that Logan has had the best of pasts?"

"Non."

"I doubt that his past is less worse than yours Remy, yet here he is looked upon as a friend and leader. On the outside he maybe a little rough and scary, but on the inside he is kind and a gentle creature."

Gambit raised his eyebrow as he saw storm looking dreamily into the mug. "You sure I ain't the only one with romantic intentions?"

"... Yes, I knew you would notice. There has been some tension between them for a while now."

"Them?"

"Rogue and Joseph."

"Oh." Gambit looked away, hating his name. He had to bite his tongue before letting his venom out about Joseph. Storm noticed this. "Remy, I do not believe they are together. True they are close and usually where ever you find rogue Joseph won't be too far away. But it is Joseph who goes to rogue."

"I know stormy. Joseph's a stoker."

"Oh?"

"Oui. Haven't you notice that maybe they're not together cause rogue doesn't wanna be with de creep? Maybe you find Joseph around rogue so often cause she's tryin ta get away from 'im, but he can't help but stoker her."

"Well, if I didn't know any better Remy, then I'd say you sounded jealous."

"Huh, me jealous of that stoker creep. Not on ya life stormy."

She nodded her head. "Logan didn't like Joseph when he first came either."

"From the looks 'n' sounds of it, he still doesn't. Just like moi ah?"

"Right there Cajun." Said Logan. Logan had come into the kitchen and was unlocking a cupbored that had beers behind it. He'd just got back from warning Joseph away from rogues window again. He'd have to walk around hers anfpd storms rooms often. He turned around opening a tin and drinking it in front of gambit and storm who looked disapproving. Gambit however had a smirk on his face. "What you smirkin at Cajun?" Gambit shuck his head and stood up, his plate of food and cup of tea empty. He began washing them in the sink, quickly, then placed them back in the draws were he'd seem storm get the cult leery from.

"Nothin'. I'll leave you two to it."

"Hold it jumbo. Where you goin?"

"Ma room, then in search for a shower."

"Scott has borrowed you some of his clothes. They are on your bed and you have a built in shower in your room."

"Merci. Good night."

XXXXX

As soon as Kitty had got kicked out of rogues room after being yelled at for interfering when she told Gambit to stay when rogue was unconscious, she went in search for Pete. She found him in the garden. Apparently it was his turn to be on guard. He had seemed happy though to have kitty for company. They talked about Rogue and storm and everything else. Pete was really supportive towards Kitty and he was really sweet. There quiet time in the yard under a tree was disterbed however, by Logan telling Pete his time was up and to go back to whatever he was doing before. As they left they was sure they heard Logan mumbled something able couples that didn't sound like a good thing.

"What's with him?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it has something to do with Rogue, Remy and-"

"JOSEPH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Pete and Kitty turned around to see Logan stood outside rogues window and Joseph floating just in front of it. Logan looked angry, but so did Joseph. It was going to be a clash of metal and Pete was worried kitty might get hurt.

"Kayta, why don't you go inside?"

"And miss the show. No way. Besides, what if those two need splitting up. No offence Pete, but you are made a mental and I don't want Joseph to crush you like a tin can. I'm staying."

Pete smiled at Kitty as the two watched and listened to Logan yelling at Joseph to stay away from rogue and that he won't tell him again to stop stroking her window. Joseph seemed to ignore Logan and flew away high into the sky. Pete and Kitty looked at each other holding back a laugh, before walking off after Logan's grumpy voice called to them "what?"

Pete and Kitty had later gone to play with the other children in the wreck room. Well, Kitty was playing darts against jubilee, which didn't turn out so well, while Pete sat down in a comfy red sofa and draw kitty's face. Later Pete offered to walk kitty back to her room and she accepted with a blush. Now they stood at the front of kitty's door. It was late, but neither felt tired.

"So, like can I see the drawing."

Pete's smile dropped a little and his hand shuck as he handed kitty his sketch book. Kitty flipped throw it seeing picture after picture of her and a few of his younger sister back in russia, her smile growing at Pete's blush. "Wow, you're really good Pete. I mean like really really good. But why do you like keep drawing me?"

"I...errr...I like to draw beautiful things."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Pete didn't met her eyes but he nodded his head. Kitty then stood on her tip toes, and kissed his check. He blushed even more and caresesed the spot where Kitty had kissed him. He looked to Kitty with a smile, who was blushing just as much as he was. Before either could say anything, they heard a phone ring from inside kitty's room. They were both quiet glad about the distraction. Kitty turned around, opening her door, and went in to her phone, leaving the door open.

"Like who could be calling at this time of the hour."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note - **to **dreamer** and** Silver Shihouin**, thank you so much for your compliments! XD I'll try and do you guys proud. Just let me know if theres anything you guys want in the story. I mean I've already got the story pretty much sorted out in my head, but I'll always try to make yous happy. Oh by the way, I'm just about to ask you guys and all of my followers a few questions. It's more for you guys than me, so up to you guys if you answer. Thanks! XD

**Note: **ok, i know I've started this little side story with Emma, Jean and Scott, but I was wondering if you guys could tell me who you prefer Scott to be with, jean or Emma? Personally, I've always liked Emma a little (well lots) more than jean, because I think she brings out a wreckless side to the goody Scotty boy. But the thing is jeans Scott's first love and that's always gonna be special. Truthfully, I was thinking of doing another story after this one because I think my ideas are too long for just one story. So, Jean won't be turning into the phoinx in this story, but I'm sure she will be in the next. So what should I do? Keep jean and Scott together till the next story where Jean will become the phoenix and break Scott's heart, or have Emma break their relationship up early so that Scott struggles to get through to Jean and calm her down like he did in that episode where Jean was losing control?

**Another note**: first what do you think of Joseph? And what are you guys thinking ofJoseph and gambit fighting over rogue?

**Recap**-Kitty goes to check on rogue and tries to get her to talk about her feelings towards gambit and Joseph. She reveals the fight over her in the med lab while she was asleep. Rogue refuses to answer kitty's questions but says she doesn't know what to do about them. Gambit and Joseph finish in the danger room and race to rogues room. Joseph gets there first and gambit spies on them. Joseph tells her to stay away from gambit, then questions her trust in him. She admits she trusts him, but yells for everyone to leave her alone. Joseph leaves and as gambit is about to knock on rogues door, storm stops him. Tells him to let her cool off and asks him to join her down stairs. When gambit hears Logan yelling at Joseph outside for trying to get in through rogues window, he follows storm, glad Logan has taken over patrol from Pete, who is being kept company by Kitty, after she got kicked out of rogues room. Storm asks why he saved rogue from the kidnappers. Gambit keeps to the lye of love letters and storm asks him if he likes rogue. Gambit doesn't actually answer. Storm offers him help from what he's running from, even though she doesn't know what which shocks gambit. They lean talk of Joseph and rogue and gambit makes it clear he doesn't like him. Storm talks of Logan not liking Joseph either, and then he walks in the room and gambit leaves to have a shower. Later Kitty gets walked to by room by Pete and receives a call.

**Chapter 10**

Gambit had finished his shower ages ago and was pretending to be asleep in his bed. He was listening for Logan and by now had figured out his regular pattern in patrolling the mansion. Being the sneaky thieve he was, gambit made it look like he was asleep under his covers, so if Logan did come to check on him, then it would look like he was asleep. He slipped out of his room and jumped out a window. He watched from the ledges he had climbed around on, Logan enter the mansion. It was then he started jumping from balcony to balcony, before he came to rogues. The curtains were shut and he couldn't see any light on in her room. Gently he tapped on the window, but when there was no reply he openned it with his pick.

When he entered her room she wasn't in her bed. Then he heard the faint sound of a shower ending and he laid down on her bed, with his arms behind his head, just as rogue emerged from the bathroom, with nothing but a small towel wrapped around her.

"Bonjour cherie." She gasped at the grinning figure lying on her bed. He winked at her, and she retreated back into her bathroom, slamming the door. "What 'r' ya doin? Get out!" Rogue raised her voice. Gambit swiftly made his way to the door, knowing that if she shouted he'd have wolverine after him. "Quiet cher. Or else you want the whole mansion ta know that ya seein dis Cajun in nothin but your birthday suit."

"Shut it Cajun! And get outta ma room!"

"Non, I came ta see ya. Why else would I be here."

"What do ya want?"

"Well why don't ya come out here so I can talk to ya properly." He said leaning against the wall.

"Ah ain't got any clothes in here ta change inta, so get out."

Gambit grinned cheekily. "Cher, ya can walk around naked in front of moi anytime. I ain't gonna mind."

"Course ya wouldn't ya stupid swamp rat. Ah need ma clothes!"

"De ones on de desk?"

"Yeah."

Gambit moved over to her desk and smiled as he saw how they were folded neatly with her underwear. Then he felt let down as he saw they were just plan emerald green pants and bra. There was no lace or anything nice about them. And her pyjamas where just a plan pair of grey pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. He wondered if she had any nice clothes to make her feel good. He picked them up though and knocked on her bathroom door, hearing rogue s moody voice askin "what?"

"Open up cher. I've got ya clothes." He waited and slowly she openned the door a peck. She noticed gambit head his head turned in the opposite direction from her, but was passing the clothes to her. She took the clothes from his arm, blushing red as she saw her underwear, and closed the door behind her.

Gambit moved over to rogue wardrobe, and openned it to see just her normal clothes. There was nothing glamourous or special to them. They were just her normal long sleeves and pants. There were very few skirts and short sleeved shirts. He knew it was because of her skin, but he was sure he could find something more elegant than these clothes. He moved to check out her draws and saw her underwear was all just plan and nothing sexy. He'd need to make sure this changed. Then his eyes came to the little purple card that was bent and worn, but he could still make it out. It was his lucky lady, the queen of hearts, which he had given to rogue. He knew she'd kept it, as he found it and left it on her pillow before he left, but somehow seeing it made him happy. Made him think of the party and fun they'd had before it all went to bits.

The door openned and gambit closed the draw, keeping hold of the card, and lay back down on rogues bed. She slipped into her room, frowning at gambit. What was he doing here? She let her hair fall damp by the side of her face, and she noticed that his hair was slit lay damp too, and he was dressed in a dark long sleeved t-shirt and tracks. Rogue moved over to her bed, but didn't sit down on it.

"What are ya doin here? What do ya want?"

"Came to see ma cher." He said grinning up at her moody face and folded arms. "Nothing else better to do."

"Nothing better ta do? It's close ta midnight, 'n' you thought you'd just come n wake me up cause your bored?"

"You're not asleep."

"Ah would have been."

"So why aren't you sleeping?"

Rogue looked away from him and said that she wanted a shower. Gambit knew she was lying. He sat up so he was close to the edge where rogue was. He wrapped his arms around her waste and brought her closer to him. She tried pushing him off, but that only made him hold on tighter. "What do you think your doin? Let go!"

"Not till you tell moi what's wrong." He asked softly.

"What's it to you?"

Gambit let her go, realising he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. She looked at him angry and bewildered, but he simply lay back on her bed and started shuffling the cards he'd brought with him. Rogue didn't like how he wasn't looking at her, but then she didn't think she could cope with those sad puppy dog eyes looking at her. She tried to focus on something else, so not to tell him what was wrong."Ya mind gettin outta ma bed?"

He grinned. "Or ya can join me. Ders plenty of room for two."

"Your discusting."

"And your a bell fammine."

Rogue rogue her eyes and let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a hiss and a tut. She looked around her room, unsure about what to do to get him to leave. "If ya don't go, Ah'll call for Logan."

"Do whatever ya have ta do Cherie."

"Ya know Logan's most likely gonna kill ya if he sees ya in ma bed."

"Oui." She couldn't believe how stubborn and ignarent he was being.

"Alright, what do ya want, n hurry it up. Ah wanna sleep some time soon n ah can't do that with you lyin in ma bed."

"Oh I think you could cher."

"What do you want?" Rogue said more firmly. Gambit looked up to her his smile lost.

"I wanna know what's troubling you cher." Rogue anger seemed to melt away a little as he said that. It seemed that he really meant it. Rogue turned her head away from him, not being able to look him in those puppy dog eyes. Why was she tryin to hid this from him? If anything, her getting close to him (skin close) and freaking him out with all the things wrong with her would scare him away so I wouldn't have yo deal with these weird feelings. She sat down near the head of the bed besides gambit. He moved up for her and stopped shuffling his cards. He was watching her intentionally.

"Ah couldn't sleep because of the voices... Inside ma head." Instead of getting the run away reaction she wanted, gambit simply took his hand in hers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. When she looked at him he was I inchies away from her. "Go on." Why did she trust him?

"Well...they're called psychic, or personas. Every person ah ever absorbed is right up there in ma head. Ah don't only get a persons memories or powers, but I get a mini them."

"So you got a little mini me up der too." Gambit said, reaching up to her templets and stroking her head with the gloves he'd borrowed from the guest room. Rogue seemed to freeze under his touch and look at him dreamily.

"Kinda... It's complicated."

"Well," gambit said turning on his side and lying down a bit more. "I've got all night to listen"

"No you haven't. You've got about two seconds before I drain you dry and through you outta mah room."

"I ain't scared of you rogue. I ain't scared of your powers either." This hit home hard and gambit saw the shock on rogues face. He wasn't scared of her? As if to prove hid point, gambit pulled off the Cotten wool gloves, to reveal his leather ones, that had figures missing. Slow and genially he ran his gloved figures with the bare fingered very close behind, down rogues check, from her temples to her chin, where he cupped it. He wanted so badly to kiss her, and for the moment he thought he was. So did rogue, only gambit came to his senses much faster than she had. "Now tell me more bout these voices." Rogue pulled back a big and noticed that she had come to lye on her side too. They were both lay down in her bed, with their heads supported by there arms. Rogue went quiet or a moment, wondering if she should reveal more about herself, which made gambit think she wasn't going to talk.

"The psychics get stronger in ma head the longer ah hold onto a person, n cause ah only touched ya with my little fingure, your psych stays hidden in ma mind somewhere. But as for other people ah've absorbed for longer or more commenly, like Logan, well they're the more louder voices. Ah've had the professor wipe out the voices in ma head before, but that almost killed mah. So did having apocolypse drain them... The professor thinks that the reason I get these psychics in mah head is cause it's how ah store away the powers ah absorb and the memories ah take."

"What do these psychs do?"

"Well, they used to talk to each other, and me...but now...ah can hardly hear them."

"Is that bad?"

"...ah don't know. Ah think ah still hear them. Just now, well before...ah felt kinda scared and jumpy. Ah thought it was me but then ah realised it was one or maybe more than one of ma psychs. They were scared and ah could feel it. But ah couldn't tell who or which one or why, so ah tried clearin ma head by havin a 's hard to explain. It would be a lot easier if the professor was here, but he's..."

Gambit took a strong hold of her hand as if to give her strength. "Hey, he'll be still out there. Emma and Jean are gonna start searchin tomorrow after a good long nights sleep. They'll find him in no time and he'll be back here where he belongs. Then he'll be able to help you cher...why haven't you asked Emma or Jean to help you?"

"Cause ah don't trust them. Well ah don't trust Emma, don't think anyone does. And me n jean aren't the best of friends, n if she was to go searchin in ma mind ah think she'd need a lot of therapy after to get over what I actually think of her." Gambit laughter heartily.

"Why don't you trust Jean? Is it cause she's dating that crush of yours, Scotty boy."

"Scott, what? Ah don't have a crush on him! Alright, maybe ah did at one point, but that's cause ah absorbed jeans memories and thoughts."

Gambit shuck his head. "You had a crush on him before absorbin jean."

"N how would you know? You dont come into it til later on."

"I don't come into what?" Gambit grinned and strongly rogue blushed not sure what he meant. "Anyone could tell that you used ta have a crush on him from the way you look at him when he passes you."

"Oh n how do ah look at him. Cause ah lok at him just as ah look at everyone else. Normal."

"Non, when you look at Scott there's this soft kindness in your eyes, but then there's always this look of hurt. Ya feel betrayed and hurt by em every time ya see them...As for everyone else, ya just look mad at them, especially Joseph, but I can't complain. "

Rogue didn't want to blush and get embarrised over Scott and Jean, but she'd rather not get caught up with Joseph and gambit again, so she'd have to chose the first option. "So, Ya've been storkin me again. Ya know ah should be scared of you, the amount of time you just pop up in ma life and say that you've been watching me n all. Ah should decently get a rest ranging order."

"Don't joke bout that cher, or this swamp rat of yours might end up behind bars for not bein able ta avoid ya. Especially since were living under the same roof. Sleepin in the same bed. Make it awful hard to cuddle you like this." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around rogues waist.

Rogue punished him playfully in the arm, before trying to get him off her. "We ain't sleepin in the same bed gambit. Now ya can get out of ma room n leave me ta sleep before ah call ma body guard."

"So Logan's your body guard now is he?" Gambit said pulling her closer to his chest, and trapping her hands, so they were trapped on his shoulders. She stopped fighting, and instead looked quiet intreged and secretive.

"Well, ya gotta admit that he is quiet boncery."she tessed. "N you don't wanna get on the wrong side of him."

"Whys he so protective over you? Ah don't see him paying nearly any attention to the dangerous love triangle of Scotty boy, Emma and Jean."

"... Ah guess... " the twinkle faded from her eyes and she lost eye contact with gambit. He noticed this. "It's cause of the last time ah lost control... It was really horrible... And Logan under stood that." Gambit didn't like seeing her hurt and left really guilty about not being there for her. He pulled her closer into a protective hug. Rogues head was now on his chest and she breathed in the southern spices and smoke that she reckonised as gambits scent. He started to rock her in his arms and shhh her, telling her that it was alright now. It was over. "But...what if ah lose control again...ah'm scared gambit. Not of these people wanting to kidnap me. Not of mutants going missing or these murders... Ah'm scared ah'm gonna lose control again and hurt a lot of people." A tear escaped rogues eye.

"Ya not gonna lose not gonna let you."

"That's the thing. You can't help. Nobody can. Not jean or Emma. Ah might not get on with either of them. Ah mean Emma's a slut who nobody likes or trusts, and jean... Well me and jean are complete opposites who clash and everything. Neither of them would be able ta help me. They wouldn't have the slightest idea where to bein or what ta do. But the professor does. N if jean n Emma knew then, that means the mansion would know, n everyone would be actin differently towards me again, n sneakin around mah like in a walkin time bomb ready to go off. And ah couldn't cope with that. It's hard enough as it is. Ah can't deal with bein asked every five minutes if ah'm ok. It'll send me mad."

"Shhh, easy cher. You ain't a bomb. N if you don't want there help then you don't need it."

"Ah don't know what ah need gambit... The only other person who knows about the voices actin up is Joseph and possibly Logan... But Joseph knows what's really goin on up in ma head. He knows somehow how ta keep me calm."

"What does he know bout you that I don't know?" Gambits voice was slightly harsher now and rogue noticed this. She pushed against gambit and he let her go, but when she sat up, ready to leave him, he felt the cold and his arm shot out to grasp her wrist. "Rogue-"

"Don't! Ah'm sick of you two arguein. Of hearing from ma brother n best friend that you two are arguein. Ah'm sick of both of you keepin me in the dark n confusing me. Ah don't want this ta turn into an argument, n ah don't wanna talk about Joseph. Now ah think ya better go."

"Rogue-"

"Now gambit!"

"I ain't leavin ya like dis. Rogue, I just want ta know what's goin on inside that head of yours. Joseph ain't the only one who can help ya. Why'd you tell 'im anyway instead of Logan. You seem ta be more close to Logan. N I know ya trust him, but you really should be careful bout what you say around that one. He's a snake in de grass."

"The reason I told Joseph was cause ah know he won't make a scene or force me ta talk to jean n Emma like Logan would. Cause ah know he'd keep quiet bout this... N cause ah didn't know who else to turn to. He was just there. A friend who ah trusted... "

"A friend? Nothing else?"

"A friend. Nothing else. He n everyone else thinks so, but were not. Ah've told him loads of time where not, but like you he's arrogant and stubborn to the bone n just won't quit. Were just really good friends. But none in this damn house believes ma, n it's really annoying that noones takin in how ah feel bout Joseph. They just like the idea of thinkin bout me bein with Joseph, instead of bein alone n the untouchable."

Gambit could breath a lot more lightly now but felt guilty at her final words. "I'm sorry."

"What? What for?"

"For not trustin you when it came ta Joseph. I thought he had ya wrapped up round his little fingure the way he's been treatin ya, but ah heard ya yellin at him before bout ya tellin him ta leave ya alone. I'm sorry I didn't trust ya around him. I just don't trust him, especially not when he likes hangin round ya."

"Careful swamp rat. Ya sounding like a jeolous boyfriend."

"Moi? Jealous of that. I am not jealous of dat snake."

"...Ah was freakin out one time in ma room cause... Well... Ah can usually hear voices in ma, but then this cloud. Then ah...ah don't... Ah can' ."

She closed her eyes, relaxing as gambit rubbed her back making patterns. At his touch it felt like all the anger and frustration and confusion and upset was leaving her. She didn't understand what was happening, but those circles were just so calming that she just wanted to melt. "Feel better?" Gambit said, sitting up and moving closer to her so he could rub her back easier. She nodded her head and continued "usually ah hear the voices in ma head clearly, but more n more ah've been feeling them... Drift away. Ah don't know how to discribe it, but it's like a clouds taken over in ma head n it's getting stronger and stronger each day. Like all the voices are hidden in that n all their voices are muffled. Well... Sometimes ah just wanna give into that cloud..."

"...What do ya mean?" She was glad gambit was calm and less demanding than Joseph had been. Somehow she found herself lying back down on her pillow, sleepily. Gambit guided her down gently, and moved from rubbing the back of her lower back to wrapping one arm around her stomach and rubbing the other hand with his thumb. He watched amused as rogue struggled to keep her eyes open.

"It's like... Like sometimes ah feel like the clouds sucking me in. Like it wants ma to enter pull gets stronger each day...but ah scared what might happen to ma if ah do. N Ah'm scared for the voices... ah'm scared of what might be happening inside ma head... Why do ah feel so calm?"

Gambit felt bad he didn't know what to say or what to do. She already said she didn't want help and he couldn't betray her now that she'd openned up with him fully and finally gained her trust. Then he smiled at her tag question. "it's a new power I've discovered I have. It's called empathy. It helps with emotions. I can help too cher. All ya need ta do is ask, or maybe ya don't even have ta ask. Just let me be there for you. Let me help you."

Rogue frowned and struggled to open her eyes, not focusing on anything particulates. "Ah can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause ya gonna leave me... You've alright said ya planning on leaving, but you don't know when... Ah can't relie on ya gambit... Joseph might not be this good at helping me. Helping the cloud go away so it doesn't feel like ahm gonna fall inta it n neva resurface. But he's always there. N ah know he's always gonna try n be there. He ain't just gonna up and leave like you gambit... Ah can't relie on ya or anything like that cause ah know ya gonna leave me."

Gambit suddenly felt really cold. He wished he'd closed the window behind him even though he knew that probably wouldn't have helped this feeling, but instead of closing it to stop the cold from coming, he wrapped his arms around rogue and pulled her back into his chest. She was submitive, but more because she was tired. "Is dat why your mad at me? Why you were cuttin me off before...? I'm sorry cher." She didn't answer, just breathed in deeply. She loved the spicies and soap he smelt off. but now he knew. Now he knew a lot of things about rogue. He was still confused about the whole situation, but each time he saw her or thought about her, he'd just feel more like he needed to protect her. He wanted to tell her that he'd stay and be there for her always, but he knew it would never be like that and he could never make a promise he couldn't keep. Rogue was nearly asleep, feeling happy and warm in gambits arms, but there was something wrong. It wasn't being in gambits arms even though she knew it was wrong and dangerous and that she should move, but she just couldn't at the moment. She was too tired to move. But there were still these down feelings. She was upset gambit hadn't promised to stay, but that was why she was distancing herself from him. But this other sadness. It didn't feel like hers. She wondered... Was it possible that gambits empathy worked both ways? Could she feel his upset? She openned her eyes a little to peek up at gambit. He looked sleepy too, but he looked sad. What she said must have really upset him. It upset her he wasn't staying, but she couldn't sleep knowing that he was unhappy. "Gambit."

"Hmmm."

"What kinda movies do ya like?"

"Horror. Sci-fi. Why?"

"Just wonderin'. Wondering if bad upbrings all we have in commen."

"N do we?"

"Think you'll be up for a horror fest before ya go."

Gambit chuckled which made rogue smile. "I'd like that."

And they fell asleep together in peaceful slumber.

XXXXX

The house was filthy. Filther than usual. The windows were smashed and it looked like there had been a fight. A major fight. Like there were smashed plates and stuff all over the place.

"Whoa." Kitty gasped as she looked around. The place was quiet. Too quiet. "I wounded like what happened here?" Kitty said to Pete.

"I do not know. It looks like an attack. Perhaps we should return back to the mansion and inform the professor."

"No! Sorry, but we can't like do that. I mean I know we like should do, but like what if it's our falt. Well my fault."

Pete looked at her curious. "What do you mean Kayta?"

As they walked through the house, Kitty focused on other smashed things instead of Pete. But he saw her blush under his gaze. "Kayta, what is wrong?"

"We'll...I...it's...like...well."

"What do you mean it's your fault Kayta? What is?"

"We'll...everything. Everything that happenedat the mall. It was my fault. If I'd just...i don't know. Handled lance differently then we would have never gotten into that huge fight. Then...I don't know. I can't help but feel this is my fault."

Pete put his hand on the distressed kitty's shoulder. "Kayta. It was not your fault what happened there. That boy, lance, was hurting you and if he really cared for you then he should never have made you uncomfortable. The fight between the xmen and the brotherhood was not your fault."

"But if I had of just given lance what he wanted then those like creeps might not have tried to kidnap rogue and hurt her. Those people. The friends of humanity might not have made it so that were all like walking on egg shells and had to sneak out of the mansion. Which is like lying to everyone. What if this whole thing is like my fault." A tear slipped from kitty's eye and she rubbed it away.

"Kayta." Pete said taking hold of both her shoulder now and turning her away from looking out the kitchen window to face him. He lifted her chin up high to see his soft dark eyes. "None of that was your fault. These people, the friends of humanity may have attacked even if we weren't fighting with the Xmen. These people may have tried to kidnap rogue afterwards. Nothing we could have done would have changed things. Possibly made them worse. What we did was right and what were doing now is wrong. We need to call the Xmen and let them know about that call and what we've found."

Kitty attempted a smile and then nodded her head.

"Awww, how cute. I'll try to keeping you two together afterwards, but no promises." Came the beautiful woman's voice from the entrance to the kitchen. Kitty and Pete looked to her as her fangs grew larger than her eyes.


End file.
